Je vous l'avais bien dit !
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Post S3, avant The Abominable Bride et la S4. Lestrade veut fêter le retour d'exil de Sherlock en l'invitant avec les autres dans un pub. Sherlock n'est vraiment pas emballé. Les choses deviennent plus intéressantes lorsque Lestrade convainc Anderson de raconter à Sherlock sa théorie à propos de sa mort les années précédentes. Et ce qui aurait dû rester au pub... n'y reste pas...
1. Chapitre Premier

_**Bonjour à tous. Et oui après plusieurs années de silence - et une vie bien remplie il faut le dire - je me relance dans la fiction.**_  
 _ **J'ai de vieux projets HP qui traînent au fond des tiroirs mais je n'y reviendrai pas tout de suite. Depuis deux ans je suis très centrée sur Sherlock, et particulièrement sur le Sherlolly. J'ai lu d'innombrables fictions mais seulement en anglais. En effet je n'ai encore pas réussi aujourd'hui à regarder un épisode de Sherlock en français... j'ai peur d'être déçue.**_  
 _ **Et comme je l'avais déjà fait avec une fiction HP, j'ai décidé de vous traduire une histoire absolument géniale, écrite par Writingwife83. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son oeuvre et j'ai mis deux ans pour la terminer. Je ne voulais pas attaquer la publication avant d'avoir tout traduit.**_  
 _ **Pour situer, nous sommes à la fin de la saison 3. Exit donc The Abominable Bride et la saison 4.**_  
 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. =)**_

* * *

"Oh franchement Sherlock, ça ne va pas te tuer !"

"Pas littéralement, non. Mais là tout de suite, je ne peux imaginer plus douloureuse expérience que d'être assis dans un pub avec eux !"

John leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. "Ne fais pas tant de mélo Sherlock ! Et t'envoler pour l'Europe de l'Est pour toujours ? Où ça se classe sur ton échelle de douleur ? Ils sont heureux que tu restes, et veulent simplement te payer un verre. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça signifierait beaucoup pour eux si tu sortais de ce drap, enfilais quelques vêtements et venais avec moi !"

Sherlock grogna puis finalement se leva. "Bien ! Je serai prêt dans dix minutes."

Et il partit dans le couloir.

"Oh et Sherlock... Peut-être que tu pourrais oublier le pantalon de costume pour une fois ? Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire."

"Pourquoi ? Je m'habille toujours comme ça."

"Euh, tu n'aurais pas un jean ?"

"Si bien-sûr que j'en _possède_ un !"

"Oh bien ! Mets plutôt ça. Comme ça, tu auras peut-être l'air d'essayer de t'amuser, même si ce n'est pas vrai."

Sherlock répondit en levant seulement les yeux, tout en parcourant le reste du couloir, puis il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte plutôt bruyamment.

John s'assit dans sa chaise et souffla faiblement. Cette soirée pouvait tourner au désastre, il en était bien conscient. Mais il n'avait pas voulu dire non au plan de Lestrade. Greg avait été tellement content quand il avait su que Sherlock avait tout compte fait été autorisé à rester à Londres. Alors environ une semaine après l'événement, il avait dit à John qu'il voulait inviter Sherlock à sortir boire un verre et célébrer son retour... même si son absence n'avait duré que cinq minutes. John suspectait qu'un petit air de tragédie planait encore après la supposée mort de Sherlock pendant ces deux ans. Alors, pour ceux qui avaient pensé le perdre à tout jamais une nouvelle fois, c'était plus que du soulagement de réaliser qu'il n'allait nulle part. Sherlock était, bien-sûr, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'une soirée dans un pub.

Sherlock émergea finalement de sa chambre, et chose assez étonnante, en jean. Il portait tout de même une chemise blanche, mais John était satisfait qu'il ne paraisse pas aussi professionnel et collet-monté qu'il l'était habituellement. Lestrade et sa clique pourrait effectivement avoir l'impression qu'il était là pour s'amuser... même si c'était un peu inhabituel.

"Allons en finir avec ça," dit Sherlock avec un soupir, et il saisit son manteau et son écharpe.

Ils arrivèrent au pub peu de temps après et Sherlock agrippa le bras de John à l'entrée lorsqu'il vit les personnes présentes à la table.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Personne ici à part Lestrade ne se soucie une minute que je sois là dans ce pub ou en Europe de l'Est avec une balle dans la tête ! Pourquoi Donovan et Anderson sont ici ? C'est une stupide excuse pour que tout le monde puisse picoler, et je ne participerai pas à ça." Il amorça un demi-tour vers la porte.

"Oh, pas question !" gronda John en l'empêchant de sortir. "Je leur ai promis que tu viendrais et il n'y a aucune chance que je me fasse enguirlander pour t'avoir laissé filer ! S'ils finissent bourrés, tu pourras partir une fois qu'ils ne seront plus capables de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Mais pour le moment, tu vas te montrer reconnaissant ! Envers Greg au moins !"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

" _Lestrade_! clarifia aussitôt John en soufflant d'exaspération. "Aller, allons-y."

Ils cheminèrent vers la table et prirent place. Comme Sherlock s'y attendait déjà, personne hormis Lestrade ne remarqua réellement son arrivée. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que quelqu'un d'autre ait été informé que cette soirée lui était dédiée ! Cependant peu lui importait. Ça ferait moins de gens avec qui il serait forcé d'interagir avec amabilité.

"Hey ! Bon retour parmi nous !" dit Lestrade joyeusement en lui donnant une ferme poignée de main.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'à quel point nous devons nous réjouir. Je ne reste pas pour une raison particulièrement agréable."

"Ah ça !" dit Lestrade avec un geste évasif de la main. "Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant ! La chose importante est que tu es de retour ici et maintenant. Essaie de profiter et d'être heureux d'être à la maison."

"Si... réjouissant," marmonna Sherlock sarcastique tout en regardant le pub autour de lui.

L'assemblée commanda ce qui sembla être leur seconde tournée, ils semblaient être là depuis un moment. John força Sherlock à prendre une bière avec tout le monde. Ce dernier but la sienne lentement, n'étant pas très motivé pour consommer aussi rapidement que les autres. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de finir saoul, et dans une forme inutile de lui-même en présence de toutes ces personnes.

Une autre tournée générale plus tard, John remarqua que Sherlock manquait à l'appel. Il le repéra au bar, parlant aléatoirement aux gens.

"Hum, excusez-moi un instant," dit-il à Lestrade au dessus de la musique.

"Clairement, votre femme n'est pas infidèle. Vous sautez en conclusions. Elle est indubitablement en train de faire des plans de rénovation de votre chambre pendant que vous êtes en voyage d'affaires. Mais, au vu de votre comportement actuel, vous allez la rendre soupçonneuse, alors je vous suggère de prendre un taxi et de rentrer chez vous avant qu'elle n'annule les travaux et ne commence ses propres valises !"

C'est sur cette scène que John arriva, et l'homme vida rapidement le reste de sa bière, avant de glisser un billet sur la table et de filer vers la sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que... Sherlock, tu n'es pas là pour prendre des affaires !"

"Mais je ne veux pas m'asseoir à cette table et _discuter_ avec eux, John ! Tu ne peux pas m'y contraindre !"

"Deux bières !" cria John par dessus Sherlock. "Retourne juste à la table. Le pauvre Lestrade va penser que tu te fiches de ce qu'il a organisé pour toi. Ce n'est pas si compliqué Sherlock, tu sais comment feindre les choses. Une femme a cru que tu voulais l'épouser il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous savons tous que tu peux jouer la comédie. Alors dépasse ça et affiche un visage avenant !" John lui tendit une bière.

Sherlock s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce et marcha vers la table, seulement pour entendre un rire peu habituel chez Lestrade.

"Oh arrête ! Stop ! Je ne peux plus respirer, sérieusement ! Oh bien revoilà Sherlock ! Anderson, il faut que tu lui racontes depuis le début."

Sherlock put entendre que Lestrade ressentait les effets des trois tournées qu'il avait bues jusqu'à présent.

"Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit intéressé d'entendre ça," dit Anderson, l'air légèrement supérieur.

"Sherlock, as-tu déjà entendu la théorie d'Anderson sur la façon dont tu as simulé ta mort ?"

Sherlock secoua la tête en regardant Anderson avec méfiance. "Anderson a raison, peut-être pour la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais intéressé par ça. Je sais comment j'ai fait. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'entendre ce qu'un autre cinglé - Aïe !" John lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table. "Comme je le disais, Anderson, _je t'en prie_ , après toi."

"Tu vas adorer ça Sherlock, c'est tordant ! Je veux dire, je n'ai peut-être pas ri quand il me l'a racontée la première fois, mais maintenant que je te sais vivant et en bonne santé, c'est assurément très drôle !"

"Et être bourré doit aider pas mal," murmura Sherlock.

"Alors quoi, tu veux juste me la faire raconter pour te foutre de moi ?!" Anderson croisa les bras avec agacement et regarda autour de la table. "Gardez tous à l'esprit que j'avais, finalement, raison ! Et vous aviez tout faux ! Je savais au moins qu'il était toujours vivant, même si je ne savais pas exactement comment il s'en est tiré !"

"Oh arrête de râler comme un enfant, Anderson, et raconte cette stupide histoire ! Lestrade ne la fermera pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait !" dit Sherlock avant de boire davantage de sa bière. Son intention n'était peut-être pas de se saouler, mais il voulait simplement gérer l'irritation liée à cette soirée et les idées sûrement idiotes d'Anderson. Du coup la bière se montrait soudainement plus attractive.

"Bon d'accord !" et Anderson commença à raconter en détails. Il décrivit tout, depuis le sandow attaché au toit, à l'hypnotiseur qui avait rendu John inconscient quelques minutes, jusqu'au masque qui avait déguisé Moriarty en Sherlock. Sherlock afficha un petit sourire tout le long du récit, pensant que sa méthode était bien meilleure.

"Puis tu as rebondi et tu es passé au travers d'une fenêtre. Tu es sorti de l'hôpital de là. Donc voilà comment tu as fait, c'était ma théorie ! Allez-y riez autant que vous le voulez, mais je pense que c'était plutôt bon !"

"Bien-sûr Anderson. Peu importe si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit," siffla Sherlock.

"Hola hola hola ! Attends une seconde Anderson !" dit Lestrade en l'attrapant par l'épaule. "Comment peux-tu laisser de côté une des parties les plus drôles ?"

"De quelle partie s'agit-il ?"

"La partie impliquant une certaine pathologiste !" dit Lestrade en donnant du coude à Anderson.

Sherlock étrécit son regard. L'inspecteur était clairement sous influence parce qu'il ne mettait généralement jamais Molly Hooper en pleine lumière sans raison. Qu'est-ce qu'Anderson avait bien pu théoriser à propos de Molly ?

"Cette partie n'était pas importante !" dit Anderson en agitant la main.

"Pff ! Sans importance ?! C'est drôle ! Voilà tout ! Aller Anderson, raconte à Sherlock ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il soit passé à travers la fenêtre. Il va se régaler ! Et grouille, parce que Molly m'a écrit par texto qu'elle était en chemin et je ne pense pas qu'elle trouverait ça aussi hilarant."

Anderson leva les yeux. "Bon d'accord, alors. Sherlock tu es passé par la fenêtre et Molly attendait là, parce qu'elle t'a aidé bien-sûr, comme je l'avais correctement deviné ! Enfin bref, tu as détaché le sandow et tu t'es débarrassé des bris de verre sur ton manteau et dans tes cheveux. Ce faisant, tu as marché à grands pas vers Molly Hooper, et..." Anderson fit une pause pour regarder Sherlock avec embarras un instant avant de continuer. "Et ensuite tu l'as attrapée et tu lui as donné un baiser plutôt passionné."

John commença à rire hystériquement tout comme Lestrade et Donovan. Les yeux de Sherlock doublèrent de taille quand il entendit la dernière phrase. Il ne s'était pas attendu à...ça.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Anderson. "Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est aussi ridicule ! Elle l'a aidé à simuler sa mort, lui sauvant la vie au passage. Il était très reconnaissant ! N'est-ce pas Sherlock ?!" demanda Anderson.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'étais reconnaissant, oui. Cependant je dois dire que c'est rarement comme ça que je montre ma gratitude." Il prit une autre grande gorgée de sa bière.

"Rarement ?!" éructa Lestrade entre deux gloussements. "Jamais tu veux dire ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, Sherlock. Je pense que nous te connaissons tous trop bien !"

Soudainement Sherlock posa son verre et fronça les sourcils vers Lestrade qui tentait de retrouver une respiration plus lente.

"Attends, tu as dit que je n'aurais _jamais_ pu faire ça ? Peut-être que tu n'as pas formulé correctement ta pensée. Tu me crois réellement incapable d'embrasser une femme ?"

Ce fut Sally qui intervint. "Oh je t'en prie ! Tu peux à peine parler à une femme sans la rabaisser ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'être détective pour dire que tu ne pourrais pas faire tomber une femme dans tes bras même si ta vie en dépendait !"

Sherlock lui lança un regard acéré. "Ce serait une erreur de supposer que mes interactions avec toi offrent une quelconque indication sur mes compétences en général avec le sexe opposé. Si je possédais la faculté de "faire tomber une femme dans mes bras" comme tu dis, tu serais certainement la dernière personne au monde à le savoir !"

"Aucune femme ne le saurait !" rétorqua Donovan. "Rien qui ait un pouls ne pourrait le savoir, Sherlock Holmes ! La seule chose pour laquelle tu te passionnes c'est ton propre cerveau de taré !"

"Oh aller Sherlock c'est marrant !" dit Lestrade, essayant clairement d'apaiser la situation quelque peu. Dans son état induit par l'alcool, il avait seulement pensé faire rire Sherlock. Mais bien évidemment il ne voulait pas que ça tourne en une séance d'insultes. "On te connaît, alors j'ai imaginé que tu trouverais ça aussi dingue que moi !"

Alors que Sherlock finissait sa seconde bière sur un estomac qui avait été vide toute la journée, il put sentir la légère altération au niveau de son cerveau. En temps normal, ce genre de taquineries à ses dépends ne l'aurait même pas fait ciller, mais il sentit sont irritation croître rapidement. Ces abrutis n'avaient aucune idée de quelles sortes de compétences il possédait en termes de passion. Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme déficient en quoi que ce soit...

"Oh oui, tellement dingue," dit-il avec un visage assez crispé. "Vous me connaissez si bien."

John se sentit un peu inquiet en regardant Sherlock. Il appréhendait à ce sujet, et espérait que Sherlock allait faire en sorte de conserver une ambiance plaisante.

"Salut les gars !" dit une voix douce, approchant de la table.

La tablée entière salua Molly alors qu'elle prenait une place. Elle s'assit à côté de Lestrade qui avait été chercher une autre chaise pour elle.

"Désolée je suis en retard. Ça m'a pris du temps de boucler ce soir. J'espère que je n'ai rien manqué d'important." Elle regarda autour de la table.

Deux ou trois personnes gloussèrent un peu de sa question innocente. Sherlock lui offrit un petit sourire toutefois. "Seulement si tu comptes des idiots bourrés comme importants."

"Je suis surprise que tu sois là, Sherlock. Je ne pensais pas que John serait capable de te convaincre. Est-ce que tu portes un _jean_ ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Sherlock leva les yeux. "Quel est le but de porter des vêtements décontractés si ça me rend seulement étrange aux yeux des autres ?!" demanda-t-il à John.

"Ça te va bien, Sherlock. Je faisais juste une remarque, c'est tout !" Molly but une gorgée de la bière que Lestrade avait commandée pour elle.

Sherlock observa la façon dont elle touchait la base de son annulaire gauche, là où il n'y avait plus de bague désormais. Mais il nota qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle souriait légèrement pour elle-même. Elle n'était pas vraiment embêtée que ça soit terminé. Quelqu'aient pu être les circonstances de la rupture de ses fiançailles, il pouvait dire qu'au plus profond d'elle Molly savait que c'était pour le mieux. En fait, il était content qu'elle soit là maintenant.

"Des autopsies particulièrement fascinantes aujourd'hui, Molly ?"questionna Sherlock, se penchant en avant sur la table pour l'entendre au dessus de la musique qui se jouait.

"Oh euh, laisse-moi réfléchir..."

"Aucune discussion boulot permise !" dit Donovan, se penchant au dessus de Lestrade et en pointant Molly. "Tu es supposée t'amuser. Ne le laisse pas te casser les pieds !"

"Je ne lui casse pas les pieds !" cracha Sherlock. "Il se trouve qu'elle possède un des meilleurs intellects à cette table, alors s'il te plaît pardonne-moi si je préfère parler avec elle de quelque chose d'intelligent plutôt que d'assister à ton flirt alcoolique avec Anderson !"

Donovan pinça les lèvres et se retourna avec frustration.

Molly ne pût s'empêcher de glousser. Elle n'avait personnellement jamais apprécié la compagnie de Donovan. Et bien-sûr ça l'avait toujours irritée au plus haut point que la femme soit si dure avec Sherlock.

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit ou presque, Molly renseigna Sherlock sur les événements de la journée. Elle n'avait rien de terriblement palpitant à partager, mais elle essaya de le faire avec le plus de détails possible, considérant le fait qu'il aurait pu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment. Et bien-sûr elle le laissait l'interrompre pour qu'il puisse faire ses propres déductions après avoir entendu ses découvertes sur chaque affaire. Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ces personnes voulaient l'accueillir pour son retour, elles auraient dû offrir au pauvre homme une affaire de double homicide au lieu de lui payer un verre.

Finalement, aux alentour de vingt-trois-heures trente, John annonça qu'il avait besoin de retrouver Mary à la maison. Il s'était déjà senti mal de la laisser, mais ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent d'amener une femme enceinte dans un pub. Sherlock, bien-sûr, ne se plaignit pas de partir. Il prit le temps toutefois, alors qu'il mettait son manteau, de remercier Lestrade pour la soirée. Il remercia aussi Molly pour sa compagnie.

"Ce fut un plaisir, Molly. Merci d'avoir rendu cette dernière heure supportable." dit-il plutôt honnêtement.

Ses joues étaient agréablement rosées et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle lui souriait et acquiesçait de la tête. Sur ce point, il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux deux bières qu'elle avait consommées jusque là, où à l'attention qu'il lui portait. Peut-être à cause de l'alcool dans son système sanguin, il eût la soudaine envie de dire " _tu vois Donovan ? Tes déductions au sujet de mes capacités avec une femme étaient aussi stupides que j'ai dit qu'elles l'étaient !_ "

"Bonne nuit tout le monde !" dit John en savonnant légèrement ses mots. Il avait bu le double de Sherlock.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie et étaient presque à la porte quand Sherlock entendit Donovan dire à Molly :

"Dieu merci il est enfin parti ! Maintenant tu peux vraiment t'amuser ! Peut-être que tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer un _vrai_ mâle ce soir !"

 _Ce fut la goutte de trop._

Sherlock stoppa son pas. John s'arrêta à la porte et vit que Sherlock ne le suivait pas.

"Sherlock ? Que se-passe-t-il ? Tu viens ?"

"Dans une minute John," dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et contrôlée. Puis il se tourna pour faire à nouveau face à leurs amis.

"Oh Molly ?" appela Sherlock vers la table, et elle le regarda. "Molly j'ai failli oublier quelque chose. Pourrais-tu venir une minute ?"

Molly se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et commença à marcher vers la porte. Le reste des personnes présentes observaient la scène, puisque Sherlock avait dû crier pour capter l'attention de Molly. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Sherlock, ce dernier fit quelques rapides enjambées pour venir à sa rencontre. Durant ces dix secondes de marche, non seulement Sherlock la rejoignit mais défit aussi d'un geste vif l'écharpe qui était comme toujours, enroulée autour de son cou. Il la balança littéralement derrière lui où elle se retrouva sur la tête d'un homme innocent assis à une table voisine. Alors que Molly commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, elle fut coupée net.

Et toutes les autres bouches en tombèrent au sol.

Sherlock s'était arrêté lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec elle, et en une fraction de seconde, ses mains avaient attrapé sa tête et caressé son visage. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant et s'était penché pour lui donner un baiser fort, insistant et _passionné_.

Sherlock sentit Molly échapper un souffle étonné au contact de ses lèvres, mais elle se relaxa presque instantanément contre lui, et il sentit ses mains tâtonner pour agripper le col de son manteau. Sa bouche répondit plus que de bonne grâce contre la sienne... et le baiser se retrouva mutuellement approfondi.

La chaleur de ce baiser était palpable pour quiconque avait une vision fonctionnelle.

"Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce-que j'avais dit ?!" s'exclama Anderson en tapant du poing sur la table tout en regardant les autres. Mais aucun ne put fermer sa mâchoire décrochée, le laissant seul à réagir.

Sherlock embrassa Molly jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne, au point d'en oublier pourquoi il avait initié ce baiser au départ. Il ne fut ramené à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts quitter son manteau et glisser sur la peau nue de sa nuque. Il écarta finalement son visage, séparant délicatement leurs lèvres à présent gonflées. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle erratique et court. Les pupilles de Molly occupaient la totalité de ses iris et il ne pouvait que supposer, avec un léger embarras qu'il devait en être de même pour lui.

Sherlock fut vaguement conscient qu'un certain nombre de tables commençaient à applaudir. Mais sur le moment, il ne put se focaliser que sur Molly. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de tenter de parler.

"Pardonne-moi, Molly. Je... j'avais besoin de...prouver une théorie." Il retira ses mains de son visage. Elles se sentirent soudainement vides en retombant sur ses côtés. Elle laissa également retomber les siennes de sa nuque.

"R...rien à euh...pardonner," essaya-t-elle de dire d'un ton détaché, mais sa voix tremblait évidemment. Elle dut elle aussi s'éclaircir la gorge et s'humecter rapidement les lèvres avant d'ajouter. "Je ne suis pas certaine de voir ce que tu voulais, euh... prouver... mais je suis sûre que tu as réussi."

La bouche de Sherlock se dessina d'un petit sourire en regardant la femme douce qui lui souriait en retour. Puis, il se redressa et arrangea son col, tournant la tête vers le reste de la table.

"Bien, maintenant je pense que je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison les gars. Encore une fois, ce fut un plaisir... Molly," dit-il, adoucissant le ton et la regardant à nouveau avec un acquiescement de la tête.

Puis il repartit de là où il était venu, reprenant son écharpe des mains de l'homme qui attendait de la lui rendre. "Merci Monsieur," annonça-t-il en l'enroulant autour de son cou une nouvelle fois. Et sur ces mots, il sortit par la porte que John tenait toujours, en état de choc.

Greg Lestrade se tourna vers le reste de la table et ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Il prit finalement la parole.

"Oh mon dieu. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà désaoulé aussi vite dans toute ma vie."

Molly resta immobile où elle était, un petit sourire collé au visage. Il se passa une minute entière avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger et se rasseoir sur sa chaise avec un bruit sourd. Elle se tourna un moment après vers Donovan avec un grand sourire.

"Autre chose que tu voudrais ajouter, Sally ?"

Sally Donovan arqua un sourcil et ne put que détourner son regard, incapable de formuler une quelconque réponse. Le reste de la table pouffa de rire...

... Exception faite bien-sûr d'Anderson, qui était assis les bras croisés, acquiesçant de la tête, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

"Je vous l'avais bien dit," répéta-t-il fièrement. "Je vous l'avais dit ! Et _maintenant_ qui est-ce-qui diminue le QI de toute la rue ?!"

* * *

 _ **A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapitre Deux

Ce fut ce qui réveilla John Watson alors qu'il tentait de prolonger sa nuit dans son lit douillet. La voix de Mary lui fendit le crâne comme une lame et il grimaça alors qu'elle appelait depuis la cuisine. Il était désolé d'avoir bu autant d'alcool la nuit précédente. Il nota avec un grognement qu'il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été.

"John, je suis aussi grosse que la totalité de cet appartement et je ne vais pas revenir pour te le montrer. Tu vas _vouloir_ voir ça !"

John jura dans un souffle. "Très bien ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! J'espère que c'est important !"

Finalement John traîna des pieds hors de la chambre, descendit dans le hall, puis dans la cuisine où Mary était assise à leur petite table. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, louchant douloureusement face aux rayons du soleil qui brillaient droit sur son visage, à travers les volets.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mary ? Que peut-il y avoir de si important ? demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage avec ses paumes.

"Premièrement, je ne te plains absolument pas. Personne ne t'a forcé à boire autant, pendant que ta femme enceinte restait à la maison. Et deuxièmement, _ça_ c'est très important." Elle tendit son téléphone tout en ajoutant. "Tu voudras forcément voir ce qui fait le buzz sur Twitter en ce moment."

John prit le téléphone et étrécit son regard vers l'écran. Mais ses yeux doublèrent rapidement de taille alors qu'il y voyait de plus près.

"Sainte..." Ses mots tombèrent en même temps que sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Ouais. Je te l'avais dit," dit Mary avec un sourire. "Combien de verres exactement a bu Sherlock la nuit dernière ?"

"Euh... hum... beaucoup moins que moi. Mon dieu j'avais oublié ça !"

"Tu l'as vu ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! dit Mary en lui tapant le bras.

"Tu dormais ! Je... je... oh Seigneur, je me demande si Sherlock a vu ça. C'est de la folie. Tu sais, parfois j'oublie que cet idiot est une sorte de célébrité. Oh non quelqu'un a fait une vidéo ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, au point que Mary lui arracha le téléphone pour voir par elle-même.

"Oh mon... Waouh ! Regarde-moi ça !" gloussa Mary une main devant la bouche. "Il est doué, hein ?"

"Ok, c'est bon. Je vais passer à Baker Street plus tôt ce matin. Je ne devais m'y rendre que dans deux heures, mais c'est une crise qui doit être gérée. Il doit au moins être mis au courant." John embrassa la tête de sa femme, alors qu'elle continuait de regarder la même vidéo, et éclatait en un concert de gloussements.

John se dépêcha de s'habiller et de se préparer à partir. Voilà que s'annonçait une journée très intéressante...

* * *

Molly était fatiguée le lendemain. Elle avait veillé à ne pas abuser avec l'alcool étant donné qu'elle devait être de retour au boulot relativement tôt, mais elle n'avait pas quitté le pub avant minuit passé. Alors le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Elle s'était sentie plutôt fière d'elle-même tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle dans la nuit, et même au matin. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait très bien géré le comportement bizarre de Sherlock la soirée précédente. Elle ne s'était pas monté la tête en imaginant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne s'était mise en colère du fait qu'il ait le culot de l'embrasser au beau milieu d'un pub.

Ce qu'il y avait aussi... c'était cette agréable sensation chaque fois qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase. Du coup, ce n'était pas douloureux. Qu'importe le pourquoi du comment, elle se délectait du moment dans son entièreté, ça c'était sûr. Elle s'était même autorisé à se rejouer la scène dans ses rêves le matin, avant que le réveil n'interrompe brutalement le délicieux souvenir.

Molly décida de prendre un taxi ce matin-là, ce qu'elle faisait les matins où elle sentait qu'elle le "méritait". Et au vu de sa fatigue, c'était le cas ce matin. Le taxi la déposa devant le perron de l'hôpital St Bart's et elle régla sa course. Elle sortit de la voiture avec ses deux sacs sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle remarqua à peine que des personnes attendaient devant la porte principale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à leur niveau. Et juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, plusieurs de ces personnes se placèrent sur son chemin, et un flash l'aveugla. Arriva ensuite un flot rapide de questions.

"Dr Hooper ! Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre relation avec Sherlock Holmes ?"

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble vous et Sherlock ?"

"Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes embrasse bien ?"

"L'avez-vous arraché des griffes de son ex Jeanine ?"

Molly était totalement abasourdie. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'être bombardée de questions par les reporters de tabloïds. Elle qui avait pris la mauvaise habitude de bégayer et de perdre ses mots en parlant simplement à _une_ personne, alors plusieurs personnes qui lui sautaient dessus était plus que déstabilisant. Elle tâtonna derrière elle et trouva finalement la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit et s'échappa dans le bâtiment. Elle courut presque, une fois à l'intérieur, bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à entrer dans l'hôpital.

Elle se jeta dans l'ascenseur et ferma la porte avant que quiconque ne puisse se joindre à elle. Là elle osa sortir son téléphone... vingt nouveaux messages de ses amis et de sa famille. Ouais, un score un peu plus haut que la moyenne. Elle avait trente-sept amis qui lui avaient envoyé un clip vidéo de vingt-deux secondes sur YouTube. Et elle ne regarda pas ce qui se passait sur Twitter. Elle n'avait jamais reçu autant de notifications de sa vie !

Molly laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'elle se montrait assez folle pour cliquer sur un lien vidéo dans un des e-mails... et il était là. Dans toute sa splendeur. C'était presque plus choquant de le regarder qu'il avait été de le vivre. Personne d'autre n'était là pour le voir et pourtant elle sentait tout son visage prendre la température et la couleur de la lave en fusion. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle passa rapidement près du couple qui attendait devant, puis courut directement dans le vestiaire des femmes.

Elle se demanda exactement quand elle se sentirait prête à quitter sa cachette pour aller travailler. Dieu merci elle travaillait dans une morgue, avec un cadenas sur la porte.

* * *

"Yoo hoo !" appela Mrs. Hudson doucement en entrant dans l'appartement silencieux à neuf heure et demi ce matin-là. Elle n'était pas surprise que Sherlock soit encore endormi.

Elle traversa le hall sur la pointe des pieds et tapa légèrement à la porte… rien.

« Sherlock ! Yoo hoo ! Votre frère est ici ! Je ne peux le retenir plus longtemps ! Il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne vous aura pas vu ! Elle toqua encore à la porte, un peu plus fort.

C'est là qu'elle entendit quelque chose comme un grognement étouffé, puis un entremêlement de pieds, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour que Sherlock ne la regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que-veut-il ?! Dites-lui de partir et de m'envoyer un texto plus tard. »

« Il ne s'en ira pas ! J'ai essayé de lui dire que vous le rappelleriez mais il ne partira pas. »

« Non en effet, je n'en ai pas l'intention, » vint la voix de Mycroft depuis le salon à présent.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « Une minute, » grogna-t-il à Mrs. Hudson avant de refermer brutalement la porte.

« Il arrive, » dit Mrs. Hudson avec un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Il ferait mieux, » dit Mycroft, plus pour lui-même.

Quelques instant plus tard, Sherlock descendit mollement le couloir et entra dans la cuisine, sans surprise, dans un drap.

« Je me déplace pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, et tu te présentes en drap ! »

« Pitié, Mycroft ! Je n'ai pas mis de vêtements pour Buckingham Palace. Qu'aurais-t _u_ de si spécial ? » Il alla vers le bureau devant lequel il s'assit pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable.

« Oh bien, tu allumes ton ordinateur. Voilà qui va rendre ma tâche bien plus simple, » renifla Mycroft. « Tu n'as clairement pas regardé les réseaux sociaux depuis ton portable au cours des douze dernières heures. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je dû ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour. »

« As-tu passé une charmante soirée la nuit dernière au pub avec tes petits amis ? » s'enquit l'aîné des Holmes, faisant mine de changer de sujet. « Il semble certain que oui. »

« Oh relax, Mycroft. Je n'ai tiré sur personne cette fois, soupira-t-il en ouvrant ses e-mails. Mycroft observa Sherlock qui commençait à froncer les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, petit frère ? » demanda-t-il avec un étonnement feint.

« Pourquoi tout le monde m'envoie des liens vidéo ? » commença-t-il à murmurer devant l'écran.

Juste à cet instant, John déboula dans l'appartement, faisant Sherlock le regarder d'une façon plutôt confuse. Il était en avance de plus d'une heure et il semblait totalement à bout de souffle. John regarda vers Mycroft qui était assis sur le canapé, et haussa d'abord les sourcils, interrogateur avant de parler.

« Lui avez-vous montré ? » demanda John, en pointant Sherlock.

« J'étais sur le point de le regarder découvrir le pot aux roses lui-même. » Son regarda retourna sur son frère. « Sherlock, pourquoi ne cliques-tu pas sur ce lien vidéo ? »

« Lequel ? » il fronçait toujours les sourcils.

« Cela n'a pas grande importance, n'est-ce pas ? Prends l'e-mail que tu as sous les yeux. Je te garantis qu'ils te mèneront tous au même endroit. »

John avança et se tint debout derrière Sherlock alors qu'il suivait le lien, et que la vidéo de vingt-deux secondes commençait. Le visage de Sherlock se ferma presque instantanément quand il reconnut le décor du pub. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui avait valu le coup d'être filmée par quelqu'un la nuit précédente. Il regarda avec un mélange de choc et de crainte, comme si lui et Molly étaient des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues de sa vie.

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla John derrière lui. Il posa une main devant sa bouche un moment pour contenir le rire qui menaçait. « Je te jure, ça devient plus comique chaque fois que je la regarde. Je trouve que toute la partie avec le jeté d'écharpe élève le tout à un très haut niveau. »

Sherlock pivota sur son siège et regarda son ami en grimaçant. « Et combien de fois as-tu regardé ça exactement ? »

« Oh, tu sais, juste une paire de fois ce matin avec Mary. Elle a été très impressionnée, Sherlock ! » Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement.

« Et que viens-tu faire ici précisément, Mycroft ?! » demanda Sherlock. « Tu es là pour m'envoyer en Europe de l'Est tout compte fait, pour démonstration affective dans un lieu public ? Je suis sûr qu'ils meurent d'envie de trouver n'importe qu'elle raison pour me virer à nouveau ! »

« Je suis ici pour te dire que c'était surtout une démonstration publique de stupidité ! Tu es à peine revenu. Ce n'est pas le meilleur timing pour diffuser sur tout l'Internet ton visage en train de rouler un patin au Dr. Hooper ! Tu crois que ce genre de chose va conforter le gouvernement que tu es revenu pour travailler avec le plus grand sérieux sur l'affaire qui nous préoccupe ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.

« Tu n'as pas regardé Twitter ? Tu dois en être autour d'un million de notifications ! » demanda John en prenant son téléphone.

« J'ai désactivé ce truc depuis un bon bout de temps, dit Sherlock avec un geste évasif. « Je l'utilise uniquement pour mon travail, je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder ce qui se passe dans ma propre vie ! »

« Oh c'est aussi arrivé sur le blog ! » annonça John, montrant son téléphone à Sherlock. « Regarde, nous avons des tas de commentaires sur ma publication de la dernière affaire. Deux cents soixante-dix nouveaux commentaires, et de ce que je peux voir aucun n'est en rapport avec l'affaire… oui, tout ce que je lis sont des questions à propos de toi et Molly. »

« Oh, bonté divine ! Les gens n'ont-ils donc rien de mieux à faire de leur vie ?! Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas… commettre un crime ou quelque chose d'intéressant ?! tempêta Sherlock avant de fermer son ordinateur.

« Un large panel de photographies à différents angles aussi. Plutôt fascinant, » ajouta Mycroft, sortant son propre téléphone. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de taper #Sherlockiss. » sourit-il sardonique.

Sherlock sauta de sa chaise en s'empêtrant dans le drap tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. « Bien ! Alors débarrasse-t-en ! » siffla-t-il à son frère.

« M'en débarrasser ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, Sherlock. Tu réalises combien il est difficile d'effacer une vidéo qui en est déjà au stade du virus, ajoute à ça toutes les images ! »

« Si tu es si terriblement _ennuyé_ par tout ça, alors fais-le ! N'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas les moyens. »

Mycroft ricana. « Je les ai peut-être, Sherlock. Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas la liberté d'user de ces ressources comme bon me semble en ce moment. »

« Whoa ! » s'exclama soudainement John. « Ce cliché en particulier offre une vision vraiment très détaillée du baiser ! Tu as mis du cœur à l'ouvrage ! » Il tourna l'écran de son téléphone vers Sherlock en secouant la tête.

Sherlock regarda de plus près l'image et son regard s'agrandit. Autant tout ça était devenu un peu flou au moment où il l'avait fait, autant, à le voir maintenant décortiqué seconde par seconde lui faisait réaliser une chose importante. Il commençait à envisager la possibilité qu'il avait prouvé sa petite théorie avec un peu trop de conviction, comme cette image en particulier l'illustrait parfaitement.

Soudain Mrs. Hudson montra le bout de son nez. « Sherlock très cher, il y a des gens à la porte qui veulent savoir si Molly est ici. Pourquoi Molly serait-elle là maintenant ? »

« Évidemment qu'elle n'est pas là ! » tonna Sherlock. Elle est à… »

Et cette pensée le percuta. _Molly_ … devait être sortie de son appartement à cette heure. Il regarda sa montre. Oui, elle devait se trouver à Bart's depuis plus d'une heure. Pas. Bon…

« Je vais m'habiller, » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. « Mycroft, envoie une voiture attendre Mol – le Dr. Hooper à Bart's à dix-sept heures ce soir. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la liberté d'utiliser- »

« Fais-le ! » hurla-t-il. Je ne te demande pas d'user de tes précieuses ressources pour moi. Je te demande de permettre à une femme sans défense de ne pas se faire dévorer vivante par des reporters vicieux ! Assurément le Dr. Hooper n'a rien fait de particulier pour éveiller la colère du Gouvernement britannique. Alors envoie une voiture ce soir, pour _elle_ ! »

Mycroft arqua un sourcil et échangea un regard avec John. « Considère que c'est fait. »

Sherlock se replia dans sa chambre et commença à s'habiller. Contrôler les dégâts requérait l'utilisation de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner dans un drap plus longtemps. Alors qu'il était en train de boutonner sa chemise, il attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit quand il était sorti de la chambre plus tôt. Il ignora toutes les notifications d' e-mails, et alla directement voir ses textos. Il y en avait quelques uns de John lui demandant s'il était levé et s'il s'était déjà connecté, puis disant qu'il arrivait. Puis il vit ceux de Molly…

 **Es-tu réveillé ? - MH**

 **Tu ferais mieux de rester dans ton appartement aujourd'hui. - MH**

 **Quoique tu fasses, ne viens pas à Bart's - MH**

 **Tu ferais aussi bien de ne pas te connecter non plus. - MH**

 **Peut-être que tu devrais mettre ton téléphone de côté… Oh je suppose que tu l'as regardé maintenant si tu lis ce message… Mais à partir de maintenant laisse-le de côté. - MH**

 **Ne va pas, je répète, ne va pas sur Twitter !… Arrête vraiment de regarder ton téléphone tout de suite ! - MH**

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant l'écran de son téléphone. Elle semblait plutôt embarrassée, d'après son estimation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, étant donné les circonstances. Il se demandait toutefois ce qu'elle avait si peur qu' _il_ découvre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été présent et extrêmement participatif à l'événement de la nuit passée.

Il sentit qu'il était de bon ton de formuler une réponse, réalisant qu'elle avait clairement envoyé ces messages dans un élan de panique. Ils se suivaient tous à deux ou trois minutes d'intervalle. Mais le dernier avait été envoyé une demi-heure plus tôt. Et malgré qu'elle lui ait intimé de ne pas prêter attention à son téléphone, il pouvait se représenter Molly regardant le sien continuellement en se demandant si une réponse était arrivée. Il répondit donc.

 **J'ai demandé à Mycroft de t'envoyer une voiture à la fin de ta garde. Tu voudras sûrement éviter tous les débordements du public… Au moins le temps que tout ça se calme. - SH**

Cela prit moins d'une minute pour elle de taper une réponse.

 **Oh. Ok, merci beaucoup. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. - MH**

 **Si. Je prends l'entière responsabilité. - SH**

Aucune réponse ne vint après ça, et Sherlock se demanda si elle lui en voulait. Ce qui aurait été compréhensible. Il venait de mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous en moins de trente secondes. Il secoua la tête tout en enfilant son gilet. _Stupide, stupide_ ! Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il accepte d'aller à ce pub dégoûtant après tout ? S'il était resté à la maison, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il avait prouvé ce qu'il voulait, très bien. Il avait surtout prouvé qu'il ne devrait pas s'impliquer dans des débats sociaux alcoolisés ridicules.

Il émergea finalement de sa chambre. John était assis tout seul et son frère n'était en vue nulle part.

« Mycroft a dit qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, alors il est parti. Il a dit qu'il enverrait la voiture pour elle toutefois. »

« Mm », fut la seule réponse que John obtint, alors que Sherlock s'asseyait dans sa chaise et commençait à se servir le thé que Mrs. Hudson avait apporté pendant qu'il s'habillait.

John hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres en regardant son ami. Finalement, il commença à ouvrir sa bouche à nouveau mais Sherlock parla en premier.

« Ne le dis pas, John. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pardon, quoi ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à te demander. »

« Je peux lister une demi-douzaine de questions ou de remarques que tu pourrais faire, et je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à une seule d'entre elles. » Il sourit rapidement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

« Comme par exemple, pourquoi as-tu fait ça la nuit dernière ? »

« Oui, celle-ci était en effet dans ma liste. »

« Et tu ne veux pas répondre à cette question ? »

« Non. Principalement parce que je l'ai déjà fait. Tu m'as posé la même question dans le taxi hier soir. Je déteste devoir me _répéter_. » Il ouvrit le journal devant son visage avec un craquement sourd.

John ricana. « J'étais un peu sur la touche hier soir, Sherlock, pardonne-moi si je ne remets pas l'intégralité de la conversation que nous avons eue dans le taxi… mais je suppose que tout ça est à relier à quelques taquineries dont tu as été la cible avant l'arrivée de Molly au pub. »

Aucune réponse de derrière le journal.

« Ok, je prends ça comme un oui… et ça ne méritait certainement pas une telle pagaille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toujours le silence derrière le journal.

Puis un sourire amusé commença à fleurir sur le visage de John. « Quoique _si_ , » dit-il lentement.

Le journal se baissa brutalement et Sherlock regarda fixement John.

John ne put retenir un petit rire et leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Désolé c'est juste - en quelque sorte, il _semble_ que ça valait le coup. Je veux dire, wow. »

Cette remarque lui valut un autre regard d'avertissement.

« Ok, ok, j'arrête. Vraiment. »

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant une paire de minutes alors que John était retourné vers son portable, et Sherlock vers son journal. Sherlock tenta d'ignorer les reniflements occasionnels venant de son ami qui lisait ou regardait sans aucun doute des choses relatives à la précédente humiliation nocturne. Puis il redevint silencieux, et Sherlock espéra que John avait changé de sujet… jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parle à nouveau.

« Ok, je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais je dois te dire encore une chose. Mary vient de me texter. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue utiliser autant de points d'exclamations. » sourit John en secouant la tête.

«Oh quoi maintenant ?! » soupira-t-il, abaissant encore son journal.

« On dirait que vous avez un nom désormais… toi et Molly. »

« On a un nom ? » L'arrête du nez de Sherlock se plissa de confusion.

«Mm hmm, » fredonna John, et il sourit d'abord en guise de réponse à son ami. Sherlock le regarda dans l'attente, puis John dit…

« Sherlolly. »


	3. Chapitre Trois

_**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ça va pour vous.**_  
 _ **Voici la suite, avec comme l'avaient espéré certains d'entre vous, la confrontation Molly/Sherlock. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, cette histoire appartient à la merveilleuse Writingwife83 et les personnages à la BBC et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

* * *

"Lestrade a envoyé un texto. Il y a eu un meurtre et un kidnapping. Un homme est mort et sa fillette de quatre ans a disparu de la maison," Sherlock informa-t-il John en attrapant aussitôt son manteau.

"Oh mon dieu," murmura John, se levant de sa chaise. "Où allons-nous ?"

"Bart's. Voir le corps de l'homme."

"Oh... bien, j'espère que les journalistes ne sont plus là."

"Oh si ils sont là, John. J'ai déjà vérifié ce matin. Molly a dit qu'ils étaient toujours sur sa route pour accéder au bâtiment." Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers.

" Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Seulement un jour s'est écoulé... et donc qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ?"

"Que-veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle répond aux journalistes qui lui posent des questions sur ce qui se passe entre vous ? C'est ça qui les intéresse, bien-sûr."

Sherlock ne répondit pas alors qu'il sortait devant la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas vraiment considéré la question. Il s'était inquiété que Molly ait pu être harcelée par les journalistes, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'elle puisse leur parler. Auquel cas, que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Rien probablement.

Il fut rappelé brutalement à la ridicule réalité lorsqu'il fit face à quelques journalistes qui attendaient devant l'appartement.

"Sherlock, pouvez-vous nous dire quelque chose à propos de votre relation avec le Dr. Hooper ?"

Il essaya de ne pas leur porter attention quand il les repoussa pour se rendre à l'endroit où il pourrait attraper un taxi. Il leva sa main face à la rue alors qu'il continuait d'entendre les questions qui volaient vers lui.

John tenta de l'aider. "Ecoutez, il y a eu un meurtre et Sherlock a besoin de travailler. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Excusez-nous !"

Un taxi s'arrêta finalement devant eux et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, en fermant rapidement la porte.

"On est tombé en enfer ? Sherlock, c'est de la folie !" dit John en s'installant dans son siège et regardant le tumulte par la fenêtre.

"Ça va s'essouffler, John. Il nous faut juste laisser le temps," dit Sherlock calmement. Il devait admettre cependant que tout le monde semblait pris de frénésie à propos de ce petit incident. Il ne se rappelait pas autant d'excitation autour de son histoire avec Jeanine. Il sembla que l'esprit de John allait vers la même conclusion.

"Les gens sont devenus fous de cette histoire ! Remarque, je suppose que comme c'est la première fois, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Je veux dire, l'histoire avec Jeanine n'était qu'un scandale, mais la relation était étalée dans tous les journaux. Là on est plus sur le commencement de quelque chose, alors c'est une expérience nouvelle pour tes fans je crois."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Le commencement de quelque chose ? Es-tu aussi délirant qu'eux ?!"

"Je voulais dire- désolé, j'ai voulu dire que ça leur _semblait_ être le commencement de quelque chose ! J'ai juste- tu sais, mauvaise expression," corrigea rapidement John, voyant la peur s'inscrire sur le visage de Sherlock en le regardant depuis le siège arrière du taxi.

"Ouais... enfin ce n'est pas très important," ajouta Sherlock alors qu'il tournait son regard vers le monde extérieur au taxi. "Ils ont beaucoup parlé sur nous, après tout."

"Mm, comment pourrai-je l'oublier ?" grogna John.

"Finalement cette rumeur a joyeusement pris sa retraite une fois que tu as été marié."

"Vrai... mais ce ne serait sans doute pas une solution efficace pour vous débarrasser des journalistes cette fois. Molly pourrait se trouver un autre petit-ami. Ou alors se remettre avec Tom."

Sherlock ricana. "Très peu probable à ce stade. À moins qu'il ne vive sous un rocher, il aura vu les mêmes photos et la même vidéo que nous."

John y regarda à deux fois. "Et tu trouves ça... amusant ?"

Il plissa les yeux en réfléchissant."Uuuuuummm... oui."

"Pourquoi ?" rit John. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Tom ?"

"Pourquoi pas le fait que même Anderson a un QI plus élevé ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet idiot déteindre sur Molly."

John pointa un doigt accusateur vers son ami."Ce que je pense, c'est que tu n'as pas aimé qu'il te ressemble."

"Il ne me ressemble pas. Il se trouve juste qu'il s'habille comme moi, " se renfrogna Sherlock.

"Il te ressemblait un peu, Sherlock, il te faut bien l'admettre. Il est clair que Molly a un type d'homme."

"Oui, en effet," répondit Sherlock en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. "Mais Tom n'était pas son type. Son type n'a rien à voir avec les vêtements ou les cheveux. C'est indéniablement plus que ça. De la même façon que tu n'aurais jamais pu te satisfaire d'un poste de professeur au dossier sans tâche, Molly n'aurait pas été heureuse avec Tom."

"Vraiment ?" demanda John légèrement suspicieux tout en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.

"Mm. Evidemment."

John le regarda fixement et pensa ajouter une remarque, mais il laissa tomber. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment. En grande partie parce qu'il étaient très proches de Bart's. Et bien-sûr il y avait un petit parterre de badauds juste devant, qui commença à fixer le taxi et à s'exciter à l'idée de mettre le grappin sur Sherlock.

"Sherlock, il va te falloir courir," dit John en voyant les gens s'approcher.

"Oui oui John, je sais, je peux m'en sortir John," dit-il, comme s'il était le sujet des ragots fumants des tabloïds chaque jour de sa vie.

Ils sautèrent du taxi et coururent vite vers l'entrée de Bart's, Sherlock devant et John traînant plus en arrière, essayant de décourager le groupe.

"Sherlock ! Allez-vous voir Molly Hooper ?!" hurla l'un des poursuivants.

"Nous travaillons, vous devriez rester à distance, merci ! Sherlock n'a rien à déclarer !" hurla John en retour.

Il se faufilèrent dans l'hôpital et John laissa échapper un soupir. "Tu sais, il va falloir que tu commences à me payer un salaire additionnel pour la gestion de tes relations publiques."

Sherlock lui sourit, narquois. "John, tu gères mes relations publiques pour rien depuis des années. Pourquoi devrais-je te payer maintenant ?"

"Enfoiré," murmura John, en secouant la tête alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue et Sherlock fit son entrée habituelle en poussant les portes. Lestrade se tenait là, parlant à Molly.

"Le voilà !" Tu as passé les portes principales vivant ? Ils ont même essayé de me soutirer des informations !" rit Lestrade. "J'ai dit pas de commentaire. Je suis là pour travailler à la résolution d'un meurtre, et je n'ai évidemment aucun commentaire à faire... à propos de ça !" Il désigna Sherlock et Molly.

Sherlock leva les yeux et décida de ne pas répondre directement à Lestrade. Cependant, il s'adressa à Molly.

"T'ont-ils beaucoup ennuyée ?" demanda-t-il, en baissant un peu la voix comme pour exclure les deux autres hommes dans la pièce.

"Um, un peu. J'ai juste été, tu sais, bousculée. Mais ça va." Elle lui offrit un sourire serré.

Elle était moyennement énervée d'après lui. Elle semblait agacée par toute cette situation, mais elle essayait d'agir comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir causé tout ce battage, pour un grand nombre de raisons.

"Bon, c'est le cadavre ?" demanda Sherlock, baissant le regard vers la table, ravi de changer de sujet.

"Unique tir dans la tête, bien propre," dit Molly tout en rabattant le drap. "Mort instantanée. Voici la balle."

Sherlock prit le sac plastique qu'elle tenait, examinant la balle à l'intérieur.

"On dirait que c'est l'oeuvre d'un... professionnel. Il n'y avait même pas un élément dérangé dans la maison," ajouta Lestrade. "On peut voir par où le tueur est entré, mais il a fait preuve d'habileté. Pas d'empreintes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un peu bizarre. C'était un mec très normal. Pas de boulot à haut poste ni d'implication politique. Ce genre d'assassinat n'est généralement pas celui auquel on a recours si le but est de simplement kidnapper un gosse.

"Situation familiale ?" demanda Sherlock, rendant la balle à Molly.

"Ben, il a divorcé de la mère de la petite il y a environ un an. Une bagarre juridique bien moche pour la garde. Aucun n'est remarié, mais le père fréquentait quelqu'un."

"Les mères ne flinguent pas leur ex si ça implique que leur enfant est kidnappé," intervint John.

"Non en effet," accorda Sherlock.

"La mère coopère avec nous. Elle est dans tous ses états évidemment," ajouta Lestrade.

"Lequel est blindé ?" demanda Sherlock en se penchant pour examiner la parfaite blessure par balle au milieu du front de Robert Lawrence. "J'ai besoin de savoir qui dans la famille a le plus de ressources. Un boulot comme celui-là n'est pas ce qu'il y a de moins cher."

"Et bien, son ex Barbara vient d'une famille fortunée. Et elle a encore sa mère en vie."

Le téléphone de Lestrade sonna à cet instant."Ouais, allô ? ... Oh mon dieu... Ok. J'arrive."

Il raccrocha et souffla. La fillette est vivante. Elle a été retrouvée errant dans un parc fréquenté, disant "amenez-moi à la police" et portant le même ours en peluche que celui qu'elle avait la nuit dernière... il faut que j'y aille. Je repasserai te voir Sherlock. Je t'enverrai par e-mail tout ce que j'ai sur l'ex et sa famille." Sur ces mots il se précipita hors de la morgue.

Molly recouvrit le visage de l'homme. Et la morgue se retrouva silencieuse. John regarda Sherlock et s'aperçut qu'il observait Molly.

"Ta garde est terminée, n'est-ce pas Molly ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Euh, oui. Tu peux euh, y aller en premier." Elle tira d'un coup sec sur ses gants. "Envoie-moi juste un texto quand tu seras à cinq minutes de distance et je partirai."

"La voiture de Mycroft ne t'attend-t-elle pas dehors ?"

"Non. Je leur ai dit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Qui sait combien de temps ça va prendre à ces gens pour qu'ils perdent tout intérêt. Je ne peux quand même pas utiliser les chauffeurs de Mycroft tous les jours. Je prendrai juste le taxi jusqu'à ce que tout se calme."

"Pas terrible niveau sécurité tout ça. N'importe qui pourrait grimper dans le taxi avec toi."

"Et alors ? Et alors, Sherlock ?!" dit-elle, élevant soudainement la voix. "Ils ne vont pas me tuer."

Sherlock soutint son regard. John les regardait nerveusement l'un puis l'autre. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne lui fallait pas proposer de partir.

"Non, mais ils sont extrêmement poussifs," dit finalement Sherlock, semblant un peu irrité à présent.

"De quoi as-tu peur ? De ce que je leur dirai ? Que penses-tu précisément que je puisse leur raconter ?"

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé à Mycroft d'envoyer sa voiture."

"Ah non ?" questionna-t-elle. Puis elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil de défi.

Sherlock étrécit son regard sur elle et secoua doucement la tête, devenant encore plus agacé après cette supposition. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle allait être si remontée contre _lui_.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça." Il regarda vers John et lui demanda, "N'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle "être gentil" ? Quel intérêt, si ça doit être perçu de cette façon au final ?!"

John décida d'ignorer le fait que la question lui était destinée. Il commença à regarder ailleurs dans la pièce et fit quelques pas en retrait.

"Tu essaies juste de contrôler les choses, Sherlock. S'il te plaît ne prétends pas que c'est une sorte de galanterie. Tu ne penses qu'à toi." Son ton était devenu un peu plus amer. Elle se sentit presque mal quand elle regarda à nouveau vers lui, parce qu'il semblait un peu blessé. Mais ce regard fut fugace, et il sembla simplement irrité.

Molly se dépêcha se remettre Mr. Lawrence dans son caisson réfrigéré avant de retirer sa blouse. John regardait Sherlock qui restait debout en silence, se demandant ce qu'ils attendaient à présent. Molly suspendit sa blouse et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je vais t'attraper un taxi," énonça Sherlock en suivant ses pas.

"Oublie ça Sherlock," soupira-t-elle en traversant le couloir vers les vestiaires.

"Cesse de faire l'enfant, Molly ! Je suis plus grand, je peux avoir un taxi plus rapidement !" dit-il plus fort en poussant la porte des vestiaires des femmes après Molly.

John s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils devant la disparition des deux autres. Il pouvait entendre les deux voix continuer à se disputer derrière la porte.

"Je vais attendre juste ici, hein ?" dit-il en l'air avec une expression incrédule.

Quelques moments plus tard, Molly sortit avec son sac sur l''épaule et Sherlock suivant derrière elle. John accéléra le pas et suivit. Il espérait qu'il serait capable de se rappeler de tous ces petits détails pour les raconter à Mary plus tard.

Les trois entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence, si ce n'est qu'ils pouvaient maintenant entendre les incessantes notifications Twitter depuis la poche de Molly.

"Tu ne voudrais pas désactiver les notifications ?" proposa Sherlock.

"Si, merci. J'en prends conscience," murmura-t-elle.

"Bien-sûr ce serait aussi plus facile si tu ne suivais pas plus d'une dizaine de mes pages," constata Sherlock avec un sous-entendu moqueur.

Elle lui décocha un regard fâché, et blessé. Puis elle baissa les yeux devant elle avant de répondre. "J'en conclus que tu as fouillé mon téléphone."

"Bien-sûr que je l'ai fait. Probablement parce que j'aime _contrôler les choses_."

"Sherlock !" John trouva finalement sa voix. Il commençait à s'y perdre sur qui était fâché, qui était blessé, et qui avait tort. Mais il savait que Sherlock n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses avec cette remarque.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, Molly se précipita, prête à piquer un sprint une fois dehors. Sherlock suivit son pas facilement cependant, et il força le passage à côté d'elle quand elle sortit. Comme il s'y attendait, l'assemblée devint particulièrement virulente en les voyant tous les deux. Ils purent à peine marcher sur le perron, et malgré sa précédente irritation, Molly se colla naturellement contre Sherlock et John tandis qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin.

"Molly ! Est-ce que Sherlock est la raison pour laquelle vous avez rompu avec Tom ?!"

Sa tête pivota pour regarder le journaliste. Elle était choquée, bien qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être réalisait-elle. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils n'aillent pas fouiner dans ses récentes relations ?

"Tom a révélé que vous n'étiez pas guérie de lui, et que vous vous reportiez sur Sherlock à cause de la ressemblance ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ça ?!" dit le même homme.

"La ferme ! Elle n'a pas de réponse à donner à une question aussi stupide !" hurla soudain Sherlock.

"Molly, attendez ! cria à nouveau le journaliste coriace, puis il attrapa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Ça l'arrêta et elle se retrouva légèrement déséquilibrée.

"Hey !" hurla John à l'homme.

Sherlock ne s'encombra pas de cris. À la place, il repoussa l'homme loin de Molly, l'envoyant percuter les autres. Puis il prit Molly contre sa poitrine et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Il fit un geste de l'autre bras pour appeler un taxi, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin au bord de la rue.

Un taxi s'arrêta presque immédiatement et Sherlock ouvrit instantanément la porte pour déposer Molly sur le siège arrière avant d'y grimper lui-même. John fit le tour du véhicule et monta de l'autre côté de Molly. Elle donna rapidement son adresse, mais John vit qu'elle avait le visage enfoui dans sa main. Le taxi s'ébranla.

"Toujours motivée pour attraper tes propres taxis ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Fiche-lui la paix Sherlock," répondit John en plaçant un bras réconfortant autour de Molly et en lui caressant gentiment l'épaule.

"Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Ils n'ont probablement même pas parlé à Tom. Ils voulaient juste obtenir une réaction de toi," dit Sherlock, d'une voix légèrement détachée.

"Ouais, et bien ils ont réussi à obtenir une réaction de _quelqu'un_ n'est-ce pas ?" dit John à Sherlock avec un regard pointu.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et souffla.

"Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas simplement que tu avais bu ?" intervint la petite voix de Molly soudainement alors qu'elle retirait sa main, et reniflait.

"Quoi ?"

"Dis-leur que tu étais saoul ! Ou que c'était une blague ou quelque chose ! Je veux dire, c'est bien ce que c'était après tout ! Explique-le leur et je suis sûre qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles," dit-elle fatiguée.

"Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça marche, Molly. Peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, ils le détourneront. Ils écriront et publieront ce qu'ils voudront, indépendamment de ce que toi ou moi pourrions dire. Donne-leur juste le temps... de s'ennuyer."

"Il ne risquent pas de se lasser si tu continues d'attaquer les journalistes, Sherlock," ajouta John.

Sherlock se renfrogna. "Oh pitié ! John, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été Ma-" Il s'immobilisa à mi-phrase. Cette comparaison n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur. Il serra les lèvres et vit John froncer les sourcils de curiosité par dessus la tête de Molly. Sherlock ignora son regard entendu et décida plutôt de regarder dehors.

Il atteignirent finalement l'appartement de Molly et elle rassembla ses affaires. "Heureusement ils n'ont pas encore trouvé où j'habite. C'est probablement pour demain remarquez."

Sherlock ouvrit la porte et sortit, permettant à Molly de passer. Elle marcha près de lui puis prit les devants en arrivant devant les marches de sa porte.

"Molly ?"

Elle se retourna.

"Je- Je suis désolé," dit-il avec sérieux.

"Ouais, je sais," dit-elle avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer. "Je sais que tu l'es."

Puis elle déverrouilla sa porte et disparut à l'intérieur. Sherlock resta là un moment, surpris par l'espace vide qu'elle avait laissé. Puis il retourna vers le taxi et John donna son adresse au chauffeur.

"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec Mary et moi ce soir ?"

"Je suppose," dit-il doucement.

"Tu vas bien ?" insista John.

"Ça va."

"Ok... tant mieux. Tu crois que ça va aller pour Molly ?"

"Je suis sûr que oui."

"Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu lui expliquer, tu sais, pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ?"

Sherlock resta silencieux un instant, puis il plissa ses lèvres et prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas, John, il semble qu'elle en a déjà une assez bonne idée."

"Vraiment ? Elle a mentionné l'alcool et une blague. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça englobe toutes les données."

Sherlock inclina sa tête, pensif. "Mmm, pas loin."

"Tu as déjà réfléchi au fait que peut-être, tu l'ennuies autant que ces journalistes insistants ?"

"C'est certainement le cas, inutile de le mentionner... j'ennuie les gens tout le temps," énonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

John acquiesça en silence alors que le taxi roulait. Tout ça était très révélateur.

* * *

Il arrivèrent à l'appartement de John et entrèrent. Quand ils débouchèrent de l'entrée, Mary était assise sur le canapé avec les pieds relevés et sa tablette perchée sur son ventre de femme enceinte.

"Oh les garçons !" dit-elle gaiement tandis que John venait l'embrasser. "J'espère que vous comptez commander quelque chose. Je n'imagine même pas me lever suffisamment longtemps pour préparer un repas !"

"Bien-sûr, on va commander. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" demanda John, en regardant la tablette.

"Oh, tu sais, juste... des trucs en ligne," dit-elle en souriant aux deux hommes.

Sherlock la regarda suspicieusement et emporta la tablette hors de sa portée. Il commença à regarder les pages qu'elle avait ouvertes et son visage se couvrit d'horreur. "C'est ça que tu faisais ? De quel côté es-tu ?!" demanda-t-il en montrant la tablette à John.

John ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il tomba sur la page que Sherlock venait de voir. Il était sur une page YouTube et il lança la précédente vidéo de l'historique.

"Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !" dit-elle aussi sincèrement qu'elle le pouvait entre deux rires. "Ecoute, je suis enceinte et coincée à la maison, et je m'ennuie ! Et honnêtement, ce truc est vraiment trop bon. Je veux dire aller quoi, écoute ! Ils ont mis la vidéo en musique !"

Sherlock regarda vers John qui lui tendit la tablette pour lui montrer, alors que la vidéo à présent familière commençait. Cette fois cependant, elle avait été encodée en vitesse ralentie avec une sorte de filtre noir et blanc, et en musique de fond, le refrain de "Latch" de Sam Smith.

Les yeux de Sherlock doublèrent de taille. "Oh bonté divine..." réussit-il à murmurer.

La vidéo se finit, en pause au moment où Sherlock se reculait mais sans lâcher le visage de Molly, la regardant intensément.

Il y eut un silence dans la petite pièce durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Mary laisse échapper un long soupir et place une main sur son cœur.

"Dieu c'est magnifique," souffla-t-elle, et John éructa un rire mal contenu.

Sherlock réussit à ouvrir la bouche après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive. "Ce- cette vidéo s'appelle Sherlolly PLV... que veut dire PLV ?" Il se demanda vaguement s'il voulait réellement le savoir.

Mary sembla d'abord hésitante, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est euh... Pour La Victoire."

John s'écroula de rire pour de bon.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_**Hello hello ! J'ai été un peu longue c'est vrai mais j'étais en vacances en Angleterre ! Je me suis régalée, et je suis passée au musée de Sherlock au 221B Baker Street ! Vraiment génial.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

"Je préfère réellement celle en vitesse normale quand il marche vers elle et lance son écharpe, mais qui ensuite est au ralenti quand il attrape son visage et l'embrasse." dit Anderson avec une moue pensive. "Ce montage est juste, parfait."

Lestrade acquiesça de la tête. "Ouais, je l'ai vue celle-là ! C'est pas celle avec la chanson de Foreigner "I Want To Know What Love Is" ? C'est un classique !"

"Les gens font aussi beaucoup avec les photos maintenant."

"Oh, tu veux dire les photos du baiser ?"

"Ben, ouais, celles-là bien-sûr. Mais aussi celles d'hier devant Bart's. Tout le monde devient dingue depuis ça ! Tu les as vues ?"

"Montre vite fait !" dit Lestrade, rejoignant d'un bond là où Anderson était assis avec son téléphone. "Sherlock sera là dans une minute."

Les deux scrutèrent l'écran. "Là. Tu vois ? Elles ont été prises dehors devant Bart's pendant qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de journalistes et d'avoir un taxi. Je veux dire, regarde ça !"

L'expression de Lestrade devint tout à fait sérieuse alors qu'il examinait les images que faisait défiler Anderson. "Et... elles n'ont pas été retouchées ni rien ? Tu veux dire que ce sont juste les vraies photos ?"

"Sûr. Enfin, les gens font toutes sortes de choses avec évidemment. Mais ce que tu regardes là est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Pas de retouche."

Lestrade regarda une photo où Sherlock avait un bras sécurisant enroulé autour de Molly qui se tenait debout contre lui. Son long bras couvrait facilement d'une épaule à l'autre, et y était arrimé. Son autre bras était tendu pour héler un taxi. Et il regardait très brièvement derrière son épaule, pour garder l'assemblée dans son champ de vision.

"Wow... alors tu ne penses pas - je veux dire, tu crois qu'il est vraiment possible que... tu sais, Sherlock puisse..." et Lestrade regarda vers Anderson qui lui rendit son regard avec les sourcils froncés. Il sourit de sa façon habituelle.

"C'est évident !"

Lestrade remua légèrement la tête alors qu'il regardait à nouveau la photo. C'était vraiment hallucinant la façon dont une image pouvait déformer la réalité... quelle qu'ait pu être la réalité. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le baryton du détective en personne qui approchait de son bureau.

"Résolu !" annonça-t-il joyeusement en passant la porte et en claquant un dossier sur le bureau de Lestrade. Sherlock remarqua également comment Lestrade et Anderson semblèrent se lever plutôt rapidement, avec une expression disant _C'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait_ peinte sur la figure. Son regard suspicieux fit un va et vient entre eux deux.

"Toujours dans le classement des dossiers Anderson ?" demanda Sherlock d'un air suffisant.

"J'aide pour d'autres choses," répondit-il fièrement.

"Oui, félicitations." Il soupira sarcastiquement. "Enfin bref ! J'ai résolu l'affaire, Lestrade !"

"Et bien, l'ex, Barbara clame toujours son innocence. Tu penses que c'est elle ?"

"Non. Pas elle. C'est la mère de Barbara ! Avec un minimum d'effort, j'ai été en mesure de réunir plusieurs preuves qui montrent qu'en fait, la mère de Barbara, Sharon Blake, n'a jamais apprécié son ex-gendre. Elle n'a pas assisté au mariage, et n'a jamais dit une chose positive à propos de lui ou du mariage de sa fille sur aucun des réseaux sociaux qu'elle suit. Elle a même fait quelques commentaires sarcastiques. Et puis il y a les finances. Les Blake sont pleins aux as, et comme en atteste leur style de vie, c'est une chose importante pour eux. Robert Lawrence, était manifestement de la classe moyenne. Puis le mariage a chaviré, et Mr. Lawrence s'est battu pour la garde partagée. Barbara ne le voulait pas si on se base sur ses documents juridiques."

"Mais, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être Barbara ? Je veux dire, elle voulait peut-être Robert mort, et a demandé l'argent à sa mère riche," intervint Anderson.

"Anderson, ce n'est pas l'une des _choses_ pour laquelle tu as le droit d'aider ! Penser _logiquement_ devrait nous amener à la conclusion que ça ne peut pas être Barbara. Elle est, selon toute vraisemblance, une mère aimante et responsable. Alors non, elle ne courait pas le risque que le seul parent survivant de sa fille soit arrêté pour meurtre et lui soit enlevé. Mais ! La grand-mère pouvait se sacrifier. Elle aurait pu vouloir régler le _problème_ de sa fille. Tout en sachant que si elle était prise, elle aurait au moins donné à sa fille et sa petite-fille la vie qu'elle estime méritée pour elles. Et bien-sûr nous avons comme preuve supplémentaire que la fillette a été retrouvée saine et sauve avec la consigne claire de chercher la police. La personne qui a commis ce crime s'est assuré que la petite fille soit complètement hors de danger... L'amour. Un moteur vicieux !" Et Sherlock sourit sur cette conclusion.

"Bien... ça a du sens. Je vais faire vérifier les relevés de comptes de la grand-mère. S'il y a un retrait conséquent, ce sera suffisant pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire." dit Lestrade, en prenant note.

"Et je crois que c'est exactement ce que vous trouverez," dit Sherlock confiant. "De rien."

Puis il les regarda à nouveau avec attention. "Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire tous les deux quand je suis arrivé il y a une minute ?"

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent. "Rien d'important, vraiment," dit Lestrade peu convainquant.

"Vous étiez sur les réseaux sociaux, les pages de Molly et moi," dit Sherlock aussitôt.

La paire sembla penaude et fuit Sherlock du regard.

"Excellent," dit Sherlock en levant les yeux et se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je m'en vais donc, sachant que la sécurité et la tranquillité de cette ville sont entre vos mains compétentes et responsables... Messieurs." Il leur fit un signe de tête avant de partir.

Lestrade fit du coude à Anderson. "Merci beaucoup !"

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mrs. Sharon Blake soit arrêtée pour le meurtre de Robert Lawrence. La preuve était là, comme Sherlock l'avait prédit. La presse était excitée bien évidemment, que le détective ait résolu l'affaire aussi rapidement.

Plus tard le même jour, ils se rassemblèrent devant 221B, attendant l'annonce de Sherlock et John.

"Je descendrai dans une minute, John. Je n'ai pas encore fini mon thé !" dit Sherlock nonchalamment.

"Bien mais dépêche-toi ! J'aimerais rentrer auprès de Mary avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Soudain Mrs Hudson fit irruption dans l'appartement en gloussant de façon incontrôlée, en tenant le journal.

"Mrs Hudson ?" demanda John, riant sous cape à la vue de la femme qui semblait complètement perdue.

"Sh - Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" gloussa-t-elle en levant la seconde page de l'histoire sur lui et Molly. L'article contenait au moins une demi douzaine de photos. Du pub, et aussi de l'incident avec les journalistes à Bart's. "Est-ce une sorte de blague ?"

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge."Vous ne pouvez pas croire à tout ce que vous lisez dans les journaux Mrs. Hudson," dit-il calmement, en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. Mais il lui offrit également un petit sourire.

"Sherlock, vous embrassez Molly !" puis elle regarda John, baissant la voix quelque peu comme si Sherlock ne pouvait pas l'entendre. "Vous saviez qu'il était... comme ça, quand vous viviez ensemble ?"

John se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira avant de répondre. "Ça n'aurait pas été mes affaires Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock peut embrasser qui bon lui semble. Je m'en contrefiche !" cria-t-il.

"C'est un peu inattendu Sherlock ! J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle vous plaisait" ajouta-t-elle, regardant de nouveau le détective. "Je devrais regarder cette vidéo. L'article dit qu'il y a une vidéo sur YouTube."

Sherlock posa sa tasse vide et se leva pour boutonner sa veste. "Mrs. Hudson, je dirais que vous êtes la seule personne que j'estime avoir le droit de voir cette vidéo. Parce que nous savons tous les deux que j'ai découvert une histoire plutôt inconvenante vous concernant sur YouTube. Alors je dirai, que ce n'est que justice."

Puis il se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue alors qu'elle regardait toujours les photos en secouant la tête, choquée. Puis Sherlock sortit de l'appartement avec John sur ses talons.

"Tu crois qu'elle passera au dessus de ça ?" demanda John alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Sans doute pas." Sherlock répondit honnêtement. "Nous pourrions être tous les deux mariés à des femmes et avoir trois enfants chacun, qu'elle se ferait toujours des idées."

Sherlock ouvrit ensuite la porte d'entrée et les flashes explosèrent. Ils se tinrent là avec les micros et les caméras pointés sur leur visage, et Sherlock répondit à quelques questions à propos de l'affaire. Il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir et se retourner pour partir quand...

"Sherlock ! Est-ce que le Dr. Hooper et vous êtes engagés dans une relation ?"

Soudain les flashes se déclenchèrent à nouveau et Sherlock jeta un regard à John, bien qu'il s'efforça de n'afficher aucune expression faciale vraiment lisible. Il scanna ensuite la foule de journalistes et vit leurs visages éclairés qui le regardaient, dans l'attente.

Il considéra ses options. Il pouvait bien-sûr dire "pas de commentaires" et simplement se retourner et partir encore une fois. Mais il commençait à penser qu'il était possible d'accélérer le processus de désintéressement de ces journalistes s'il leur donnait quelques réponses, lesquelles seraient des plus ennuyeuses, et simples. Ne pas faire de commentaire les amènerait en fait à faire leurs propres déductions, qui en revanche iraient chercher loin. Il ouvrit donc la bouche.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas," répondit-il platement.

Un autre journaliste demanda, "Avez-vous été ensemble ?"

"Nous ne l'avons jamais été."

"Etes-vous amoureux du Dr. Hooper ?" demanda un autre.

"Je ne le suis pas."

"Le baiser dans le pub était-il lié à une affaire ?" vint une autre question.

"Il ne l'était pas."

"Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez embrassé le Dr. Hooper ?" demanda alors un autre reporter.

Et juste au moment où Sherlock formulait une réponse à la question, une autre question fusa à la suite.

"Avez-vous embrassé Molly parce qu'elle vous a aidé à simuler votre mort il y a trois ans ?"

Sherlock stoppa net et son visage devint de pierre. Il scruta la petite assemblée qui le regardait en retenant son souffle. Puis il regarda encore, et encore. John commença à faire des allers-retours du regard entre les journalistes et Sherlock qui fronçait les sourcils en les regardant. Finalement Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux.

"Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ma mort simulée ni de ma disparition plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne plus me poser de questions sur le sujet... Bonsoir." Puis il se retourna et passa rapidement la porte avec John derrière lui tandis que les journalistes continuaient à hurler davantage de questions.

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée Sherlock grimpa les escaliers et John après lui. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, fermèrent la porte et John regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ?"

"John, j'ai besoin de voir Molly," dit-il rapidement et il fila vers le hall puis dans sa chambre. John suivit, le regardant avec confusion alors qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre.

"En passant par... l'escalier incendie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, par la sortie incendie."

"Hmm, ok d'accord... Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas qui a posé cette question."

"Quelle question ?" demanda John alors que Sherlock était déjà à moitié dehors.

"La dernière question, à propos de Molly et de son aide pour simuler ma mort. Je les ai tous entendus parler, et cette question n'a été posée par aucun d'entre eux. Donc soit une personne s'est cachée parmi eux, soit c'était un enregistrement."

"Ce qui veut dire..."

"Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre que ces journalistes s'intéresse à ce sujet ! Et je pense avoir une idée de qui ça peut être. Quelqu'un qui a récemment refait surface. Quelqu'un qui serait vraiment contrarié d'avoir sous-estimé l'importance d'une certaine pathologiste il y a quelques années." dit Sherlock avec un regard sombre vers John tandis qu'il posait ses deux pieds sur l'escalier de service.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent et sa bouche en resta ouverte pendant une seconde. "Oh Seigneur..."

"N'est-ce pas... j'ai besoin d'aller lui parler. Je ne peux laisser personne savoir que je me rends à son appartement pour le moment, d'où l'escalier incendie. Rentre retrouver Mary. Je te tiendrai informé... Le fait est que," il descendit les deux premières marches, "c'est peut-être le pire timing pour moi d'apparaître amoureux de Molly Hooper."

* * *

Molly était confortablement installée dans son lit avec un livre, et se laissait de plus en plus submerger émotionnellement au fur et à mesure que les pages se tournaient. Quelle agréable façon de passer la soirée, oubliant totalement ses problèmes pendant un bref moment pour se divertir des drames des autres dans le monde des mots. Elle aurait souhaité que ce répit ne soit pas aussi court, mais elle en profitait quand même.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il allait être bref.

Elle entendit distinctement le loquet de la fenêtre être forcé. Sa première réaction fut de sauter sur son lit, et elle commença à scruter la chambre en quête de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait lancer. Puis elle pensa simplement prendre son téléphone et quitter l'appartement... quand elle vit la sombre chevelure bouclée dans le soleil couchant.

Molly prit une grande respiration, tentant de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque. Elle se rassit sur son lit et croisa les bras en attendant qu'il entre. À peine une minute plus tard, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et Sherlock entra les pieds devant. Il atterrit sur le sol en regardant toujours vers la fenêtre. Il arrangea son manteau, passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis se retourna, et la vit assise là. Il ne cilla même pas.

"Ah Molly, tu es là. Je me doutais que tu serais chez toi," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tu as raison. Je suis là. En quoi... puis-je t'aider ?" et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver attachant le fait qu'il oublie totalement à quel point ce scénario était rocambolesque.

"Molly, as-tu parlé avec les journalistes aujourd'hui ? Ont-ils posé des questions différentes de celles qu'ils t'avaient déjà posées ?"

Molly leva les yeux au ciel. "Non Sherlock. Je ne leur ai pas parlé. En fait je suis restée à la maison aujourd'hui. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé. Enfin, on m'a _conseillé_ de les prendre !"

"Oh bien ! Bien." Il sembla pensif pendant un instant.

"Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce que je pourrais leur dire ?"

"J'ai une bonne raison Molly ! Evidemment que j'en ai une, puisque j'ai pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, et que j'ai forcé ta fenêtre afin d'être plus discret ! Bien que ta fenêtre ne soit pas très difficile à forcer !" dit-il, son ton prenant rapidement une note d'irritation.

Molly leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression blessée. Et une voix dans la tête de Sherlock, celle de John peut-être ou peut-être même la sienne, lui dit d'arrêter et de faire machine arrière. Molly avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait besoin qu'elle croit en lui. Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait gagner la confiance de Molly Hooper. Lui rentrer dedans en lui donnant une liste d'instructions ne marcherait pas. Il devait d'abord lui dire pourquoi il était important qu'il soit là. Et ça impliquait un peu de gentillesse. Ce ne fut pas difficile toutefois, quand il arrêta de parler et qu'il la regarda, de se rappeler que c'était cette femme qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois...

"Molly," reprit-il, en s'asseyant à quelques pas d'elle sur le petit lit, "pardonne-moi. Je t'ai donné l'impression que je n'avais pas confiance en toi avec les journalistes, je suis désolé. C'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir un seul os corrompu dans ce petit corps qui est le tien. Et même si je sais que tu ne m'approuves pas toujours, moi ou mes actions, je sais que tu ne ferais ni ne dirais jamais rien pour me blesser, ou me discréditer. Et je sais que tu ne mentirais jamais à mon sujet, à moins que ça ne soit pour me protéger."

Elle le regarda en retour, songeant qu'il la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Tout était vrai bien-sûr. Cela n'avait pas d'importance combien elle pouvait être énervée contre lui, ou déçue par ses choix. Elle n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que sa sécurité et son bonheur... _Je ne suis pas Jeanine_ , pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Tu as raison. Je suis heureuse que tu en aies conscience. Je détesterais penser que tu n'as plus autant confiance en moi qu'avant," dit-elle doucement, et elle lui offrit un sourire.

"J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Molly, et ça ne changera pas. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance... Si quelqu'un te demande ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, quand tu m'as aidé à simuler ma mort, ne réponds à aucune question. En fait, contente-toi de fuir. Et de venir m'avertir immédiatement."

Molly fronça les sourcils et commença à le regarder d'un air inquiet. "Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Molly, j'ai peur que quelqu'un ne montre un intérêt pour ton implication ces dernières années. Quelqu'un m'a posé des questions sur le sujet aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr de qui, mais je pense que ce n'était pas un journaliste. Ils m'ont demandé si c'était la raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé."

"Oui, je l'ai vu aux infos," dit-elle.

"Personne n'a pris la peine de m'interroger sur cette période jusqu'ici. C'était il y a si longtemps, et presque toute l'attention s'est portée sur les quelques jours qui viennent de passer. Donc la question n'était pas anodine. J'espère me tromper, mais ma crainte est que l'intérêt vienne de Moriarty."

Molly eut un changement visible dans sa façon de respirer et ses yeux doublèrent de taille. "Quoi ? M - mais on ne sait même pas s'il est vivant ! Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas. Et même s'il l'est, pourquoi il s'en soucierait ? Je - je ne suis personne vraiment ! Je veux dire, tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir sans moi, je sais que tu aurais pu." lâcha-t-elle, essayant désespérément de trouver de bonnes raisons qui la feraient se sentir plus en sécurité.

"Tu as probablement raison. Si je n'avais pas connu une femme travaillant dans une morgue, et qui était prête à tout risquer pour moi..." Il prit une grande inspiration. "J'aurais trouvé autre chose. Toutefois, je suis venu te trouver. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas même pas ce qui l'intéresse le plus. Peut-être qu'il est simplement emporté par le récent battage médiatique, comme tout le monde... un joli conte de fées," dit Sherlock doucement, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide une seconde.

"Je l'ai vu Sherlock," dit-elle tendrement. "Je t'ai vu leur dire que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Et que... tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi."

Sherlock lui fit un demi-sourire qui sonnait à moitié comme du réconfort et à moitié comme une excuse. "Même moi je reconnais que mes actions dernièrement laissent plutôt suggérer le contraire au public."

Molly regarda ses mains sur sa cuisse et serra les lèvres, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle acquiesça de la tête, réalisant qu'il avait raison.

"Moriarty déteste l'ennui peut-être même plus que moi. Il ne fera pas la même chose deux fois. Il ne va pas roder et menacer les vies de John, Lestrade et Mrs. Hudson... toi en revanche, tu es différente." Sa voix se fit plus lente.

Elle hasarda un regard vers lui, puis rencontra ses yeux bleu-vert tandis qu'il continuait.

"Tout autant que je tienne à ces trois amis, ils ne seront jamais plus que ça. Et Moriarty me connait suffisamment pour savoir que c'est tout ce qu'ils pourraient être. Je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de John, ou Lestrade, ou Mrs. Hudson." Il afficha une expression de dégoût après chaque nom, et Molly ne put retenir un bref sourire amusé.

"Mais toi... je mentirais si je disais que Moriarty puisse dire la même chose de toi. Dans son esprit tu possèdes au moins les capacités de – de quelque chose de plus. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'impression que je me souciais de toi ces dernières années, je lui ai donné l'évidente preuve du contraire ces derniers jours. Et donc, j'ai fait de toi une cible par inadvertance. Pour ça, bien-sûr, je suis désolé.

Molly retint son souffle avant de le laisser échapper doucement. Voilà qui changeait les choses. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser au fait qu'elle puisse être une cible pour Moriarty. C'était terrifiant. Elle s'était sentie si courageuse quand il avait fallu sauver Sherlock. Mais elle ne se sentait pas aussi brave quand il était question de se protéger elle-même. Cependant, elle réalisa également qu'elle allait devoir redevenir la femme qu'elle était trois ans auparavant, si elle voulait faire face au même danger. Pour elle et pour Sherlock. Elle ne gagnerait rien à se montrer sentimentale.

"Ok alors... Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Doit-on essayer d'agir comme si nous nous détestions ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

"Ce serait difficile. Nous devons continuer à travailler ensemble. Nous ne pouvons pas nous éviter complètement. Et au delà de ça, si nous réagissons à l'extrême et apparaissons en désaccord, ça semblera probablement suspicieux. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions effacer ce que nous avons – ce que j'ai causé ces derniers jours. C'est un peu tard. Malheureusement, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant que nous ne soyons pas ensemble. J'ai planté une idée, et elle a germé plutôt vite dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Désormais, tout le monde _veut_ que nous soyons ensemble." et ses yeux s'élargirent brièvement à ces mots.

"Ouais, je sais," dit Molly avec un gloussement embarrassé. "Ils nous ship*."

"Excuse-moi ?" Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Ship ? C'est quoi ça ?"

Molly rit encore. "Ship, contracté du mot anglais "relationship". Quand tu ship deux personnes, ça veut dire que tu encourages les deux personnes à entretenir une relation. Comme, par exemple, tu ship John et Mary."

Il la regarda d'un air égal, considérant la chose. "Ce doit être l'expression la plus ridicule que j'ai entendue de ma vie. J'ai du mal à imaginer le niveau de stupidité requis à une personne pour qu'elle invente un truc pareil délibérément ! Bien qu'effectivement, je ship John et Mary," ajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Oui, je sais ça," gloussa-t-elle.

"Enfin, bref, le but en venant te parler était de t'avertir. Je veux que tu sois vigilante à quoique ce soit qui te paraisse bizarre. Préviens-moi immédiatement si tu vois ou entends quelque chose qui te mette mal à l'aise. Et crois-moi je ferai tout qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je te dois au moins ça."

"Alors tu, rembourses une dette ?" demanda-t-elle, et ça lui allait si c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

"Non... je protège une amie," dit-il tendrement.

"Oh," souffla-t-elle, sentant ses joue se colorer quelque peu. Elle ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de le regarder à nouveau. "Merci."

Il sourit avec chaleur et acquiesça de la tête. Il y eu un moment où ils restèrent figés comme ça, puis Sherlock se leva et repartit vers la fenêtre. Après l'avoir ouverte, il se retourna encore quand elle lui parla.

"Je suppose que tu as vu les vidéos et toutes les photos ?" demanda-t-elle lentement.

"Naturellement... et toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Aussi," répondit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête.

"Bien... Rien qui ne puisse nous choquer, je suppose."

"Non, rien. Molly répondit rapidement, puis elle se gifla intérieurement pour la stupidité de ce qu'elle disait quand elle ajouta. "On était là."

Sherlock acquiesça lentement et resserra les lèvres, avant de les libérer. Mais il ne dit rien lorsqu'il regarda vers elle.

Ils semblèrent un peu incertains un instant. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui pesait dans l'air. Molly se demandait si elle allait poser la question qui la hantait. _Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée en vérité ?_ Elle commençait à se demander si elle connaissait réellement la réponse. Elle avait cru savoir, mais maintenant le doute s'était immiscé et il commençait à prendre sa place... Mais le moment passa et elle décida que cette question serait pour un autre jour, une autre fois.

"Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit," dit finalement Sherlock.

"Oui, bonne nuit Sherlock." Elle répondit aussi naturellement que possible, et sourit.

Puis il escalada rapidement le rebord de la fenêtre, la refermant derrière lui.

Un moment après, Toby sauta sur le lit, à présent plus confortable maintenant que l'intrus avait quitté la chambre. Il se roula en boule à côté de Molly et commença à ronronner, elle lui gratta la tête distraitement en regardant toujours la fenêtre, même si maintenant tout était calme et que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Puis elle regarda le chat et sourit à cette tête qui ne pouvait lui rendre son sourire.

"Et bien Toby, prions pour qu'il ne découvre pas Tumblr."

* * *

"Bonjour, petit frère," répondit Mycroft. "Où étais-tu exactement ? Clairement pas à Baker Street."

"Très bonne déduction. Mais tu devrais savoir où je suis allé... ce qui m'amène à la raison de mon appel. J'ai besoin que tu surveilles Molly Hooper," dit-il alors qu'il naviguait entre les immeubles depuis un moment. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur la rue principale et héler un taxi avant de s'être suffisamment éloigné de l'appartement de Molly.

"Ne sois pas stupide Sherlock. Je la surveille déjà."

"Je sais... observe-là davantage. Augmente la surveillance. Augmente-la au plus haut que tu le peux. Elle est peut-être une cible maintenant. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque."

"C'est toi qui dit ça. N'est-ce pas toi qui a joué avec la chance ? Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à contrôler tes besoins, petit frère." et Sherlock put facilement sentir le ricanement au travers du téléphone.

"Oh fais-le c'est tout !" siffla-t-il. "Fais de ton mieux pour te rappeler qu'elle a aidé à me sauver la vie !"

"C'est déjà fait Sherlock," répondit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. "C'était déjà fait au moment où tu l'as demandé. Tu le sais. Juste, fais-moi une faveur, et sois plus prudent. Si tu ne peux pas prendre soin de ton poisson rouge, peut-être ne devrais-tu pas en avoir du tout."

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Sherlock répondit finalement. "Merci Mycroft... Bonne nuit." Et la ligne se coupa.

Il quitta finalement les allées derrière les immeubles, puis héla un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Une fois qu'il put se relaxer sur le siège arrière du taxi, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à tout son réseau de sans-abris. Il envoya la consigne de garder un œil ouvert pour la sécurité de Molly, et de lui rapporter tout ce qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Il avait confiance en Mycroft, mais il préférait aussi couvrir ses arrières.

Avec ce message, il envoya aussi une photo d'elle. Et le mieux qu'il puisse faire fut d'attraper le journal posé sur la siège arrière à côté de lui et de piquer une ou deux photos de l'article à propos de lui et Molly. Il envoya celle prise au plus près quand ils attendaient debout sur le perron de Bart's la veille. Son visage était aisément reconnaissable, alors ça servirait la cause.

Une fois le message envoyé, Sherlock scruta les images de l'article d'un œil analytique. Il soupira pour lui-même et les regardant. Il se sentait idiot. C'était comme s'il avait tendu à Moriarty tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir sur un plateau d'argent.

Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se retrouverait pas du mauvais côté cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Un peu d'action se profile mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de cette fic ! À bientôt !**_

 _ *** Note : J'ai décidé de garder le terme anglais pour le "ship". J'ai bien réfléchi et franchement rien ne rendait bien en français parce que je ne pouvais pas raccourcir le mot "relation" pour avoir un équivalent. Et en termes de traduction, "ship" veut dire "bateau" alors j'étais un peu coincée. C'est assez bizarre à la lecture mais tant pis. :)**_


	5. Chapitre Cinq

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

"Tu ne veux pas de café, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît dis non. Ça me rend malade de sentir cet arôme paradisiaque et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter moi-même !" dit Mary amère.

John gloussa. "Ok alors, non. Non merci, pas de café pour moi." Il embrassa la tête de Mary. Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement faire du café à Baker Street. Il s'assit à table à côté d'elle, là où elle s'était installée avec son thé et son portable.

"Mary, c'est ton compte Tumblr ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant la page par dessus son épaule avec une grimace.

"Mm Hm. Oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Um, tu sembles avoir reblogué pas mal de choses sur Sherlock et Molly," dit-il, regardant sa femme avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Je suis désolée, mais je pense qu'ils sont mignons. J'ai juste, je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'ils seraient si bien ensemble," dit-il elle en haussant les épaules.

"Sherlock ? Je ne suis pas certain que Sherlock serait _bien_ avec quiconque. Tu l'as vu. Je veux dire, tu sais comment il est. C'est un miracle que j'aie survécu en vivant avec lui. J'imagine mal une femme entamer une relation avec lui. Et je ne compte pas Jeanine ! Parce que ce n'était pas Sherlock. Pas vraiment."

"Mais Molly le connait. Elle le comprend ! Et je pense aussi qu'elle _lui_ appartient. Je veux dire c'est difficile de le nier quand tu regardes l'évidence !" Mary tourna légèrement son portable pour que l'écran soit mieux visible pour John.

"Oh tu veux dire cette _évidence_ ?" rit John. "Tu es comme tous les autres ! C'est sûr, si tu regardes ces vingt-deux secondes de vidéo encore et encore, tu en arrives à te laver le cerveau évidement. Je veux dire, honnêtement, Mary, beaucoup de gens s'embrassent. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont destinés à finir ensemble pour toujours ! C'est même ridicule quand on y pense."

"John, ce n'est pas seulement le baiser. Tu l'as regardé ? Je veux dire vraiment regardé avec attention ? Il te faut regarder son visage. Regarde son visage juste après !" Elle fit défiler la page pour lui montrer un gif au ralenti.

John soupira et regarda pendant qu'il se jouait. Sherlock se détachait lentement des lèvres de Molly et ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur les siens... et ils restaient liés. Une électricité invisible maintenait leur visage proche et illuminait les yeux de son ami, et il fallut un moment pour que la main de Sherlock ne quitte le visage de Molly. Puis la boucle reprit au début.

John haussa les épaules et secoua légèrement la tête. "Mary, j'ai expliqué pourquoi Sherlock avait fait ça. Il a très bien pu, tu sais, se montrer en spectacle. Même une fois le baiser terminé."

"John, je n'ai pas seulement su tuer des gens dans ma vie passée. J'ai aussi su lire en eux. Et laisse-moi te dire, Sherlock Holmes ne fait pas exception," dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté, en croisant les bras sur son ventre élargi.

John secoua la tête encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas argumenter sur les compétences de sa femme. Mais il avait quand même du mal à imaginer que ce que Mary suggérait pouvait être effectivement vrai. Il savait aussi que l'opinion de Mary à propos de Sherlock et Molly était le cadet de leurs soucis. En fait, elle pourrait bien être en mesure de mettre à contribution ses compétences.

"Bon rends-moi service et garde au moins un œil attentif quand tu reblogues. Sherlock pense que Moriarty puisse en avoir après Molly. Si tu vois quelque chose qui sonne bizarre ou menaçant, parles-en à Sherlock sur le champ. Ce n'est plus seulement un jeu amusant." Il se leva pour attraper ses clefs et son portefeuille.

"Très bien," dit-elle, se levant aussi avec difficulté, et en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son mari. "Je pense que je suis exactement la personne dont tu as besoin sur le front des réseaux sociaux. Je me considère désormais en mission. La mission parfaite pour un ex-assassin enceinte et coincée à la maison."

"Ai-je mentionné récemment que j'étais fou de toi ?" lui sourit-il.

"Mm, pas depuis hier." rit Mary et elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'appelle plus tard ok ? N'aies pas le bébé sans moi !" la taquina-t-il puis il quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Sherlock était assis, penché sur son portable quand John entra dans l'appartement. Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus hors de contrôle qu'à l'accoutumée, et son expression était crispée, reflétant quelque chose comme la confusion ou l'horreur, peut-être le désarroi.

"John," dit-il, sans même le regarder. "C'est la pire chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivée. Je voulais laisser passer. Composer avec l'humiliation temporaire, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus faire ça, non ! Je ne peux pas ignorer tout ça, maintenant je dois garder un œil dessus ! Maintenant, la sécurité d'une amie est en jeu, alors je dois passer au peigne fin tout ce qu'Internet a à offrir en termes de propagande Sherlolly ! Je crois, John... que je partirais pour l'Europe de l'Est tout de suite si je le pouvais."

"Tu ne peux pas vouloir une chose pareille !" rit-il en prenant une chaise.

"Non bien-sûr. Je suis, cependant, en train de réaliser à quel point tout ceci est répugnant." Il soupira lourdement en pianotant sur le clavier.

John ricana pour lui-même en voyant Sherlock faire défiler ce qui semblait être un Tumbleblog. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il avait pu trouver jusqu'ici. Il se délectait presque de regarder son ami souffrir de cette façon plutôt amusante, mais il lui fallait être honnête...

"Alors, que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai engagé une personne très qualifiée et surtout motivée pour surveiller tout ce que les réseaux sociaux peuvent offrir en termes de, comme tu dis, propagande Sherlolly ?" John sourit fièrement alors que la tête de Sherlock se retournait brusquement vers lui.

"Quoi ? Qui ? Engagé qui ?" demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

"Oh, tu sais... ma femme. Mary." John sourit encore.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent. "Oh merci mon Dieu !" Il sauta aussitôt de sa chaise et ferma son portable d'un claquement. Il fit quelques pas vers son fauteuil et s'étala dedans avec un bruit sourd.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda John, essayant de ne pas rire.

"John, j'ai vu des choses..." dit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux, et il ferma les yeux momentanément avant de les ré-ouvrir, comme s'il était assailli par les souvenirs dans sa tête. "Qui ne devraient pas être vues."

John ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Cet homme avait vu d'horribles scènes de crime, traité avec les pires criminels, et avait même commis un meurtre. Et ceci était tout ce qu'il souhaitait de pas voir ? "Les gens sont créatifs n'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock inspira profondément, avant d'expirer doucement. "C'en est inquiétant."

"Enfin, inutile de nous en soucier davantage. Comme je l'ai dit, Mary est sur le coup."

"Et je lui en suis reconnaissant à jamais. Je resterai en contact avec elle et m'assurerai qu'elle sait quoi chercher en termes d'activité suspecte et peut-être les mots inquiétants. Mais je peux franchement dire que j'ai totalement confiance, elle est fiable et elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

"Evidemment... je l'ai choisie," dit John avec un sourire narquois, se remémorant la conversation qui s'était tenue dans cette même pièce. Il était heureux de pouvoir revenir sur ce souvenir avec affection désormais, plutôt qu'avec amertume.

Sherlock sourit à cette remarque. Puis il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide texto à Mary.

 **J'apprends que tu es sur l'affaire. Bienvenue à bord. Essaie d'être vigilante à quoique ce soit d'inhabituel ou de menaçant. Partage avec moi tout ce qui te semble pertinent. La sécurité de Molly peut en dépendre. - SH**

Sans surprise, Mary répondit en un battement de cils.

 **J'aiderai à la garder saine et sauve. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiendrai informé régulièrement. - MW**

 **Je suis plus reconnaissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Je te dirai s'il y a quoique ce soit de spécifique que tu devrais chercher. - SH**

 **J'en suis sûre. Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner ta MOA*... XO – MW**

Sherlock gloussa pour lui-même puis laissa échapper un soupir satisfait avant de poser son téléphone. "Excellent ! Je peux maintenant me concentrer sur d'autres choses !" Il applaudit joyeusement.

"Affaires ?" demanda John, espérant que la réponse serait oui vu qu'il était venu pour ça.

"Affaires en effet, John. Voilà _une chose_ que je peux maîtriser !"

* * *

Ils prirent deux affaires ce jour-là. Rien qui dépasse un six, et c'était frustrant pour Sherlock. Il prit soin de sortir toutefois, simplement pour le plaisir de la distraction. Il y avait des moments ou n'importe quelle affaire valait mieux que pas d'affaire du tout. Or en cet instant... mieux que de se concentrer sur sa _propre_ affaire.

Mais vers dix-sept heures trente ils étaient de retour à Baker Street, et John se préparait à partir pour rentrer à la maison rejoindre Mary. Sherlock ôta son gilet et s'allongea sur le canapé, son esprit était déjà en train de s'ennuyer.

"Sherlock, est-ce que euh, ça va aller ? Tu peux venir avec moi à notre appartement si tu veux." John se sentait parfois mal ces jours-ci, quand il était temps de rentrer et que Sherlock se retrouvait sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. John savait que cet homme avait besoin de compagnie plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"Je vais bien."

 _Evidemment qu'il allait bien_. "Oh, au fait, il y a deux jours, quand tu t'es faufilé chez Molly... Comment ça s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec toi hier, alors je ne sais pas grand chose sur le sujet."

"Ça a été. Elle comprend la menace potentielle. Elle sait qu'elle doit se montrer observatrice et vigilante à propos de tout ça, et elle sait aussi qu'elle doit garder pour elle toute information au sujet des événements d'il y a trois ans."

"Oh bien. Mais euh... tout va bien, je veux dire entre vous deux ? Il semblait y avoir un peu de tension le jour précédent."

"Oh oui, ça aussi c'est réglé. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'ai pas seulement confiance en elle mais que je me soucie de sa sécurité et de son bien-être en tout premier lieu, et que c'est la raison qui motive mes actions."

John acquiesça lentement. "Et comment t'y es-tu pris exactement ? Pour lui faire comprendre, je veux dire."

Sherlock tourna la tête afin de regarder son ami. Il essaya de déduire le véritable sens derrière cette question en plissant les yeux. Puis il les ferma à nouveau et retourna sa tête pour retrouver sa posture initiale sur le coussin du canapé, tout en répondant.

"Oh tu sais, John, la méthode habituelle... Je l'ai jetée sur le lit et je l'ai embrassée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus un souffle dans le corps." Il ralentit à la fin de la phrase, ponctuant chaque mot pour leur donner plus d'emphase. Puis il tourna sa tête encore une fois et regarda John avec un sourcil levé.

John secoua la tête. "Ouais, très drôle."

"Fais-moi une faveur, John, essaie de garder la tête haute dans tout ça. Je ne peux absolument pas me permettre d'avoir autour de moi quelqu'un qui soit victime de ce fléau sur Internet et de la version médiatique de la réalité. Si je ne peux compter sur personne d'autre, j'aimerais penser que je peux compter sur toi pour voir où est la vraie réalité."

"Oui je sais, relax, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas en train de planifier ton enterrement de vie de garçon ou autre. J'étais juste curieux."

"Bien alors si tu es curieux, la vérité c'est que j'ai utilisé des mots. Lesquels se sont combinés en phrases pour expliquer qu'elle est mon amie, qu'elle est peut-être en danger, et que je veux la protéger. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui convient pour Tumblr, mais te voilà renseigné."

John rit sur le chemin de la porte. Ce qui est au-delà du comique, Sherlock, c'est que tu saches ce qui convient ou ne convient pas à Tumblr !"

"Crois-moi, John, quand tout ceci sera fini, je concentrerai toute mon énergie sur l'effacement de ce que je sais sur le sujet !"

"Oh aller, n'efface pas tout ! Comment tu comprendras les blagues quand je te taquinerai après ?"

"Prends garde, John ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à partager avec toi quelques choses que j'ai vues sur nous deux !"

"Mon Dieu, non ! Garde la bouche fermée, je m'en vais !" dit John avec une grimace et il commença à partir. "Texte-moi si nous avons des affaires demain."

"Mm," répondit Sherlock, espérant qu'il y aurait effectivement des affaires.

Ce fut environ une demi-heure plus tard que Sherlock ouvrit enfin les yeux sur le silence autour de lui. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à cataloguer les événements de la journée dans son palais mental. C'était fait, et maintenant il voulait faire autre chose...

Son téléphone sonna sur la table, l'alertant d'un message. Il tendit le bras et il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'appareil puis regarda l'écran. Deux messages de Molly.

 **Au vu des circonstances, je dirais que tu ne devrais pas venir à Bart's sauf urgence... Mais j'ai quelque chose que tu vas vouloir. - MH**

Ce message était arrivé vingt minutes plus tôt, un autre plus récent suivait.

 **Ok, pas de surprises je suppose. C'est un bras. - MH**

Sherlock s'assit en un éclair et ses yeux s'élargirent. Oh, il pouvait trouver au moins une demi-douzaine... non, une douzaine de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec ce bras. Ça pourrait le tenir occupé pendant des jours dans l'éventualité où les affaires se feraient plus rares. La réponse fusa.

 **Un bras entier ? - SH**

 **Un bras masculin complet... Intéressé ? - MH**

Sherlock y réfléchit pendant trente secondes... Oui, ce serait assez facile.

 **Dans quinze minutes, vas dans le vestiaire des femmes et déverrouille la fenêtre. Puis ferme la porte de l'intérieur et affiche la pancarte de maintenance dessus... S'il te plaît et merci... Je serai là dans vingt minutes. - SH**

Il se leva joyeusement et remit son gilet puis son manteau. Cette soirée prenait une bonne tournure après tout.

* * *

Sherlock atterrit sur le sol du vestiaire des femmes puis se releva pour remettre le verrou en place. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une quantité effrayante d'entrées et de sorties par les fenêtres depuis que tout ce cirque avec Molly avait débuté. Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, regardant le long du couloir. Il la laissa déverrouillée et retourna la pancarte de maintenance pour la prendre avec lui. Puis il traversa vivement le couloir jusqu'à la morgue.

Sherlock poussa la porte et Molly le fixa dans les yeux.

"Oh salut. Pile à l'heure," dit-elle avec un sourire puis lui fit signe de venir près la table devant laquelle elle se tenait, elle ouvrit la large boite en plastique.

Sherlock s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur." Oh... regarde-moi ça," dit-il en un murmure d'appréciation.

"Hmm, sympa n'est-ce-pas ? Tu vois pourquoi j'ai pensé te faire risquer la presse."

"Oh, ça valait le coup. Quelles sont les circonstances ? Non que ça change le fait que j'emporte ce bras."

"Un détenu a été tué. Plutôt brutalement j'en ai peur. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas de famille. Alors il a été donné à des fins d'enseignement... mais j'ai préservé ce morceau," dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

Sherlock répondit par un regard en biais et un sourire qui la récompensèrent largement de ses efforts.

"Il va être un peu plus difficile de rapatrier cette chose à la maison. Enveloppons-le dans la glace. Puis je le porterai dans un sac plutôt. Plus simple que cette boite."

"Entendu. Je vais chercher un sac pour l'envelopper, et un autre plus grand pour mettre l'ensemble." Elle se dirigea vers le placard à fournitures et revint un instant plus tard avec deux sacs. Elle tendit aussi des gants à Sherlock.

Avant qu'il ait pu les enfiler, son téléphone émit une alerte et il vit qu'il avait un message de Mary. Ça l'inquiéta une seconde, mais il leva seulement les yeux au ciel quand il vit le message et suivit le lien.

"Quoi ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Molly, voyant son expression changer.

"Je commence juste à m'interroger sur les capacités de Mary à maintenir une éthique professionnelle, voilà tout."

"Oh, elle travaille avec vous deux maintenant ?"

"En quelque sorte... Elle t'aide en fait. Je lui ai confié la responsabilité de surveiller notre petit _problème_ avec les réseaux sociaux et Internet. En fait c'est John qui l'a débauchée, à mon grand soulagement. Mary est au courant de ce qu'il faut regarder qui pourrait indiquer un danger ou une menace, et elle a largement les compétences pour détecter ces choses-là."

"Bien, c'est gentil. Qu'elle veuille aider, je veux dire." précisa Molly. Elle était heureuse d'entendre qu'une personne faisait quelque chose pour aider à garantir leur sécurité.

"Oui, elle est terriblement motivée semble-t-il. Elle apprécie son nouveau boulot peut-être un peu trop," soupira Sherlock. "Elle vient de m'envoyer ça."

Molly se pencha pour regarder le téléphone de Sherlock. L'e-mail s'intitulait simplement "Drama Queen". Puis Sherlock toucha le lien et un gif d'environ cinq secondes se lança. C'était un ralenti de Sherlock quand il avait retiré son écharpe dans le pub et l'avait lancée derrière lui.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Wow ! C'est... C'est juste magnifique, je pense que j'ai dû rater la beauté du geste sur le moment."

Sherlock souffla un peu en rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche. "Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut prendre deux secondes dans le seul but de les ralentir pour ensuite les regarder encore et encore ! Je veux dire, quel intérêt ? Ce n'est même pas le baiser. Pourquoi les gens s'intéressent-ils à moi en train d'enlever mon écharpe ?'

Molly le fixa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Hmm, c'est une question rhétorique, pas vrai ?"

"Non. C'est une question _question_ !" dit-il en remuant comiquement la tête et en enfilant ses gants.

"Parce que, Sherlock !" commença-t-elle, mais se retrouva avec les mots coincés derrière ses lèvres. _Oh relax_ , pensa-t-elle. _C'est toi qu'il a embrassé. Tu peux le dire_. "C'est... c'est sexy." Et baisser la voix ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide.

"Excuse-moi ?" Il rit légèrement en grimaçant. "Le retrait de mon écharpe est sexy ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous tous ? Pas étonnant que vous ne puissiez pas vous servir de vos cerveaux de la même façon que moi ! Vous êtes trop occupés à penser à des choses comme ça ! Et tout le monde se demande pourquoi j'évite les relations amoureuses !"

"Bien-sûr que la façon dont tu retires ton écharpe est sexy !" asséna Molly, gagnant un peu plus confiance en elle dans la conversation. "Tu devais forcément le savoir ! Sinon pour quelle autre raison l'aurais-tu fait ?"

Il plissa les lèvres et frissonna tout en mettant le bras enveloppé dans le sac en plastique. "C'est un peu... encombrant. J'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu se mettre au milieu. Etant donné la différence de taille, elle aurait pu se retrouver... dans ta figure. Ça avait du sens sur le moment !" dit-il d'un ton légèrement hautain.

Molly tint le grand sac ouvert pendant que Sherlock versait les bacs de glace à l'intérieur.

"Et bien, c'était adorable et prévenant je suppose." gloussa-t-elle.

Elle fut soudain frappée par l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle était là, empaquetant un bras mort dans la glace pour Sherlock. Et en même temps, ils riaient à propos des particularités du baiser qu'ils avaient récemment échangé. Si on lui avait dit ça six mois auparavant... elle ne l'aurait jamais cru pour tout l'or du monde. Peu importaient les circonstances. Etant donné le confort et la facilité d'échange sur le moment, Molly décida de mentionner autre chose.

"Donc, euh, Tom m'a appelée."

Sherlock la fixa du regard pendant une seconde, avant de retourner à la tâche de placer le bras emballé dans le sac rempli de glace.

"Il a fait ça ?" dit-il calmement.

"Oui. Il a dit que euh, les journalistes avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez à lui aussi... Il n'était pas très content de toute cette situation."

"Oui et bien, aucun de nous ne l'est," dit Sherlock, ne ressentant aucune sympathie, il ajouta, "il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère contre toi, en tout cas."

"Oh, ben, il ne l'était pas en fait. Il était plus... remonté contre toi," dit-elle penaude.

Sherlock gloussa doucement. "Et je devrais m'en soucier ?"

"Et bien, non, je suppose que non. Je... te le dis simplement. Donc tu le sauras. Au cas où tu le croiserais."

"Merci pour l'avertissement. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était nécessaire cependant. Tout homme qui peut imaginer un _pieu de chai_ r comme une arme du crime acceptable est probablement aussi dangereux que ton chat. Je dirais que Tom est le tout dernier de nos problèmes."

Molly tenta de retenir son rire. Sans doute était-ce encore trop récent, et elle se sentait mal de rire aux dépens de Tom avec Sherlock. Elle ne voulait pas être une fille qui rompt avec quelqu'un pour lui tailler un costard et se moquer de lui à chaque opportunité. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Sherlock pense...

"Je ne vais pas me remettre avec lui," lâcha-t-elle soudainement, et à la seconde où elle le dit, ça lui sembla stupide.

Sherlock cilla à peine, comme d'habitude. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de finir de fermer le sac. "Bien," fut sa simple réponse.

Elle essaya de réprimer un regard surpris. "Bien ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Oui... Bien," répéta-t-il, avec une expression disant _pourquoi suis-je en train de me répéter ?_

"Ok... Non, en fait, je veux dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est bien ?"

Sherlock souffla avant de répondre. "Et bien, personnellement je n'ai jamais considéré cet homme. Il semblait borné, ennuyeux, et en aucun cas l'égal de ton intelligence. Il serait également peu judicieux de rabibocher des fiançailles brisées, vu que tu es placardée dans tous les journaux et sur Internet, en train de m'embrasser. Oh, et je ne me suis jamais soucié non plus de la constante comparaison de nos apparences." Il se demanda une fois qu'il l'eût dit s'il avait bien fait d'ajouter cette partie.

Molly rougit, et commença à retirer ses gants, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose entre les mains à triturer. "Oui, euh, désolée pour ça."

"C'est bon," dit-il doucement. _Est-elle en train de s'excuser pour avoir fréquenté un homme qui avait une apparence similaire à la mienne ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_ La conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir suivre. Il devait admettre que c'était en partie de sa faute.

"Je pense que tout est prêt," dit-il, coupant net le sujet.

"Oui. On dirait." Molly aussi était plutôt soulagée du changement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour plonger dans une discussion "pourquoi étais-tu sur le point de te marier à quelqu'un qui est la personnification de Sherlock Holmes ?" C'était une histoire embarrassante, une dont elle n'était pas particulièrement fière. C'était probablement pour ça qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa vieille excuse "nous nous sommes rencontrés _via_ des amis". C'était une autre période, et là tout suite, elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait réellement rompu avec Tom.

Sherlock souleva le grand, et maintenant assez lourd sac, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ta garde n'est-elle pas terminée ?"

"Si. Je sortirai par devant – non, c'est bon. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois journalistes aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'ils commencent à se décourager. Ça donne de l'espoir." Elle lui sourit.

"Bien, c'est un début je suppose. Bien que les réseaux sociaux vont certainement mettre plus de temps pour disparaître. En fait, on dirait même qu'ils prennent davantage d'importance chaque jour. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, quand j'étais sur Tumblr -"

"Oh Seigneur, tu es allé sur Tumblr ?!" Elle mit une main devant la bouche.

Sherlock ne put retenir un sourire amusé alors qu'une intense rougeur s'emparait de son cou et de son visage.

"Visiblement toi aussi." ricana-t-il. "Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'espère que tu n'as rien lu ! Ou – mon Dieu ! J'espère que tu n'es tombé sur aucun fanart !" Elle grimaça, attendant la réponse.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de rester le plus neutre possible. "Je t'assure, Molly, j'ai vu un large éventail de... presque tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Concrètement... j'espère que tu ne puisses pas imaginer certaines de ces choses."

Molly se couvrit le visage et grogna dans ses mains un instant. Ça le fit rire quelque peu. Oui, il avait été choqué de ce qu'il avait vu en ligne les derniers jours. Mais la réaction de Molly entrait parfaitement dans la définition de mortifiée. Le fait était qu'elle était vraiment perturbée de savoir qu'il avait pu voir les choses que les gens avaient fait ou écrit sur eux, c'était assez drôle.

"Oui enfin, tu réalises pourquoi j'étais content de passer la main à Mary comme chien de garde des réseaux sociaux."

Molly découvrit finalement son visage pour le regarder, bien que son fard n'avait qu'à peine diminué. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vu tout ça. J'ai cherché... notre hashtag pour commencer. Et c'était bien assez. J'ai juste – je ne n'ai même pas pu – je n'ai pas pu !" dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Elle savait que c'était un peu bête d'être si embarrassée par tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il rit davantage tout en quittant la morgue et elle le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'aux vestiaires des femmes. Il entra et se retourna dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui sourire avec affection.

"Merci, Molly. J'apprécie que tu aies pris le risque de préserver ça pour moi."

"Avec plaisir." sourit-elle en retour, elle avait repris contenance.

Soudain le regard de Sherlock fila vers derrière Molly, le long du couloir. "C'était quoi ?" demanda-t-il, sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois personne." Molly scruta le couloir à son tour. "Peut-être un employé de maintenance. Il se fait tard."

"Tu as fermé la morgue ?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Viens par là," dit-il, ouvrant plus grand la porte et la pressant à l'intérieur. "Il te faut récupérer tes affaires de toute façon."

Ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Elle suspendit sa blouse et attrapa ses sacs dans son casier. Puis elle se retourna pour regarder Sherlock qui était en train de déverrouiller la fenêtre.

"Ça t'ennuie de passer par la fenêtre ?' proposa-t-il avec un sourire en désignant l'ouverture dans le mur. "Tu pourrais aussi."

Molly sourit, narquoise. "Es-tu inquiet pour ce petit coup dans le couloir ?"

"Et bien... on est jamais trop prudent."

"Oui, je suppose."

Sherlock commença à escalader en premier. La fenêtre était au niveau du sol, ce qui revenait à une hauteur d'épaule pour lui. Mais c'était trop haut pour Molly pour qu'elle puisse se hisser elle-même. Une fois que Sherlock fut sur le sol, elle lui tendit ses sacs. Puis elle regarda la fenêtre et se demanda comment elle allait réussir à...

"Viens, je vais t'aider." proposa-t-il, voyant où était le problème. Sherlock se mit à genoux sur le sol et tendit ses bras et sa tête à travers la fenêtre. "Mets tes bras autour de mon cou."

Molly essaya vraiment fort. Elle tenta vraiment _vraiment_ fort de bâillonner cette partie de son cerveau. Mais ce n'était pas facile à faire. Une fois qu'elle l'eût atteint, fait selon ses instructions, et qu'un de ses bras lui entourait le dos, une vague déferla en elle. Il n'y avait nulle part où poser sa tête excepté dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. Rien d'autre à sentir que lui. Et aucun autre son que celui de sa respiration près de son oreille. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle n'avait pas pensé trop souvent à ce baiser quelques jours plus tôt. Mais à présent elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le ressenti était si semblable. Etre blottie contre lui comme ça, elle pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres à nouveau. Le souvenir était si clair, qu'elle pouvait presque le goûter. Et elle était si perdue dans ce souvenir vivace qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'il utilisait son autre main contre le montant de la fenêtre pour se relever, et la tirer sans effort sur le sol avec lui.

Elle glissa ses bras loin de son cou et s'assit sur le sol, réalisant qu'elle tremblait. Elle tremblait pour de bon. Et elle espéra qu'il n'était pas suffisamment observateur sur le moment pour le remarquer.

Sherlock se releva et Molly en fit de même aussi vite qu'elle le put, avant qu'il ne puisse lui offrir sa main, inquiète qu'il puisse la sentir trembler. Elle était un peu perturbée du flot de sentiments qu'avait déclenché un contact aussi bref. Et elle était également certaine que Sherlock ne devait pas en être informé.

"Je vais simplement contourner le bâtiment et attraper un taxi," dit Molly, assurant sa voix et prenant ses sacs.

"Très bien. Je vais marcher quelques blocs avant d'en pendre un... Fais attention," dit-il avec un petit signe de tête.

"Oui... Toi aussi." acquiesça-t-elle avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté.

Sherlock releva son col et marcha aussi rapidement qu'il le put, portant le lourd sac. Il était content d'être venu à l'hôpital. Il appréciait que Molly pense à lui, même en une période comme celle-là. Et il était content d'avoir quelque chose qui le garderait occupé pour les jours à venir. Ça avait demandé un effort supplémentaire pour entrer et sortir de Bart's. Mais ça en valait la peine... pour le bras.

Tout allait bien...

Jusqu'à ce que les gros titres paraissent le lendemain matin.

* * *

 _ *** MOA = pour Meilleure Option Amoureuse. Piètrement traduit j'en conviens, mais là-encore, je n'ai pas trouvé d'acronyme qui soit à la fois fidèle au sens et en même temps drôle. L'original étant OTP, pour One True Person.**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance. Alors à bientôt. :)**_


	6. Chapitre Six

**Bonjour à tous !  
Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais je vis dans le Sud et pour nous, c'est la saison haute, on arrête pas au boulot ! Je suis claquée à chaque fois que je rentre et je n'ai pas le courage de me mettre devant mon ordi. Sans compter que depuis un mois, j'ai accueilli un chaton, Tao et qu'il est plein d'énergie lui ! Alors quand je suis à la maison, il faut jouer sinon je me fais vite rappeler à l'ordre. L'autre jour il a sauté sur le clavier et il m'a effacé une bonne partie de mon chapitre... T_T**  
 **Enfin trêve de blabla, voici la suite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'essaierai de ne pas être aussi longue pour le suivant. ;)**

* * *

Sherlock grogna et roula sur le canapé, manquant de peu tomber sur le sol. Son téléphone sonnait sur la table près de lui. Il regarda l'écran et vit que Mary l'appelait... à sept heures du matin.

"J'espère pour toi que tu es en train d'accoucher," marmonna Sherlock.

"Bonjour, Sherlock," répondit-elle joyeusement. "Tu es fatigué ?"

"Mm... je suis allé au lit il y a..." Il regarda sa montre. "Quelques heures."

"Oh vraiment ? Tu as eu une nuit agitée ?" Il pouvait sentir son rire au travers du téléphone.

"Pourquoi tu souris ? Il est trop tôt pour sourire," grommela-t-il.

"Oh, j'aurais cru que ce serait plutôt toi qui aurait le sourire ce matin, Sherlock. Tu t'es bien amusé la nuit dernière ?"

"Je commence à être fatigué d'entendre les gens me demander mystérieusement si je me suis bien amusé la nuit précédente. Pour quelle raison me le demande-t-on cette fois ?"

"Peut-être devrais-je être plus spécifique. T'es-tu bien amusé à Bart's hier soir ?"

Sherlock se sentit s'éveiller davantage et s'assit sur le canapé, se frottant le visage de la main... Bien-sûr. Il soupira lourdement.

"Photos ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Oh oui. Et quelques bonnes. Le vestiaire des femmes, Sherlock ? Sérieusement ? Tu voulais _vraiment_ la voir n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock pouvait la sentir sourire encore.

"Ne sois pas si excitée. Il fallait que j'y aille. C'était- Molly avait... un bras entier."

Mary éclata de rire. "Oh, Sherlock... si tu penses que c'est la partie du corps la plus excitante que Molly a à offrir, tu n'es pas très imaginatif."

"Il roula des yeux tout en se levant et s'étira. "C'était le bras d'un _cadavre_! Evidemment."

"Evidemment !" imita-t-elle. "Et il est aussi évident que tu n'es pas capable de rester loin de cette femme plus de vingt-quatre heures. Si tu espères décourager les médias, ça ne marchera probablement pas comme ça."

"Je pensais que nous avions été prudents ! En outre, je crois inutile de préciser que je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser de ma vie personnelle. S'ils choisissent de prendre chaque regard ou mouvement que je fais autour de Molly Hooper comme une preuve de mon amour éternel, et bien soit. Je ne laisserai pas ça affecter mon travail ou mes habitudes ! Je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller à Bart's juste pour les décourager. Je peux composer avec les gros titres des tabloïds. Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, et je n'en perdrai certainement pas le sommeil," dit-il hautain.

"Et elle, peut-elle composer avec ?"

"Molly comprend que je fais de mon mieux pour la protéger. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle voudrait altérer drastiquement nos interactions."

"Mm, j'imagine que non."

"Cesse de te montrer suggestive, Mrs. Watson," dit Sherlock sèchement.

Elle se contenta de glousser en guise de réponse.

"Très bien, dis-moi,"continua Sherlock tout en allumant l'eau pour prendre un bain. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

"Oh mon cher, c'est du bon boulot ! Voyons voir, nous avons... ' _ **La température monte dans la morgue de Bart's**_ ' ou ' _ **Rendez-vous Sherlolly dans le sous-sol de Bart's**_ ' et ' _ **Déductions romantiques dans le vestiaire des femmes !'**_ Je continue ?"

"Raah ! Le vestiaire ! Je savais que j'avais entendu quelque chose dans le couloir ! Probablement quelqu'un de la maintenance, comme l'a suggéré Molly. Sauf que cette personne a vu une occasion de se faire de l'argent avec quelques photos prises sur un portable !" Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, se disant qu'il aurait du voir arriver la chose.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu tirée dans le vestiaire avec toi ?" demanda Mary avec un rire.

"Parce que j'ai entendu un bruit dans le couloir ! Il était tard, et sa garde était terminée. Alors nous sommes passés tous les deux par la fenêtre. J'essayais d'être... prudent."

"Bien joué, Monsieur le détective !"

"Et les photos ? Elles sont toutes prises depuis le couloir ?"

"Oui. Tu lui parles sur le pas de la porte dans certaines, mais sur d'autres tu passes ton bras autour d'elle et tu la tires dans le vestiaire avec toi."

"Bon... au moins ça s'arrête là."

"Pourquoi ?" dit Mary d'une voix chantante. "Que s'est-il passé dans le vestiaire ?!"

Sherlock soupira bruyamment. "Rien _évidemment_! Je l'ai juste aidée à sortir par la fenêtre ! Ce qui a donc requis une quantité significative de contact physique, et qui aurait du coup procuré une bonne dose de munitions pour les internautes. C'est _tout_ ce que ça signifie !"

"Ooh désolée, Sherlock, je pense que nous avons été coupés pendant un instant. Tout ce que j'ai entendu est 'une quantité significative de contact physique'. Enfin, j'ai entendu l'essentiel non ?" Il pouvait l'entendre essayer de contenir ses gloussements.

"Je me moque que tu sois mariée à John, ou que tu puisses me tuer d'une balle. Je n'hésiterai pas à confisquer tout ton matériel connecté, Mary Watson !" dit-il les dents serrées.

"Oh bien-sûr !" répondit-elle moqueuse. "Je serai heureuse de te refiler le boulot. Par où vas-tu commencer tes recherches aujourd'hui ? Il y a les vidéos, et puis les fanarts. Oh, et il y a ce que je préfère personnellement, les fanfictions. Il y en a une petite toute mignonne qui a été publiée ce matin à propos de ta visite à Bart's hier soir. Elle est riche de détails... tu voudrais l'entendre ?"

"Stop stop !" fit-il finalement, avant d'ajouter avec lassitude, "Oui, peu importe, tu es ré-engagée... continue."

"Mm, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Désolée Sherlock, mais si je dois faire ça pour toi, il va te falloir supporter mes commentaires sur le sujet. Je ne vais pas me retenir juste parce que tu t'obstines à ignorer tes propres sentiments."

"Je n'ai pas de _sentiments_!" siffla-t-il.

Mary gloussa à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis laissa échapper un soupir. "Sherlock, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit."

"À propos de ?"

"Je ne suis pas John... je peux voir quand tu baratines." Et elle raccrocha.

Il posa le téléphone et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise en prévision de son bain désormais prêt. Il souffla et secoua la tête alors qu'il tirait brutalement sur ses manches.

"Je ne _baratine_ pas," marmonna-t-il vivement. Et à cet instant, il entendit à nouveau son téléphone.

 **Petit problème... mon supérieur veut me voir à propos des photos de la nuit dernière. Je suppose que tu les as déjà vues. :( - MH**

Sherlock soupira. Ce n'était pas surprenant.

 **J'ai vu, oui. Fais de ton mieux pour t'excuser au sujet des photos, et pour ma présence dans le vestiaire. Mais ne lui dis pas pour quelle raison j'étais là. - SH**

 **Et bien, je ne peux certainement pas lui dire que tu étais venu récupérer un bras. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire à la place ? - MH**

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit une seconde, puis il tapa une réponse.

 **Dis-lui simplement que je voulais te voir. - SH**

 **Oh... Ok... Tu es sûr ? - MH**

 **Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que tu perdes ton poste à Bart's. En outre, dire que j'avais envie de te voir n'est vraiment pas le pire de ce qui a été dit sur nous récemment. - SH**

 **Merci Sherlock. :) - MH**

Peu après, Sherlock s'installa dans l'eau chaude et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer un peu.

Il n'avait que faire de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Vraiment. Il en avait toujours été ainsi dans tous les aspects de sa vie, et ça ne devrait pas changer. Sherlock n'était pas du tout ennuyé par toutes ces rumeurs qui le classaient soit dans la catégorie vierge asexué, soit dans celle d'un espèce de coureur de jupons, qui utilisait quelqu'un comme Jeanine pour sa propre gratification sans sentiments. Rien dans le large panel des opinions n'affectait son travail. Il restait l'unique Détective Consultant au monde. Et à succès de plus. C'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait. Si des idiots voulaient spéculer sur ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas quand les affaires étaient résolues, et la porte de Baker Street fermée et verrouillée, c'était leur problème. Pas le sien.

Il devait admettre toutefois qu'il y avait quelque chose de perturbant à propos des rumeurs de Molly et lui. Et c'était à part de son inquiétude pour l'intérêt de Moriarty. Presque tout ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet n'était rien qu'un tissu d'âneries, qu'il n'avait aucun mal à effacer et rejeter. Mais là c'était différent. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il était la cause directe de la rumeur, et qu'il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même. Ou peut-être parce que ça affectait la vie d'une amie, et plus seulement la sienne. Ou parce ce que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas si facilement éviter mentalement et physiquement.

Qu'importe la raison, il devait reconnaître que ça polluait son esprit plus que ça ne le devrait... Mais ! Il souhaitait toujours ne rien modifier dans ses habitudes. Travailler avec Molly Hooper était une part importante de sa vie et de son travail. Il avait besoin de la petite pathologiste de Bart's. Et il refusait de changer ça à cause de quelques Tweets et fictions. Il s'était promis de ne rien changer, à moins que la sécurité de Molly n'en dépende.

Il prit une grande inspiration et mit sa tête sous l'eau un instant, pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées...

C'était troublant pourtant, les effets de l'eau chaude sur sa bouche ramenaient à lui des souvenirs récents, lui faisant se rappeler une autre sensation de chaleur contre ses lèvres. Et la façon qu'avait l'eau de remplir ses oreilles transformait tous les autres sons de l'appartement en un bourdonnement sourd , lui remémorant comment le bruit assourdissant de tout un pub était soudainement devenu dix fois plus silencieux...

Sherlock refit rapidement surface, essuyant son visage et repoussant ses cheveux tout en aspirant une goulée d'air.

Il était probablement mieux de rester au dessus de l'eau pour le moment.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock arpentait dans le bureau de Lestrade, demandant qu'on lui confie une affaire.

"Sherlock, je ne peux pas faire apparaître un tueur en série de nulle part ! Je ne suis pas celui qui commet les crimes !"

"Bien, mais tu ne pourrais pas t'y mettre pendant ton temps libre ? Ça m'aiderait énormément !" rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

Lestrade prit alors un appel. Il tenta de rester dans un coin de la pièce malgré Sherlock qui essayait d'entendre. Il dit finalement au revoir et raccrocha, n'en ayant pas divulgué suffisamment pour indiquer de quoi il retournait.

"Alors ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas ton domaine, Sherlock. Il semble que c'est juste une confirmation d'identité. Une maison abandonnée a été démolie et des restes ont été découverts sous le rez-de-chaussée. L'homme qui vivait là il y a vingt ans a affirmé que sa femme l'avait quitté et personne n'a jamais su où elle était partie. On dirait qu'on vient de trouver où elle était." Lestrade enfila son manteau.

Sherlock frappa des mains. "Excellent ! Je viens aussi."

"Pourquoi ? L'homme qui vivait là est mort il y a une dizaine d'années et tout le monde savait que c'était un maniaque de travail qui battait sa femme ! Il n'y a rien à résoudre si c'est bien la femme à laquelle nous pensons."

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-il, enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. "Des restes sous une maison, et tu penses que je ne voudrais pas voir ça ? On se connaît tu es sûr ?"

Greg Lestrade ricana alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau. "Ok d'accord. Oh, et il nous faut passer prendre Molly. Elle peut prélever les restes et les rapporter à Bart's pour les tests officiels... Tu penses que tu seras capable de garder tes mains rangées aujourd'hui ?" Il sortit son téléphone, et envoya un texto à la pathologiste.

"Encore une fois, Inspecteur Lestrade, on se connaît ?" répéta-t-il.

Lestrade sourit pour lui-même et ils quittèrent le bâtiment. "Bonne question, Sherlock. Je m'aventurerai à dire, pas aussi bien que je le pensais."

"Ne te laisse pas entraîner, Lestrade. Un inspecteur ne devrait pas se laisser influencer aussi facilement par les médias," répondit Sherlock d'un ton supérieur.

Il rit en guise de réponse alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture. "Je suis influencé par ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Sherlock ! Ce n'était pas un baiser en carton !"

Sherlock ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre pendant qu'ils commençaient à rouler. Lestrade poursuivit.

"Je veux dire, je réalise que tu essayais de nous prouver à tous qu'on avait tort ou quelque chose du genre, mais sérieusement ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Et tu as du en profiter."

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge avant de finalement se tourner vers Lestrade avec un froncement de sourcils. "Pour sûr oui. J'ai vraiment profité de votre tête à tous." Il sourit.

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Et éviter la question est une autre façon d'y répondre ! Ne crois pas que je ne m'en rends pas compte !"

Une moue moqueuse se dessina sur le visage de Sherlock qui laissa échapper une petite exclamation. "Mais mais, serais-tu en train d'utiliser tes capacités de déduction ? Plutôt impressionnant. Je dois dire, que tu es autant à côté de la plaque qu'il est possible de l'être, mais excellente tentative néanmoins. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec beaucoup de pratique, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi !"

"On se met sur la défensive hein ? Je ne pense pas être aussi largué que tu le dis... mais je ne débattrai pas de ça, Sherlock. C'est ta vie, et si tu veux vivre dans le déni, c'est ton droit. Bien-sûr, il est dommage que tu entraînes Molly dans ton sillage."

Sherlock étrécit son regard sur le détective, une légère colère montait. "Entraîner Molly dans mon sillage ? Je pense que tu t'apercevras que Molly Hooper n'est aucunement perturbée par la position qu'elle ou moi occupons l'un envers l'autre."

L'expression de Lestrade changea. L'éclat de taquinerie dans ses yeux et son rire moururent, et il regarda Sherlock avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Parce qu'il réalisait que Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Pas dans un cas comme celui-là tout du moins. Et il se sentit un peu désolé pour son ami. Son ton fut donc différent lorsqu'il répondit.

"Tu es sûr de ça, Sherlock ?" demanda Lestrade plus gentiment, scrutant les yeux de glace du détective.

Sherlock lui rendit son regard, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, avant de la refermer, et de se retourner pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Mais Lestrade était certain d'avoir vu cette petite lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux. Un instant de questionnement et de doute. Et il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour que Sherlock y réfléchisse.

"Molly vient à notre rencontre," dit Lestrade quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il arrivaient devant l'hôpital. Puis il regarda Sherlock quand ils virent Molly quitter la porte principale et se diriger vers eux. Il allait se proposer, mais fut coupé. "Tu veux que je-"

"Non je vais le faire," dit aussitôt Sherlock, qui sortit de la voiture.

Il y avait davantage de journalistes de la presse à scandale qui rôdaient étant donné les photos du vestiaire parues quelques jours plus tôt. Alors ils s'excitèrent lorsque Sherlock sortit de la voiture de police et marcha rapidement pour placer sa main sur la petite nuque de Molly, afin de la presser à prendre place sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Lestrade démarra en trombe à la seconde où Sherlock ferma la portière.

"Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça tout le temps, Sherlock ?" demanda Molly depuis le siège arrière alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sauvagement populaire auprès des journalistes avant. Ils montraient leur intérêt bien-sûr. Mais pas comme ça. Tu es peut-être plus populaire que moi finalement." Sherlock tourna sa tête pour que son sourire narquois soit visible pour Molly, mais il ne vit pas la façon dont elle sourit en retour.

Lestrade le vit dans le rétroviseur. Il le vit aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche.

* * *

Molly était assise sur ses genoux, examinant les restes osseux dans le trou boueux. Il y avait des morceaux de sac poubelle autour de la zone, qui avait clairement recouvert la totalité du corps il y a plusieurs années. Elle utilisait sa main gantée avec précaution, pour faire glisser une paire d'alliances le long d'un doigt qui n'était désormais plus qu'un os. Elle les plaça dans un sac de preuves et les mit sur le côté.

Sherlock vint se pencher près d'elle, scrutant lui aussi. Molly lui fit aussitôt part de ses découvertes, sachant que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Femme dans la quarantaine ou la cinquantaine, donc je m'autorise à dire que c'est bien celle à laquelle nous pensons. Ils sont en train d'essayer de trouver une photo d'elle sur laquelle elle portait ses alliances. Ça aidera. Les fichiers dentaires aussi bien-sûr."

"De la famille ?"

"Non. Sa famille éloignée semble décédée ou avoir coupé tout contact. Et Dieu merci ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Pas vraiment le genre de découverte qu'ils apprécieraient... Pauvre femme," elle souffla doucement, regardant dans le trou. Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Sherlock la regarda avec un étonnement sincère. Il était fréquemment dépassé dans son quotidien à propos des sentiments envers les gens qui vivaient, et respiraient autour de lui. Et là, diamétralement opposé à lui, se trouvait Molly Hooper qui pouvait regarder dans un trou plein de boue dans lequel il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une pile d'ossements... et se sentir triste pour cette étrangère morte depuis longtemps. Et dans un rare instant de sentiment de sa part, avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à cette impulsion, Sherlock plaça une main sur son épaule frêle et la serra en un geste de réconfort.

À la seconde où il le fit, il se demanda s'il aurait dû résister. La tête de Molly se tourna et ses yeux se verrouillèrent aux siens avec une expression qui était à moitié choquée et à moitié... quelque chose de plus doux. Quelque chose de terriblement doux. En partie terrifiant parce qu'il gardait son regard vissé au sien, totalement incapable de se détourner ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Finalement il se rappela de ciller, et il se leva, laissant sa main quitter sa position sur l'épaule de Molly. Il mit ses mains en sécurité dans ses poches, puis se focalisa sur le trou dans le sol.

Molly se mit également sur ses pieds et appela Greg. "Avez-vous toutes les photos que vous vouliez ? Je suis prête à rentrer à Bart's si vous en avez terminé."

"En fait, nous autres allons rester encore un peu. Tu sais comment ces choses peuvent se prolonger," dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. "Mais tu n'as pas besoin de rester si tu ne veux pas. Je peux la faire rapatrier à Bart's et tu t'occuperas de ça demain. Je ne serai probablement pas en mesure d'avoir les fichiers dentaires avant de toute façon."

"Oh ok, ça me va. Pas de problème. Je rentre alors. Ma garde ne se termine pas avant vingt-trois heures, alors je pourrai peut-être commencer la paperasse. Si vous arrivez à me l'apporter dans les prochaines heures."

"Je te texterai, ok ?" dit Greg avec un geste évasif avant de courir vers un autre enquêteur.

Molly se retourna vers Sherlock avec un petit sourire. "Bien, je rentre."

Sherlock acquiesça de la tête et Molly se tourna tranquillement pour se diriger vers la sortie de la maison à moitié délabrée. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il suivit.

"Tu as déjà dîné ?" demanda-t-il en la rattrapant facilement et en marchant à son niveau dans la rue.

"Euh, non, je suppose que non," dit-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils surpris."Je mangerai un morceau quand je serai à Bart's."

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de la rue et Sherlock regarda le soir tombant d'un air absent pendant un moment. Puis il regarda vers elle et dit dans un souffle.

"Quand es-tu supposée être de retour ?"

"Je, ne suis pas sûre," répondit-elle hésitante. "Ils savent que mon aide est requise sur une scène de crime, alors je ne sais pas quand ils s'attendent à me voir rentrer."

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. "Bien, tu as le temps pour un peu de vraie nourriture alors." Il sourit.

"Vraie nourriture ?"

"Oui." Il leva le bras pour héler un taxi. "Tu n'es jamais allée dans ce restaurant de poisson que j'ai mentionné l'année dernière."

"Molly se figea. Sherlock regarda vers elle avec le bras toujours levé, et vit de quelle façon elle se tenait, le dévisageant avec hésitation.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu euh, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, c'est un endroit plutôt... public, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais juste que peut-être nous- enfin que tu aurais préféré ne pas être vu..."

"Molly, m'as-tu déjà vu me soucier de ce que les gens peuvent penser ?" questionna-t-il, faisant son nez se plisser de cette façon si attendrissante.

"Je ne pense pas non. Mais, et pour la sécurité ?"

Il sourit et se montra du doigt, l'air satisfait de lui-même. "Tu es avec moi."

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire quelque peu. Apparemment cet homme se considérait comme l'incarnation même de l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit. Il était de fait incroyablement attachant. Le sourire de Molly s'élargit légèrement et elle répondit finalement.

"Ok, d'accord... pourquoi pas ?"


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente j'ai réussi à l'écrire rapidement celui-là.  
Cette histoire appartient toujours à Writingwife83.  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Molly monta dans le taxi et Sherlock suivit, puis il donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes tandis que le taxi roulait. Puis Sherlock parla.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas voulu venir dîner avec moi le jour où tu m'as aidé à résoudre des crimes."

Molly tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Cette soirée prenait une tournure d'univers parallèle.

"Et bien, hum, je ne pense pas avoir dit que je ne voulais pas."

"Non. Mais tu n'en as pas eu besoin cependant. Tu étais clairement mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée."

Molly examina ses mains sur ses cuisses. C'était vrai. Les événements des mois passés se déroulèrent dans son esprit et c'était presque drôle de s'en souvenir. Il l'avait invitée à dîner, elle n'avait ni accepté ni décliné, et déjà l'offre était caduque et n'avait plus jamais été mentionnée. Ils s'étaient séparés et la soirée s'était terminée, juste comme ça. Mais typiquement Sherlock, il ne semblait pas avoir besoin qu'elle prononce les mots pour savoir qu'elle était cette réponse.

"Et bien, tu sembles avoir une bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas accepté. Alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?"

Il prit une inspiration lente et porta son regard à travers la fenêtre pendant qu'il parlait. "Ce qui n'a pas de sens c'est que tu es arrivée à Baker Street ce jour-là, et tu t'attendais déjà à dîner avec moi. Tu as supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir." Il regarda vers elle.

Molly leva nerveusement les yeux vers lui. Il avait raison. C'était ce qu'elle avait cru, et il avait fallu qu'elle ouvre sa grande bouche !

"Alors pourquoi ?" continua-t-il. "Tu n'avais plus envie de manger avec moi quelques heures plus tard ? Et ne dis pas que c'est à cause de tes fiançailles. Tu étais tout autant fiancée l'après-midi que tu l'étais le soir," dit-il avec un geste de sa main gantée, classant déjà l'excuse comme invalide.

Et il avait raison, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas Tom. Elle était arrivée à Baker Street ce jour-là avec un sentiment de confiance en elle-même. Elle était une fiancée heureuse qui avait un ami récemment revenu d'entre les morts. Et il n'était qu'un ami, ce qu'il avait toujours été. Elle était simplement contente de le voir vivant et en bonne santé. Alors, ce jour-là, quand elle était arrivée, elle aurait été ravie d'accepter une amicale invitation à dîner de "je suis de retour à la maison". Mais toutes ces pensées rationnelles s'étaient envolées par la fenêtre une fois le dernier client parti de l'appartement, et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés plantés dans la cage d'escalier. Et soudainement elle avait eu peur d'aller manger avec Sherlock Holmes. Ça lui semblait être de la tromperie. Parce que son cœur trompait déjà.

Evidemment rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être expliqué en détails à _Sherlock._..

"Et bien, j'ai juste... eu plus de temps pour y penser. Et je me suis dit que ça n'aurait pas été sage. Parce que je ne voulais pas que Tom se fasse de fausses idées. Et c'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore réfléchi quand je suis arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. C'est tout," mentit-elle.

Il sonda son visage, et elle eut peur qu'il ne la décrypte avec attention et qu'il réalise qu'elle lui mentait comme un arracheur de dents. C'était presque le même regard que celui qu'il avait eu ce jour-là en bas de l'escalier. Mais même s'il s'aperçut qu'elle mentait, il hocha simplement la tête et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient assis à une petite table au fond du petit restaurant de poisson. Le propriétaire connaissait et appréciait Sherlock, pour "l'avoir aidé à monter des étagères" comme il le présenta. Du coup il les avait placés un peu en retrait. Et il leur avait en effet donné des portions extra-larges, comme Sherlock l'avait dit. Molly mâchait lentement les chips qu'elle avait encore dans son assiette et écoutait Sherlock parler presque sans respirer de ses expériences les plus intéressantes de l'époque où il avait démantelé le réseau de Moriarty. C'était fascinant, bien que ça n'en ait pas terriblement l'air.

Molly adorait ça. Et à sa façon, Sherlock semblait aimer ça aussi. Elle imaginait que ça n'aurait pas été si plaisant si ça s'était produit tous ces mois en arrière. Elle était contente que ça se passe maintenant, et pas avant. Auparavant elle se serait sentie coupable. À présent, il n'y avait pas de culpabilité alors elle souriait et rougissait légèrement pendant qu'il parlait. Ou qu'elle riait à la description qu'il faisait de quelques unes des identités qu'il avait du prendre pour rester sous couverture. Rien ne venait s'immiscer dans sa tête.

Il s'arrêta net cependant, et ses yeux firent des va-et-vient pensifs. "John m'a informé que je ne devrais pas parler _aux_ gens sans arrêt. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai fait ce soir."

"Oh, non non !" répondit aussitôt Molly. "J'ai aimé écouter, vraiment. Je veux dire, il a raison. Ce n'est pas toujours bon de parler aux gens... mais ça ne m'a pas ennuyé ce soir... ça te manque ? D'avoir John pour parler quand tu le veux, je veux dire."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Parfois oui. J'oublie qu'il est parti. Je me retrouve en train de lui parler. Sans doute plus qu'au crâne même." Il sourit.

"Ça fait longtemps... que tu es tout seul je veux dire," dit-elle attentionnée.

Il la regarda d'un air égal, sans réagir davantage. Mais elle pensa voir son regard s'altérer quelque peu, et devenir un peu plus sombre.

"Ça va faire près de trois ans maintenant que tu n'as pas eu de colocataire. Plus précisément ton meilleur ami comme colocataire," ajouta Molly gentiment, tentant de le faire s'ouvrir. Était-ce pour ça qu'il lui avait subitement demandé de dîner avec lui à nouveau ? La dernière fois était quand John était toujours fâché contre lui.

"Et bien, j'ai toujours John, après tout. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose bien-sûr, mais il est encore là. En outre... j'ai beaucoup d'amis maintenant." Il lui offrit un demi-sourire.

Molly sourit en retour tout en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage derrière son oreille. Elle ne put soutenir son regard trop longtemps cependant, et commença à observer le restaurant autour d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelques tables complètes filaient des regards vers eux. Molly regarda Sherlock à nouveau et fit un signe de tête en direction des curieux.

Sherlock jeta un œil discrètement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Molly et de secouer la tête. "Nous ne pouvons pas être la chose la plus fascinante de Londres quand même. Ces gens devraient avoir pitié d'eux-mêmes."

Juste après, le gérant vint et frappa gaiement Sherlock dans le dos.

"Tout s'est bien passé ? J'espère que vous avez pu manger en paix, Mr. Holmes ! Vous êtes un homme populaire." Il sourit à Molly également.

"Merci, oui, tout était parfait...Je ne suis pas sûr exactement de ce que tout le monde regarde. Ils vont finir par spectaculairement s'ennuyer !"

"Je suis sûr qu'il espèrent un nouveau 'Baiser du pub avec lancé d'écharpe'," dit l'homme en levant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Sherlock fronça les siens vers Molly, puis vers le propriétaire à nouveau. "Je suis désolé, ils espèrent un nouveau _quoi_?"

"Oh, vous savez, _le_ baiser !" répondit-il, puis il dit rapidement au revoir avant de s'éclipser pour aller sermonner quelqu'un en cuisine.

Molly et Sherlock se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec une expression confuse.

"Est-ce vraiment comme ça que les gens... l'appellent ?" commença Molly hésitante.

Sherlock sortit calmement son téléphone et commença à taper. "Je ne sais pas, mais je connais quelqu'un qui va le savoir."

 **Est-ce-que le public a donné un nom au baiser que j'ai donné à Molly ? - SH**

Sherlock posa son téléphone sur la table et paya également l'addition. Molly protesta, mais il insista sur le fait que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de manger là, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Le temps que la note soit réglée, le téléphone de Sherlock l'alerta d'un message.

 **Bien-sûr qu'il a un nom. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas encore partagé cette pépite avec toi... c'est le 'Baiser du pub avec lancé d'écharpe'. Tu voudrais avoir un t-shirt ? ;) - MW**

Sherlock lut le message, soupira, puis tendit son téléphone à Molly. Ses yeux s'élargirent quelque peu à la lecture, et elle se mit à rougir en lui rendant l'appareil.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais eu de baiser suffisamment important pour qu'il soit _baptisé_ jusqu'à présent. Non pas que j'en prenne le crédit. Je pense que la partie dramatique est plutôt de ton fait."

"Oui enfin, j'essayais de... peu importe. Je ne devrais vraiment pas boire. Je pense que c'est le point essentiel." Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras, attrapa son manteau, et se leva de son siège.

Ils quittèrent le petit restaurant et marchèrent dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi.

"Je rentre à Bart's. Alors, je prendrai mon propre taxi. Tu n'es pas loin de Baker Street."

"Bon, très bien," acquiesça-t-il de la tête, avant de lever le bras pour arrêter un taxi. Il en vint un quelques instants plus tard. "Tiens, prends celui-là."

"Merci, Sherlock. Oh et, merci pour le dîner. C'était... gentil. Je suis contente qu'on ait finalement pu manger là." Elle lui sourit, debout devant la porte du taxi. Elle se sentit soudainement nerveuse, ce sentiment de nervosité familier qui surgit à la fin d'un rencard. Ce qui était stupide. Parce que ce n'était pas un rencard. Evidemment que ça n'en était pas un.

"Avec plaisir." Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un petit signe de tête. "Bonne soirée, Molly."

"Oui, bonne soirée," dit-elle doucement, puis elle entra rapidement dans le taxi avant que ce sentiment bizarre ne s'amplifie. Elle savait que si ça continuait, elle allait finir par dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Il valait mieux faire une sortie rapide, juste au cas où.

Elle reposa sa tête sur le siège du taxi et prit quelques profondes respirations pendant qu'il commençait à conduire. _Il se sent coupable. Il se sent coupable d'avoir provoqué tout cet intérêt des médias avec lequel je dois composer, et il essaie de se racheter. C'est tout. La dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé de dîner avec lui, il y avait aussi une bonne raison. Il me disait simplement merci. Ne tombe pas, je répète, ne tombe pas là-dedans Molly Hooper !_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle attrapa son sachet emporté du restaurant dans lequel il y avait le reste de ses chips, et en mit une dans sa bouche. C'était une distraction pitoyablement inefficace. À ce moment, elle souhaita être plus comme Sherlock. Elle fit le vœu de pouvoir couper court, et se déconnecter de tout ce qui était émotionnel. Elle réalisait bien-sûr qu'il avait occasionnellement des moments de vulnérabilité et d'émotion. Mais il était clairement capable de les contrôler, presque complètement. S'il ne voulait pas que les émotions ne lui dictent ce qu'il devait ressentir et faire, il ne le permettait pas, tout simplement. La plupart du temps elle se sentait désolée pour lui, et pensait qu'il était privé de pas mal de joies de la vie du fait de son choix de comportement. Mais il y avait aussi ces moments, comme celui-ci, où elle croyait fermement qu'il jouissait d'une plus grande satisfaction dans la vie.

Et même si elle n'était plus la femme qu'elle avait été autrefois ; une femme timorée et bégayante dont le détective avait à peine retenu le nom correct, il ne servait à rien de nier qu'elle espérait encore avoir plus. Et c'était là le plus difficile, renier ce qu'elle désirait vraiment au fond d'elle.

Parce que le monde autour d'elle croyait en un mensonge, et que c'était un rappel constant pour elle que ça ne deviendrait jamais une vérité.

* * *

Sherlock travailla sur des affaires moyennement intéressantes les jours qui suivirent. John l'accompagna sur certaines. Les visites de Mary chez l'obstétricien étaient devenues plus fréquentes désormais, et on ne pouvait plus compter sur lui autant qu'avant.

Sherlock espérait en fait qu'ils auraient des nouvelles de Moriarty, en quelque sorte. Que l'homme puisse se trouver quelque part là dehors, et s'intéresser à sa vie, n'avait pas quitté son esprit un seul instant. Il savait comment Moriarty travaillait toutefois, et s'il avait voulu établir un contact avec Sherlock, il l'aurait fait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et donc, il devait probablement se dissimuler dans l'ombre, comme il en était coutumier. Il se cachait, et observait, en tirant peut-être quelques ficelles.

Mais ce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas, c'était attirer une attention supplémentaire sur Molly. Raison pour laquelle il fut particulièrement dérouté quand il tomba sur un article de la presse à scandales tandis qu'il marchait dans la rue avec John. Sherlock stoppa net son pas et prit l'article du présentoir.

"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda John, voyant le choc se peindre sur le visage de Sherlock.

"Mon dieu... regarde ça." Il fourra le journal dans la main de John tout en jetant de la monnaie au tenant du kiosque.

John essaya de lire un peu tout en se dépêchant pour rattraper le détective qui avait repris ses grandes enjambées le long de la rue.

"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" appela John après lui. Ça dit ' _ **Le détective avait besoin de Molly Hooper**_ ', et on dirait que ça parle de quand tu as simulé ta mort."

"Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais c'est détaillé. Trop détaillé. Ce sont les mots exacts qui sont écrits là-dedans !" dit-il, en tapant la page dans la main de John. Puis il regarda autour de lui pour héler un taxi.

John commença à lire une partie de ce qui était écrit. "Ça dit, ' _ **Dans ses heures les plus sombres, le célèbre détective se tourna vers la femme qui avait toujours compté et en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il lui confierait sa propre vie. Elle ne considéra même pas de refuser. Molly Hooper ne lui demanda rien, si ce n'est une simple question. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Et la réponse de Sherlock Holmes fut tout aussi simple...**_ **Toi.** _ **Et d'elle, il avait besoin. Peut-être Sherlock Holmes ne serait-il pas vivant aujourd'hui, s**_ _ **'il n'y avait pas eu la dévotion du Docteur Molly Hooper.**_ '"

John stoppa sa lecture et regarda le taxi s'arrêter à leur hauteur. "Ce sont les mots exacts ?" demanda-t-il en grimpant à la suite de Sherlock.

"Oui, n'est-ce pas ce que je viens juste de dire ?" répondit-il avec une légère frustration tout en commençant à rédiger quelque chose sur son téléphone.

John regarda à nouveau l'article, puis Sherlock, puis encore l'article. "Donc, je suis désolé, mais... qu'as-tu voulu dire par _toi_ ?"

"Tu passes à côté du point de mon inquiétude, John ! Le fait est que nous étions seuls. C'était une conversation privée dans le laboratoire de Bart's. Comment a-t-elle eu cette information ? D'où l'a-t-elle tirée ?"

"De _qui_ l'a-t-elle obtenue ?"

Sherlock lança un regard vers John, et répondit d'un ton sombre. "Regarde qui signe cet article."

John soupira et secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le bas de la page. "Kitty Riley."

"Bien-sûr, maintenant l'information circule. Tout est détaillé, si ce n'est mes méthodes de survie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe, parce que la participation cruciale de Molly est clairement le point de mire ! C'est ce que je ne voulais absolument pas rendre public !"

"Où allons-nous au fait ?"

"Chez Molly bien-sûr. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faufiler entre les journalistes de tabloïds," grommela-t-il.

"Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?" demanda John prudemment.

"Evidemment que Molly n'a rien fait ! Alors épargne-moi tes remontrances sur le fait de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'idée... mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir d'où ça peut venir. Et elle doit savoir que les choses ont pris une tournure différente."

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Molly peu après, et grimpèrent prestement les escaliers. Sherlock toqua fermement à la porte et ils entendirent les pas doux de Molly s'approcher pour ouvrir. Il y eut un moment de pause alors qu'elle regardait probablement par le judas, puis il l'entendirent déverrouiller les loquets et ouvrir la porte.

"Sherlock... salut." Son expression lui révéla qu'il n'était pas la première personne à partager les nouvelles avec elle.

"On dirait que tu sais pourquoi je suis là," dit-il simplement en entrant dans le petit appartement.

"En effet," dit-elle, semblant un peu énervée. "Salut John," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé, puis elle désigna le petit canapé.

John et Sherlock s'assirent et Molly prit place dans un fauteuil usé marqué d'une quantité de traces de griffes de son chat. Sherlock étala alors l'article sur la table devant le canapé.

"Je sais que tu n'as rien fait. Tout ça est de ma faute."

... Sherlock et Molly avaient parlé en même temps. Le regard de John alla de l'un à l'autre, et Sherlock inclina la tête en regardant Molly d'un air interrogateur. Puis elle parla à nouveau.

"J'étais sur le point de t'appeler, quand j'ai vu... Bien-sûr tu as raison, je ne suis pas directement responsable. Je n'ai parlé à aucun journaliste, et surtout pas de ça. Seulement ça... ça reste de ma faute. Parce qu'il y a une personne à qui je l'ai dit." Elle hésita et regarda ses mains sur ses cuisses une seconde avant de poursuivre. "Je l'ai dit à Tom."

Molly vit quelque chose obscurcir les prunelles de Sherlock. Il semblait presque blessé. Ce qui la fit se sentir cent fois plus mal qu'avant.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolée," dit-elle sincèrement, cherchant le pardon dans ses yeux.

Sherlock prit un moment pour répondre, mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche. Il parla lentement. "Et, tu ne l'as dit à absolument personne d'autre ?"

"Absolument personne. Et je n'ai jamais dit à Tom quoique ce soit tant que tu n'as pas été revenu. Quand tu étais parti, tout ce qu'il pensait était que je t'avais connu quand tu étais vivant. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de te faire prendre !"

John les observait tous les deux, presque comme s'il était en train de regarder une bombe amorcée. Il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait sous la surface dans cette conversation...

Sherlock se leva et boutonna méticuleusement sa veste, avant de commencer à arpenter lentement le petit salon de Molly. Toby, son chat grimpa sur le canapé pour occuper l'espace laissé libre à côté de John. Sherlock brisa finalement le silence.

"C'est fait maintenant. Nous ne pouvons changer ce qui a déjà été imprimé... mais je veux tout de même savoir si Tom a réellement fait ça."

Molly le regarda depuis sa place. "Je- je pense qu'il l'a fait. Ce serait logique. Il était en colère la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé ; contre toi. Et je pense qu'il a été facile pour un journaliste poussif de l'inciter à parler. J'ai essayé de le texter et de l'appeler et il ne répond pas, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que c'est lui. Il se sent peut-être coupable."

"Il devrait," cracha aussitôt Sherlock. "Est-ce qu'il réalise qu'il peut te mettre en danger ?"

"Je suis sûr que non," offrit John.

"Sûrement parce qu'il ne se soucie pas deux secondes d'aucune sorte de conséquence ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Molly, il n'est vraiment pas à ton niveau intellectuel !"

"Je suis désolée, je souhaiterais ne jamais lui avoir dit." Elle soupira.

Sherlock cessa de faire les cent pas un instant et regarda vers elle à nouveau. " _Pourquoi_ lui-as-tu dit ?" Le ton de la question était comme frustré et légèrement désespéré.

John, encore une fois, sentit presque qu'il ne devrait pas assister à cet échange. Et il se demanda si Sherlock - le roi pour dire aux autres "tu manques le point essentiel" - réalisait qu'il n'était vraiment pas crucial d'obtenir la réponse à cette question. Pourquoi Molly avait parlé à Tom, ne changerait pas le fait qu'il savait. Ni qu'il était allé révéler cette information à Kitty Riley.

Molly mordit sa lèvre et hésita une seconde. "J'ai juste, j'ai senti qu'il le fallait. Comme si je le lui devais."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sherlock, son visage se tordant de ce qu'il semblait être du dégoût.

"Sherlock !" siffla John. "Elle allait épouser cet homme, rappelle-t-en."

Mais Molly lui donna une explication.

"J'ai senti qu'il me fallait être honnête avec lui. Je lui avais menti, après tout. Et quand tu es revenu... et bien, je ne pouvais plus mentir davantage. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être une bonne actrice de toute façon. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de pousser jusqu'à lui faire croire que c'était un choc pour moi que tu sois en vie, comme ça l'était pour tout le monde. Il voulait savoir aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait tout savoir. Je lui ai répondu que je lui dirai tout qu'il était en mon pouvoir de révéler. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tout ce que j'ai caché c'est... comment tu as fait en réalité. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas en droit de divulguer," dit-elle avec un regard penaud vers John.

Sherlock écouta avec les lèvres pincées, essayant d'assimiler tout ça. Il fit encore quelques pas, avant de reporter son regard sur elle encore une fois. "Tu lui as dit... les mots exacts ?" questionna-t-il, bien qu'en réalité il connaisse déjà la réponse.

"J'avais besoin d'être complètement honnête. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher quoique ce soit. Parce que si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été comme, comme..." Elle hésita, et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Comme si je cachais quelque chose à propos de _nous_ !" s'exclama-t-elle finalement, soutenant son regard. "Si j'avais omis des choses, j'aurais eu l'air d'essayer de lui dissimuler quelque chose... de personnel."

Sherlock resta figé, le regard droit sur elle. Il afficha une expression plus contrôlée et se redressa pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre. "On dirait qu'il pense maintenant que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait de toute façon. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton plan ait fonctionné."

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle encore, plus doucement.

Sherlock se retourna pour la regarder. "Je sais... et ce n'est pas comme si tu me devais des excuses en fin de compte. Tout ceci concerne davantage ta propre sécurité, après tout."

Mais John qui était assis pensait que tout ça recouvrait bien plus que sa simple inquiétude pour sa sécurité. Il était quasiment certain que ce qui énervait son ami si typiquement non-émotionnel, était qu'une conversation aussi poignante et privée ne soit pas restée uniquement entre lui et Molly. C'était presque comme si Sherlock se sentait trahi. Et c'était une expression inhabituelle chez lui.

"Vous voudriez peut-être du thé puisque vous êtes là ?" osa dire Molly, voulant faire quelque chose qui calme la situation.

"Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller en fait," répondit rapidement Sherlock en leur deux noms, puis il se saisit de son manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé, près duquel Toby se rapprochait de plus en plus, et donna sa liste d'instructions. "Comme d'habitude Molly, sois attentive. Peut-être encore plus maintenant. Si quelque chose t'effraie, ne l'ignore pas. Viens m'en parler."

Molly se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte alors que Sherlock l'ouvrait, suivi de John. Après qu'ils aient franchi le seuil, Sherlock se tourna une dernière fois vers Molly qui se tenait encore là.

"Peut-être pourrais-tu offrir à Tom la même courtoisie qu'à moi," dit-il, tout en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

"Donne-lui un avertissement honnête. S'il répond à tes messages, sens-toi libre de l'informer que je ne suis pas terriblement content de cette situation. Mais contrairement à moi lorsque j'ai reçu les nouvelles de son mécontentement, il _devrait_ s'inquiéter." Sherlock lui adressa un regard sans équivoque qui lui rappela, bien que subtilement, que sa préoccupation première était toujours centrée sur sa sécurité.

Molly hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Puis il se retourna, descendit les escaliers, et John le suivit après avoir fait à Molly un rapide geste de la main. Sherlock quitta l'immeuble et commença à marcher rapidement le long de la rue, si bien que John devait lutter pour garder le rythme.

"Jambes courtes, Sherlock ! Essaie de ne pas effacer ça de ton palais mental ! Quelle est l'urgence de toute façon ?"

"Aucune urgence, je voulais juste marcher." Il sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message tout en changeant brutalement de direction.

 **Tu gardes toujours un œil attentif sur le Docteur Hooper, exact ? - SH**

"Tu ne voudrais pas marcher pour évacuer ta frustration, par hasard ?" ajouta John avec un petit sourire moqueur.

 **Tu sais que oui... je suppose que la dernière histoire croustillante en date est quelque peu exagérée. Parce que Moriarty ne le verra pas d'un bon œil, cher frère. - MH**

Pas besoin de répondre à ça, décida Sherlock.

"Et je ne fais pas référence à la frustration causée par l'article, c'est certain," clarifia John avec un rire bref.

"Quelle autre frustration pourrait-il bien y avoir ?" demanda Sherlock avec un soupir, tout en rangeant son téléphone, et continuant de marcher le regard droit devant lui.

"Je pensais au fait que Molly ait partagé tous ces détails privés avec Tom."

"John, tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était fiancée à cet homme. Il est compréhensible qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun secret. Les personnes engagées dans ce degré de relation ressentent le besoin de _partager_ des choses...enfin, à moins qu'elles ne soient un ex-assassin avec une fausse identité évidemment." Il fit à John un rapide sourire.

"Tu es hilarant. Enfin, tu m'excuseras, mais tu ne semblais pas avoir l'esprit axé sur cette logique dans son appartement."

Sherlock ne dit rien, et continua de marcher.

"Alors, ça t'a contrarié ?" poussa John.

"Je pensais que je venais juste d'expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien dont il faille s'offusquer," répondit-il rapidement.

John choisit de laisser tomber pour cette fois et se contenta de marcher à côté de son ami. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put tenir sa bouche fermée plus longtemps.

"Et donc qu'est-ce que as voulu dire quand tu as dit à Molly... _Toi_ ?"

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "Que j'avais besoin d'elle pour simuler ma mort !"

"Tu aurais simplement pu le lui dire comme ça, non ?" offrit John avec un petit sourire.

"J'ai bien évidemment clarifié mon propos juste après ! Ma réponse initiale regroupait simplement tout ce dont j'avais besoin en un seul petit mot. C'était un..." Il plissa les yeux, réalisant lui-même que ça allait être une excuse stupide. "Gain de temps."

John ricana de ce prétexte. "Ah, je vois... et _comment_ exactement as-tu dit ça ? Peux-tu me montrer de quelle façon tu as formulé ça devant elle ? Et le regard que tu avais quand tu l'as dit ?" John stoppa son pas, tournant son regard plein d'espoir vers Sherlock qui avait cessé de marcher aussi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils avec dédain. "Absolument pas ! Je ne vais pas te montrer comment j'ai dit ça à Molly." Il se retourna et reprit sa marche, en remontant son col.

John se sourit à lui-même avant de le suivre, et il se murmura, "Et _ça._.. ça répond à ma question."


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Hello à tous. Je vous le poste maintenant que cette nuit je suis de garde, alors demain je serai trop fatiguée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Oh Seigneur, je déteste celle-là ! Comment ont-ils réussi à l'avoir ?" grogna Molly.

Molly était assise à côté de Mary sur le canapé dans l'appartement des Watson, quelques jours après que l'article de Kitty Riley ait été publié. Devant elles se trouvaient plusieurs journaux à scandales, et Molly était assez peu contente du résultat.

"Je suis désolée, Molly, mais personne ne peut être moche en comparaison avec moi en ce moment. Pas quand il me faut regarder ma silhouette massive dans le miroir chaque jour. Je pense que tu es vraiment adorable !" insista Mary, scrutant et examinant les photos de Molly d'il y a quelques années.

"Pourquoi ça les intéresse de toute façon ? Pourquoi sont-ils allés chercher des photos de l'université, et même des photos de mon père ?" Sa voix se teinta d'un peu de tristesse.

"Le titre de l'article est ' **Qui est au juste le Docteur Molly Hooper ?** ' alors je pense que les gens veulent simplement en savoir davantage à propos de la femme que Sherlock a embrassée dans un pub. Ils n'en ont jamais assez !... Et donc c'était juste ton père et toi ?" demanda Mary gentiment.

"Oui. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. Je me rappelle à peine d'elle. Pour la majorité de mes souvenirs, c'était papa et moi. Il est mort il y a six ans maintenant... il n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié tout ça," dit Molly tristement, en touchant les pages de l'article.

"Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Molly." Mary désigna les journaux.

Molly la regarda et commença à parler après une seconde d'hésitation. "Ben, j'aurais certainement pu l'arrêter si je l'avais voulu," dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Un sourire fleurit lentement sur le visage de Mary. "Oui... _si_ tu avais voulu," dit-elle doucement.

Les deux femmes se considérèrent un moment, mais Molly n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

"Très bien, montre-moi ce que nous avons là," dit Sherlock en prenant une place sur le canapé à côté de Mary.

"C'est vraiment peu. Juste deux ou trois éléments qui m'ont interpellée, basé sur ce que tu m'as indiqué de surveiller. Ça fait peu d'indices." Mary commença à naviguer sur son ordinateur tandis que Molly jetait quelques uns des articles sur la table avec une évidente irritation.

Sherlock la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

"Quoi?" répondit-elle à son regard. "Tu n'es pas agacé qu'ils aient trouvé des vieilles photos de nous ? Remarque, je suppose que non. Pourquoi ça devrait ? Tu es resté pratiquement le même !"

"Je semble plus jeune !" offrit Sherlock.

"Oui, ce qui n'est pas vraiment humiliant. Moi j'avais une mauvaise frange et des lunettes ! La différence c'est que j'ai l'air plus moche, pas plus jeune."

Sherlock se pencha pour examiner les photos qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé."Mm, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton meilleur portrait."

Molly sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il passait chaque photo en revue. Non seulement tout le monde pouvait les voir, mais Sherlock lui-même confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas un look terrible...

"Oui, la frange et les lunettes n'apportent rien de positif. Elles minimisent ton plus bel atout," dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Molly fronça les sourcils, soudainement abasourdie. "Mon quoi ?"

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la façon qu'eût Mary de sourire alors qu'elle continuait de regarder l'écran de son portable.

Sherlock la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme confus de sa réaction. "Tes yeux, bien-sûr. C'est mieux s'il n'y pas l'ombre de la frange et la distraction des lunettes. Ça rend tes yeux moins remarquables."

"M- mes yeux ?" demanda-t-elle, sentant ses joues rougir pour une tout autre raison.

"Oui, tes yeux," répéta-t-il. "Quoi ? Ne les considères-tu pas comme ton plus bel atout ?"

"Hum, et bien, non. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est le cas. Je n'ai juste jamais réfléchi, au fait que tu trouves... euh, peu importe. En fait je veux juste dire, merci." Elle sourit, non sans garder en tête de ne pas faire une montagne d'un petit rien. _Dis simplement merci, et passe habilement à autre chose !_

Heureusement Mary avait trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin. "Ok, alors à la recherche de pommes, j'ai trouvé une paire de références. Il y a une courte fiction dans laquelle Molly te prépare à déjeuner pendant une affaire, et il y a une pomme dedans."

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il mangeait lorsqu'il est sur une affaire," commenta Molly pour elle-même. Elle rata le bref regard satisfait que lui lança Sherlock.

"Oui, bon il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'une pomme soit incluse dans un menu. Quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il y a aussi ce dessin," dit Mary en cliquant sur le fichier sauvegardé.

C'était vraiment un dessin magnifiquement réalisé. Ça semblait être une esquisse faite au crayon. C'était une représentation artistique de Sherlock embrassant Molly dans le pub. Il n'y avait quasiment rien d'autre sur le dessin. L'arrière-plan était majoritairement en effet de flou. Mais le bar était visible dans le fond. Et malgré que ça soit un dessin au crayon sans couleur, il y avait une pomme rouge posée sur le bar. Elle était petite, mais clairement visible.

Sherlock se pencha vers l'écran et examina l'esquisse. "Agrandis sur la pomme."

Mary obéit, et Sherlock continua à observer. Il recula finalement, l'air un peu découragé. "Rien. Juste une pomme rouge. Pourtant, elle est plutôt en décalage avec la scène. Pourquoi une pomme sur le bar serait-elle la seule autre chose discernable en dehors de Molly et moi ?"

"Ça semble curieux," acquiesça Molly, spécialement après qu'elle eut entendu, un peu plus tôt pour quelle raison Sherlock pensait qu'une pomme puisse être un drapeau rouge sur la toile.

"Suis cette personne, qui que ce soit," ordonna Sherlock à Mary.

"Déjà fait." Mary sourit.

"Autre chose ?" Peut-être en lien avec mon faux suicide ?"

"Oh il y a plein de choses sur ça. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu doives vraiment le considérer comme un drapeau rouge désormais. Depuis que l'implication de Molly est devenue publique suite à l'article de Kitty Riley, plein de gens se sont mis à faire des choses en lien avec cet événement. Il y a des tas de fanarts et de fanfictions. Tu lui demandes son aide, elle déguise un faux corps, tu te caches dans son appartement, tu la _remercies_ de son aide." Mary leur jeta à tous les deux un grand regard appuyé.

"Merci, Mary, je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée." Sherlock soupira.

Mary était presque certaine d'avoir vu le visage de Sherlock devenir un peu rose.

"Très bien, alors je vais juste continuer de chercher des choses inhabituelles. Les pommes, les dettes, les contes de fées, et tout ce qui inclurait Molly blessée ou en danger. Autre chose ?"

"Ce sera suffisant pour le moment," dit Sherlock, se calant dans le canapé.

"Molly, tu as regardé quelques memes*?" demanda ensuite Mary, heureuse de passer à un sujet plus léger.

"J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder, pour être honnête. J'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver."

"Il y a des trucs adorables pourtant ! Comme ' **Reste calme et embrasse Sherlock** '. Il y en a un avec une petite casquette et une blouse blanche. Je pense que je vais m'en faire un mug ! Peut-être un body pour le bébé !" dit Mary avec un gloussement, puis elle sourit à Molly quand Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

Sherlock se leva et alla dans la cuisine attenante pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, davantage pour s'éclipser que par soif.

Mary se pencha pour montrer à Molly un petit gif avec, au centre, les mots " **Baiser du pub avec lancé d'écharpe** ", et une petite écharpe bleue qui volait à l'arrière-plan. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ok, celui-là tu peux me l'envoyer," admit Molly.

John revint alors d'aller chercher à manger. "J'espère que vous avez fini avec vos vérifications de sécurité Sherlolly. J'aimerais réellement pouvoir préserver mon dîner ce soir," dit-il en posant le sac sur le plan de la cuisine.

"Nous avons fini avec la sécurité, et nous sommes apparemment passés au futile," grogna Sherlock à son ami.

"Oh regarde ça ! Ceux-là sont très beaux. Les artistes sont très talentueux. Sherlock, il faut que tu voies ça !" Molly se leva et alla à sa rencontre pour lui montrer le téléphone de Mary. "Je veux dire, on dirait que c'est toi. C'est presque comme une photo."

Sherlock examina le dessin de lui-même et Molly. Il soutenait sa tête de sa main et la regardait, il semblait que c'était le moment avant le baiser. Il devait le reconnaître, c'était impressionnant. Les détails étaient saisissants. Il grommelait intérieurement que les gens n'utilisent pas leur talent pour quelque chose qui en vaille davantage la peine, mais ce fut une autre observation qui sortit de sa bouche.

"Ils n'ont pas dessiné la scène complètement juste toutefois. Tes mains n'étaient pas placées comme ça."

"Oh..." dit Molly , scrutant l'image à nouveau. Sur le dessin, ses mains tenaient les poignets de Sherlock alors qu'il caressait son visage.

"Tu ne tenais pas mes poignets, tu as attrapé le col de mon manteau. C'est un détail dont il est facile de se rappeler... c'était plutôt énergique je me souviens." Il ne put s'empêcher lui offrir un petit sourire moqueur.

"Pas _si_ énergique, Sherlock," contra-t-elle mollement, en essayant de ne pas rougir.

"Assez quand même." Il fit quelques pas vers la cuisine. "Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu déplaces tes mains autour de mon cou."

Impossible de ne pas rougir, réalisa Molly. Et ce regard qu'il lui lança après avoir dit ça, ce sourire en coin et cette expression, c'était presque... Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme dans le monde, après un commentaire comme celui-là... elle aurait juré que ses yeux flirtaient.

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de continuer à détailler où Molly a exactement posé ses mains quand tu l'as embrassée, si ?" demanda alors John, avec une expression de souffrance. "Parce que j'étais sérieux, je veux vraiment dîner tranquille."

"Ne l'écoutez pas," dit Mary en arrivant difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il est jaloux parce que je suis tellement grosse, que je peux à peine joindre mes bras derrière son cou quand je suis devant lui !" Elle tapota le ventre coupable.

Les quatre amis mangèrent et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Molly annonce qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Il se faisait tard et elle travaillait le lendemain matin. Sans surprise, Sherlock proposa de partir aussi. Ils pourraient de fait partager le même taxi. Une fois Sherlock et Molly partis, les Watson entreprirent de nettoyer un peu la cuisine.

"Très bien, tu vois pourquoi je voulais l'inviter ce soir ! Pitié, John, dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu vois la même chose que moi concernant ces deux-là ! Je ne veux pas avoir à m'en défendre éternellement. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois son meilleur ami, et que ça te prenne aussi longtemps pour voir ce que tu as sous tes yeux ! Je veux dire, il y avait une telle tension sexuelle dans cette pièce, que je pouvais à peine me déplacer correctement !" Mary fulminait tandis qu'elle jetait les emballages vides de leurs plats.

"Ne confonds-tu pas cette tension sexuelle avec ton estomac ? Tu peux à peine te déplacer correctement, cet an-ci."

Ce qui valut à John un dur regard d'avertissement de la part de sa femme.

John leva les mains en une attitude mi-défensive, mi-résignée. "Ok ok, je dois admettre que je vois... quelque chose. Il y a un truc, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si Sherlock voudrait seulement le reconnaître. C'est pratiquement un enfant émotionnellement, et c'est de son propre choix ! Même s'il pensait ressentir quelque chose, il le détruirait probablement en interne et s'assurerait que ça n'aboutisse à rien."

"Ce n'est pas un robot, John. Il peut ressentir et aimer comme toi et moi. Tu sais ça ! Regarde tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour toi, et même pour moi. Je pense qu'en vérité, cet homme aime de la même façon qu'il fait les autres choses. Bien plus brillamment que la plupart des gens autour de lui. Simplement ça n'arrive pas souvent."

"Je suppose, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Je doute qu'il le laisse même arriver. Il y a un degré d'altruisme et de sacrifice particulier dans une relation amoureuse. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait prêt à faire ce travail. Et s'il tient à elle, il est aussi hautement probable qu'il la croie mieux sans lui."

Mary secoua la tête. "Alors ça, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Molly Hooper ne sera jamais mieux sans Sherlock Holmes. C'est totalement impossible. Ça n'a pas d'importance si sa vie est effectivement plus simple sans lui. Elle ne serait toujours pas mieux. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'aime, John."

John soupira. "Ouais je sais. Je sais... j'aimerais simplement pouvoir croire qu'il sait réellement quoi faire à ce sujet."

* * *

Molly était assise dans le taxi, à quelques centimètres de Sherlock, se demandant si c'était le meilleur moment. Mais elle réalisa qu'il n'y en aurait pas un autre. Pourquoi ne pas demander maintenant ? Elle en savait assez pour au moins être sûre qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère ni ne refuserait de lui répondre.

"Sherlock ?"

"Mm ?" fredonna-t-il, détournant son regard de la fenêtre.

"Je voulais juste savoir quelque chose. Ça ne change rien, j'en ai conscience. C'est davantage de la curiosité-"

"Dis-moi Molly," poussa-t-il, mais avec gentillesse.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée exactement ?" lâcha-t-elle, puis elle pinça ses lèvres, ayant finalement prononcé les mots.

Sherlock s'était demandé si elle allait oui ou non poser cette question. Il avait supposé qu'elle voudrait savoir. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre en revanche. En grande partie, parce qu'il croyait fermement ce qu'il avait dit à Lestrade. Molly Hooper n'était aucunement confuse sur le statut de leur relation. Mais il y avait cette agaçante petite part de doute dans son esprit. Il n'avait, après tout, jamais eu avec elle la conversation "je me considère marié à mon travail".

"J'avoue," commença-t-il lentement. "J'étais, à ce moment, principalement motivé par une remarque qu'a faite Sally lors de mon départ.

"Oui, je pensais que tu avais entendu," dit Molly, un peu triste.

"Mais, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'avais déjà été jugé défaillant dans le domaine de... la passion avant ton arrivée. Apparemment, une des ridiculement nombreuses théories d'Anderson à propos de ma survie il y a trois ans, impliquait que je te remercie sous la forme d'un baiser plutôt romantique."

Les yeux de Molly s'élargirent. "Anderson ? Pourquoi ça ferait partie de sa théorie ?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Manifestement, il commençait à excessivement s'ennuyer. Compréhensible. Qu'avait-il d'autre pour occuper son temps ? Enfin bref, la réaction de toute la table a été unanime, ils croyaient tous que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'une telle manifestation d'affection."

"Et tu n'as pas aimé ça ?" questionna Molly, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. "Je pensais que tu ne te souciais pas de ce que les gens pensaient de toi ?"

"En effet," répondit-il aussitôt, mais il pencha la tête, pensif, avant de poursuivre. "Mais j'avais bu, et j'ai pris ces commentaires un peu plus personnellement que je ne me l'autorise habituellement. Et pour cette raison, j'ai eu une irrépressible envie de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort."

"Et bien je dirai que tu as réussi," offrit Molly avec un petit sourire.

Sherlock la regarda plus sérieusement pourtant. "Je n'aurais pas dû le faire."

Le sourire de Molly mourut et elle hocha positivement de la tête. "Oh... oui. Et bien, je comprends. Ça a causé pas mal de problèmes n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je sais que tu ne- n'aurais jamais vraiment voulu..." Ses mots tombèrent à plat.

"Je veux dire que c'était injuste de ma part de t'utiliser de cette façon, à ce moment. C'était puéril. J'aurais dû m'en aller simplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris à cœur qu'ils me pensent capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ou pas. Je n'aurais pas dû leur accorder du crédit. Et j'aurais dû considérer de quelle façon ça allait... t'affecter," dit-il posément.

Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, et un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux. Il savait pertinemment quels dommages ça aurait pu causer de l'embrasser. Et elle vit qu'il n'était pas dans son intention de la perturber. Molly ne put décider si elle était soulagée ou non. D'un côté, il avait exprimé une inquiétude sincère pour ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais d'un autre, il venait d'admettre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. C'était la discussion "n'interprète pas ce baiser de la mauvaise façon". Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue venir néanmoins.

"Je vais bien Sherlock," dit-elle doucement. "Vraiment."

Sherlock continua de regarder son visage dans le clair-obscur sur le siège arrière du taxi. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle continue de parler, parce qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle le voulait.

"Tu es mon ami. Et nous sommes passés par pas mal de choses ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? Il y eu des autopsies, des expériences, résoudre des crimes, simuler ton suicide, te cacher dans mon appartement, des insultes acérées et des déductions, un grand nombre de pièces de cadavres." Elle ajouta un sourire, puis haussa les épaules. "Alors, je ne sais pas, je suppose que... pourquoi ne pas inclure un magnifique baiser dans la liste ?"

Sherlock la regarda intensément alors que simultanément, elle confirmait ses sentiments avant d'humblement minimiser leur importance, le tout en l'espace d'une respiration. Et elle le faisait de la plus gracieuse et attachante manière qu'il puisse imaginer. Elle rendait toute la situation plus simple et plus confortable, avec cette bravoure si typique chez elle. Elle ne lui demandait rien ou n'espérait rien... et presque ironiquement, à ce moment, Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti plus enclin à _donner..._ bien que tout ce dont il était capable étaient des mots.

"Oui." Il marqua son accord avec un léger grondement. "Pourquoi pas ?"

Molly soutint son regard encore un instant, parce qu'il était si séduisant. Mais elle sourit ensuite, et donna un ton plus enjoué à la conversation.

"Alors... Anderson. Il pensait vraiment que tu m'aurais embrassée comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec un rire.

"Après être passé au travers d'une fenêtre, pas moins."

"Quoi ?! C'est insensé !" Elle rit plus fort.

"Et bien, il a supposé que c'était la marque de ma reconnaissance. Peut-être ne suis-je pas au fait de la meilleure façon de dire merci," dit-il sarcastique. "Tu aurais peut-être préféré un baiser passionné avant mon départ, plutôt qu'une journée à résoudre des crimes à mon retour à la maison."

Molly retroussa ses lèvres, entrant dans la plaisanterie. "Tu as raison. Si tu avais volé à travers une fenêtre avant de m'embrasser follement, dans du verre cassé et tout, ça m'aurait été égal si tu ne m'avais plus jamais parlé par la suite. J'aurais eu tous les remerciements nécessaires !"

Sherlock rit à cette remarque. "Et bien, apparemment il n'y aurait pas eu de verre cassé. Anderson a imaginé que je les aurais fait tomber de mon manteau en le secouant et ébouriffé mes cheveux avant de m'approcher de toi.

"Ébouriffé tes cheveux ?" demanda-t-elle, étouffant un rire.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

Molly haussa les épaules et fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir combien ses joues étaient rouges dans le noir. "Oh c'est juste… Anderson pourrait bien être plus intelligent que tu ne le penses," dit-elle timidement.

"Pitié ne me dis pas que ça rentre dans la même catégorie que de retirer mon écharpe," se plaignit-il amusé.

Molly put seulement le regarder, penaude. Sherlock tourna son regard vers elle avec une moue désapprobatrice qui la fit rire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Molly. Celle-ci paya son trajet, puis se tourna vers le détective.

"Bon, merci d'avoir partagé le taxi. Je suis contente qu'on soit… ok. Surtout après l'article d'il y a quelques jours," ajouta Molly avec embarras.

"Pas de problème," répondit simplement Sherlock. Il se sentait plutôt enclin à pardonner, considérant le bon exemple qu'elle venait de lui donner. Et bien évidemment, il gardait à l'esprit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison valable pour exiger qu'une conversation passée demeure privée à eux deux. Il n'avait aucun droit sur aucun des moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils n'avaient pas cette sorte de connexion, et ne l'avaient jamais eue. Ce qui impliquait que chaque homme avec lequel elle partagerait sa vie, deviendrait prioritaire d'une façon ou d'une autre… C'est comme ça que ça devrait se passer. _Elle le mérite_.

"Tom m'a finalement envoyé un message hier.

"Oh ?"

"Il a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui. J'ai choisi d'embrasser une célébrité en public, donc j'ai renoncé à toute intimité. Et que si j'avais voulu une belle vie tranquille, j'aurais peut-être dû l'épouser lui. Un point c'est tout," dit-elle solennellement en ouvrant la portière du taxi.

Sherlock serra la mâchoire et prit une grande inspiration. "Lui as-tu fait part de mon… déplaisir ?" demanda-t-il de la voix la plus contrôlée qu'il le pouvait.

"Oui. Il a dit… bien." Molly grimaça.

Sherlock secoua la tête. "J'espère que tu ne nourris plus de tendres sentiments pour cet homme, qui te feraient de la peine si je faisais quelque chose qui puisse l'incapaciter," dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Tu as ma bénédiction en fait. Je suis bien consciente maintenant qu'il n'était en aucun cas digne des choses que je lui ai confiées." Molly sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent dans le peu de lumière qui filtrait de la rue à travers la porte du taxi.

 _Définitivement son meilleur atout…_

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

"Oui… bonne nuit Molly," dit-il doucement, plus doucement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention en fait.

Elle sortit et Sherlock demanda au conducteur d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur. Une fois Molly chez elle, il lui indiqua son adresse et ils se mirent en route. Sherlock gardait ses doigts sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la ville défiler par la fenêtre.

Pour une étrange raison, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que Moriarty pouvait maintenant voir Molly Hooper comme un levier facile. Et il était profondément conscient qu'il ne voulait rien faire d'autre à ce moment que d'assurer que sa vie ne soit jamais menacée, ni négativement impactée. Il réfléchissait au fait de faire à nouveau face à une décision difficile, du même genre que celle qu'il avait affrontée il y a quelques années, sur ce toit venteux de l'hôpital de Bart's. Et déjà, alors qu'il était assis dans la pénombre d'un taxi silencieux, cette décision ne lui semblait pas si compliquée à prendre. La situation ne serait pas si complexe s'il devait mettre la vie de Molly dans la balance. À ce moment, il était certain d'une chose. Plan de survie ou non…

Il sauterait.

* * *

 *** non traduit dans le texte. C'est un terme trop spécifique et je pense, connu sous cette appellation.**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Hourra ! Enfin ça fonctionne ! Le site refusait catégoriquement de charger ce chapitre ! Depuis vendredi soir j'essaie et voilà enfin c'est bon ! Ce chapitre je l'aime bien, et celui qui suivra aussi, j'ai beaucoup ri en les lisant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Molly décida de s'accorder un détour par son café préféré. Il était suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle soit certaine de ne pas se mettre en retard.

Elle attendait donc devant le comptoir, ayant commandé un latte vanille, et se sentait plutôt confiante, il n'y avait aucun signe annonçant des ennuis avec lesquels elle devrait composer ce matin-là. Elle était devenue bien plus observatrice ces dernières semaines, depuis que toute cette histoire avec les médias avait débuté. (Et elle préférait le terme observatrice, plutôt que paranoïaque.) Mais c'est justement à cet instant, qu'elle entendit vaguement une voix familière derrière elle.

« La célèbre Molly Hooper. »

Une seconde, n'était-ce pas…

Molly se retourna pour regarder ce visage parfaitement maquillé, à la coiffure laquée, qui lui souriait. Jeanine.

« Oh, salut, » répondit Molly rapidement, avant de se retourner, espérant que son latte serait bientôt prêt. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure candidate pour entamer une discussion amicale.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis le mariage de John et Mary. Il semble que tu as été occupée ! » continua Jeanine.

« Hmm, pas vraiment. C'est plutôt la routine en fait, répondit-elle, sans se retourner complètement.

« Ne sois pas si modeste ! Tu es devenue une célébrité sur Internet. J'aurais dû venir te demander des tuyaux il y a six mois. Tu dois faire un malheur ! »

Molly avait fini par payer, et avait espéré, à l'origine, sortir de cette conversation aussi vite que possible, mais le dernier commentaire de Jeanine lui hérissa le poil. Elle ne pouvait donc plus prendre la fuite.

« Pardon, comment ? Faire un malheur ? »

Jeanine haussa les sourcils et rit quelque peu. « Et bien, chérie j'ose espérer que tu encaisses dans toute cette histoire. » Elle aspira une gorgée de son propre café.

Molly fit un pas hors de la file de clients, à présent décontenancée par ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Jeanine.

« Je- je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. Je n'ai jamais _voulu_ que tout ça prenne de telles proportions.»

« Et bien, je suppose que non. Tu n'as pas exactement le profil de celle qui veut attirer l'attention ! Mais maintenant que ça a pris cette ampleur, tu devrais au moins en tirer profit. Tu vends quelques histoires, en les rendant suffisamment juteuses, et laisse-moi te dire que tu seras à l'abri pour un petit moment. »

Molly sentit son sang bouillir progressivement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette femme ?

« Jeanine, je ne vendrais jamais d'histoires sur Sherlock, » dit-elle fermement.

« Pourquoi pas- Oh ! Je vois… pauvre chose. Il te tient encore sous sa coupe, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que je peux le comprendre. C'était un sacré baiser qu'il t'a donné ! » dit-elle, s'éventant elle-même pour l'effet. « Il est plutôt viril, je dois l'admettre. Aussi ouvert émotionnellement qu'une patate cependant, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi était-ce alors ? Était-ce une sorte d'affaire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui était une sorte d'affaire ? »

« Le baiser ! L'a-t-il fait pour une affaire ? »

Molly carra les épaules et se sentit presque fière de répondre. « Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une affaire. »

« Vraiment ? Alors vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Et bien, non. »

« Aventure d'un soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Non ! »

« Je ne pensais pas non plus. J'ai du mal à imaginer… et tu es toujours coincée avec lui ? Et bien, tu laisses passer quelque chose, laisse-moi te le dire. La vengeance peut être très douce. Et la monnaie plus encore. Peut-être que si tu te défaisais de lui, tu pourrais t'en rendre compte par toi-même. »

« Je ne veux pas me venger, » asséna Molly. « Jamais je ne voudrais le blesser. »

Jeanine rit joyeusement. « Le blesser ? Si tu penses que je lui ai fait du mal, tu ne connais pas Sherlock aussi bien que tu le penses. Quel intérêt ? Ce genre de chose ne le touche pas. Il n'y a rien là. » Elle tapa sa poitrine là où devrait se trouver son cœur.

Molly dut se répéter qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre davantage d'incidents en public en ce moment. Il n'aurait pas été très judicieux de gifler cette femme stupide au milieu d'un café…

« Je pense que c'est toi qui ne connaît pas Sherlock aussi bien que tu le penses, » dit-elle d'une voix lente. « Et je sais que rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne le blesserait. Mais si moi je faisais la même chose, si. Et c'est parce que nous sommes amis. Et qu'il me fait confiance. Si tu penses qu'il n'y a rien dans le cœur de cet homme, c'est que tu n'y as pas regardé d'assez près. »

Jeanine afficha une expression de surprise moqueuse. « Bien, bien. En effet, je suppose. Je doute qu'il mérite une amie comme toi, mais d'accord. » Elle passa son sac sur son épaule et sourit à Molly.

« Je suppose que je devrais te féliciter pour une chose en tout cas, » ajouta Jeanine sur le point de partir.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle sourit, narquoise. « Sherlock ne m'a jamais embrassée _moi_ , comme ça. » Elle se retourna et quitta la café, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage.

Molly souffla profondément et lentement. « Il faut que j'arrête de sortir dans les lieux publics, » se murmura-t-elle.

* * *

« C'est évident, John ! C'était la femme de chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à expliquer les choses alors que tu ne sembles pas réussir à mieux me suivre ! »

John leva les mains. « Ok, très bien. Pas besoin je suppose. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir le client tout de suite et lui donner les nouvelles. Comme ça, tu pourras sauter l'étape où tu m'expliques, pour juste le faire avec eux. »

« Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mon frère m'a texté. Il dit qu'il a besoin de passer. Non que je sois ravi de sa visite, mais il n'en finira jamais de me le rabâcher s'il se présente et que je ne suis pas là, » dit Sherlock en tombant dans son fauteuil.

« Très bien, alors… dois-je rester ? »

« Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Tu peux, si tu veux. Puis nous pourrons aller boucler l'affaire après le départ de Mycroft. J'espère que ce ne sera pas long. »

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'on toqua à la porte. Sherlock s'extirpa lentement de sa chaise et traversa la pièce avec nonchalance jusqu'à la porte.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux M- » les yeux de Sherlock doublèrent de taille. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

« Nous pouvons t'entendre ! » dit Mrs. Holmes derrière Mycroft.

« Ils viennent faire un peu de tourisme aujourd'hui, et ils ont insisté pour te voir. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de passer. N'as-tu pas deviné quand je ne t'ai pas donné la raison ? Je pense que c'est toi qui te ramollit, » dit Mycroft avec suffisance en passant devant Sherlock pour entrer dans l'appartement.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! » dit Mrs. Holmes, en s'approchant de son plus jeune fils avec un sourire chaleureux, mais son expression changea et elle l'attrapa par l'oreille. « Pourquoi es-tu à la une de tous les tabloïds ? Essaies-tu de faire mourir ta mère de honte ? »

Elle lâcha Sherlock, le laissant grimacer, et prit place sur le canapé.

« Fiston, » salua son père avec petit signe de tête en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. Il était facile de deviner qui était l'instigateur de cette petite visite, et qui ne l'était pas.

John tenta de ne pas rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il déplora aussi de ne pas pouvoir faire une vidéo afin d'en faire profiter Mary plus tard.

« Toujours en attente du bébé, John ? » questionna Mr. Holmes.

«Oui, en effet. Ce ne sera plus très long, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Réjouis-toi que ce soit une fille, pour le bien-être de Mary. Un garçon ne ferait que la rendre folle ! » dit Mrs. Holmes d'un ton catégorique. Puis elle ajouta pour Sherlock, « Ne vas-tu pas nous offrir du thé ? »

« Vous restez aussi longtemps ? » Après avoir reçu un regard assassin, il corrigea sa réponse. « Je vais demander à Mrs. Hudson si elle peut nous en apporter, ça ira ? »

Peu de temps après, Mrs. Hudson monta les escaliers en apportant le thé. Mrs Holmes la rejoignit aussitôt à la cuisine et elles entamèrent une discussion animée à propos de toutes les choses inacceptables à supporter quand on vivait et s'occupait de Sherlock Holmes.

« Sentez-vous libre de lui donner une bonne gifle de temps en temps. Ça lui serait certainement profitable ! Je souhaiterais pouvoir venir plus souvent. Le garder sur le droit chemin, avec tout ce que ça implique. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de venir en ville tout le temps ! »

« Oh j'essaie ! » se plaignit Mrs. Hudson, en secouant la tête. « Si je ne le considérais pas moi-même comme un fils, je l'aurais mis à la porte il y a longtemps ! »

« Vous vous amusez bien par ici ? » demanda Sherlock avec lassitude.

« Et maintenant cette dernière folie ! » continua Mrs. Holmes, puis en s'adressant à Sherlock en repassant dans le séjour. « C'est la même Docteur Hooper qui t'a aidée à simuler ton suicide, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, la seule et l'unique, » répondit Mycroft à sa place.

« Que signifie donc tout ceci ? Est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude ? Embrasser des femmes en public et laisser tes parents le découvrir dans les journaux ? Aurais-je un jour le plaisir simple de rencontrer une de tes petites amies d'une manière convenable ?

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie ! » grogna Sherlock en prenant son thé presque violemment des mains de Mrs. Hudson. « Et tant qu'on y est, je n'en ai jamais eu. Alors je ne suis pas sûr de voir ce que vous manquez ! »

« Dans ce cas fiston, si tu n'as pas de petites amies, pourquoi embrasses-tu des femmes dans les pubs ? Ce n'est pas exactement la façon dont je t'ai élevé, » dit son père indigné.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai embrassé _une_ femme dans _un_ pub ! Singulier ! Fais tes recherches. » Il ajouta cette dernière partie sous cape.

« Et bien que se passe-t-il alors ? Si ce n'est qu'elle, y-a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? Est-elle quelqu'un de spécial pour toi ? » poussa sa mère.

Sherlock soupira dans sa tasse de thé. « C'est une amie loyale. C'est tout. »

« Tu n'embrasses pas tous tes amis loyaux comme ça ! » dit Mrs. Hudson avec un gloussement, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

« Dieu merci, » ajouta John.

« Et rôder furtivement dans le vestiaire de l'hôpital avec elle, Sherlock ! Comment as-tu pu ?! » s'exclama sa mère, comme si elle ne se rappelait qu'à cet instant de cette partie.

Sherlock laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un bruit sourd. Il était facile de ne pas se soucier de ce que pensaient les gens tant qu'il ne devait pas rester coincé avec eux dans un appartement à boire du thé.

Ce sujet de conversation fastidieux les occupa encore un moment. Sherlock essaya de rester le plus détaché possible. Peu après, ses parents durent s'estimer satisfaits du niveau de harcèlement qu'ils lui avaient imposé, parce qu'ils se contentèrent de parler de choses plus triviales. Sherlock le supporta aussi longtemps qu'il le put… presque quarante cinq minutes.

« Bien ! » dit-il en sautant de sa chaise. « C'était adorable de votre part de passer, mais John et moi devons aller boucler une affaire. »

Il lui fallut pas mal d'efforts, mais finalement Sherlock les conduisit tous les trois vers la porte et les pressa dehors.

« Tu as intérêt de nous le dire si toute cette folie avec le Dr. Hooper aboutit à quelque chose ! Je ne veux plus avoir à lire les changements de ta vie dans les journaux ! » insista Mrs. Holmes sur le chemin de la porte.

« Oui oui ! Très bien, » expédia-t-il.

« Ils resteront avec toi la prochaine fois, » siffla Mycroft à voix basse lorsqu'il passa devant son frère.

Enfin, les invités furent partis et Sherlock ferma la porte. Il exhala un soupir bruyant, puis regarda John.

« Aller allons-y. »

« C'était amusant. Il te faut me promettre de nous inviter Mary et moi si jamais tu leur présentes Molly. » John gloussait en suivant Sherlock qui prenait son manteau.

« Pourquoi leur présenterais-je Molly ? » répondit-il suspicieux.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle est ton amie… ou pour une autre raison peut-être, » ajouta-t-il avec précaution.

« Allons-y John, nous perdons du temps. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais rentrer à la maison aussi vite que possible, » dit Sherlock, choisissant clairement de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Le client à qui ils avaient rendu visite n'était pas très loin de l'appartement de John, alors ils rentrèrent directement une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Mary les appela depuis la table de la cuisine quand ils entrèrent.

« Oh, Sherlock, je suis contente que tu sois là. J'étais sur le point de t'appeler. J'ai remarqué quelque chose aujourd'hui, et je pense que tu devrais y jeter un œil. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et porta immédiatement son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Alors, j'ai surveillé les fanfictions sur vous deux. Et il y en a pas mal sur un site qui s'appelle _fanstoriez_.

Évidemment les genres dans les fictions couvrent des catégories larges. Il y a romance, humour, drame, angoisse, mystère, et quasiment toutes les combinaisons possibles entre toutes. »

« Oui je suis déjà allé sur ce site. Il y a des liens sur Tumblr. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me demander de lire quoi que ce soit en entier. » Il scruta Mary avec une lueur de nervosité dans les yeux.

« Et bien ce ne sont pas les histoires qui sont bizarres pour moi. Elles sont toutes, ou presque, conformes à ce que tu peux en attendre. Ce qui me saute aux yeux ce sont certaines reviews. Je les ai regardées aussi. Il n'y en a pas des tonnes du fait que tout ça est encore assez récent. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a eu une review anonyme sur presque chaque histoire que j'ai lue. » Mary cliqua sur une histoire courte à propos de Molly offrant à Sherlock une nouvelle écharpe.

Elle alla dans la section des commentaires, et une des plus récentes était effectivement anonyme, elle disait simplement, _barbant_.

Sherlock étrécit son regard sur l'écran. « C'est la seule qui dit ça ? »

« Non. Et c'est ça qui a attiré mon attention. S'il y avait eu plusieurs reviews anonymes qui disaient toutes des choses différentes, je n'y aurais pas repensé à deux fois. Mais j'en ai déjà compté plus d'une vingtaine qui disaient _barbant_ , ou _ordinaire_. Parfois les deux. »

Sherlock sembla un peu décontenancé. « Continue, » dit-il calmement.

« Maintenant voilà la petite exception. Il y a quelques histoires impliquant Molly et toi, cependant il y davantage que juste vous, ils y a des mystères et de la résolution de crimes. Certaines vous mettent en danger. J'en ai compté huit nouvelles aujourd'hui. Et sur toutes celles-là, il y a une review anonyme qui dit quelque chose comme _moins barbant_ , _pas assez distrayant_ , et _Sherlock veut que tout soit brillant._ »

Sherlock acquiesça lentement. « C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. »

« Doit-on faire quelque chose ? » demanda Mary.

« Nous nous assurons que Molly est en sécurité, comme jusqu'à présent. Il n'y a pas exactement de menace spécifique envers elle, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est envoyer un message, » dit-il en se levant de sa place.

« Quel est ce message ? » demanda John.

« Il sait que je surveille. Ces commentaires font référence à des choses qu'il m'a dites quand personne d'autre n'était présent. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ces reviews ne semblent être que des remarques acerbes, rien d'autre. Mais pour moi… elles sont bien plus. »

« Et bien il est clairement intéressé. Je dirais que tout ça nous en donne la preuve indéniable. Alors je crois aussi qu'il est toujours très important de garder un œil sur la sécurité de Molly, » ajouta Mary.

« Oui... » Sherlock sembla penser soudainement à quelque chose. « À ce propos, il y a peut-être une chose que j'ai négligé… Excusez-moi, je vous contacte très bientôt ! »

Et avec un geste rapide, il disparut par la porte.

« C'était quoi ça ? » John haussa les sourcils vers Mary.

Elle leva les épaules. « Je parierai tout ce que j'ai que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec Molly. »

* * *

Molly fut surprise quand elle reçut un texto de Sherlock une heure avant la fin de sa garde.

 **Peux-tu t'arrêter à Baker Street après ta garde aujourd'hui ? Il y a deux ou trois choses que j'ai besoin de voir avec toi. - SH**

 **Bien-sûr, c'est d'accord. - MH**

 **Bien. Aucun journaliste ne rôdait dans la rue aujourd'hui, alors tu devrais être tranquille. Entre sans frapper, je laisserai la porte ouverte. - SH**

Quand Molly eût fini de travailler, elle prit un taxi pour Baker Street et traîna ses sacs à l'intérieur avec elle. Elle monta péniblement les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de Sherlock, qui était ouverte comme il l'avait dit.

« Sherlock ! » appela-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement. Elle posa ses sacs sur le sol et retira ses chaussures, ne les supportant plus après huit heures de garde. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et vit un sac qui semblait être de la nourriture chinoise à emporter, mais il n'avait pas été ouvert. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence dans l'appartement.

Molly haussa les épaules en supposant qu'il était aux toilettes, ou peut-être descendu pour une courte visite à Mrs. Hudson, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'assiettes sorties, alors elle alla dans la cuisine pour en laver deux dans l'évier. Elle venait de finir de les nettoyer et elle séchait ses mains quand ça arriva.

Elle fut soudainement attrapée par derrière. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et un autre bras vint emprisonner ses bras et son torse. Molly laissa échapper des cris étouffés et tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. La prise était trop serrée et elle ne pouvait bouger suffisamment pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fut tirée de la cuisine vers le séjour alors qu'elle continuait de crier en usant du maigre filet d'air qu'elle aspirait par son nez. La panique montait, et tout ce à quoi elle put penser fut, _où est Sherlock ?_

Et puis elle obtint sa réponse.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, l'attaque se termina. Les bras la relâchèrent et elle tituba lorsqu'elle retrouva d'un coup sa capacité de mouvement. Puis elle se retourna… Sherlock était _là._

Molly essayait toujours de regagner son souffle, mais ça lui coûta peu d'effort de crier à présent.

« Sherlock ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire au nom de Dieu ? Tu essaies de me tuer ?! »

Il prit quelques respirations profondes et ajusta calmement sa chemise. « Non, Molly, bien-sûr que je n'essaie pas de te tuer. Mais j'aurais pu être une personne qui aurait voulu. Et comme je le suspectais, tu as été plutôt inefficace pour me repousser. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en pressant sa main contre son cœur, en une tentative de stopper manuellement sa course effrénée. « Alors c'était un – une quoi ? Une sorte de test ?! »

Il pencha la tête pensif, puis acquiesça. « Oui, je suppose que tu peux le définir comme ça. Et tes résultats sont éloquents. Tu as besoin d'acquérir quelques bases d'auto-défense Molly. » Il sourit.

Elle secoua la tête légèrement alors qu'il retournait dans la cuisine et commençait à ouvrir le sac de nourriture à emporter.

« Tu aurais simplement pu me demander, Sherlock ! »

« Oui, mais cette méthode me garantit l'absence de déloyauté dans ta réponse. Rien n'est plus parlant que la vraie vie ! » Il sourit encore et lui tendit une boite. « Boulettes ? »

Molly laissa échapper un soupir incertain. « Est-ce que je peux te les envoyer dans la tête ? » grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et bien, tu pourrais certainement. Mais outre le fait de gaspiller de l'excellente nourriture, tu gâcherais aussi l'opportunité de prendre des forces, et donc d'être prête pour quelques leçons. »

« Leçons ? » questionna-t-elle en le scrutant.

« Oui. En auto-défense. Essayons, Molly. » Il se fendit d'un autre sourire tout en poussant deux boites de nourritures devant elle. Puis il se pencha et attrapa les assiettes qu'elle avait lavé, avant d'en poser une devant elle.

Molly le dévisagea un instant, puis versa finalement un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, et commença à manger. Sherlock prit une boite et des baguettes pour lui, puis s'appuya sur le comptoir en mangeant. Le silence régna quelques minutes.

« Tu viens vraiment de m'attaquer ? » dit-elle soudainement. « Et maintenant tu veux me donner des leçons d'auto-défense ? »

Sherlock la regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Oui… j'essaie de te garder saine et sauve si tu te rappelles bien. J'ai réalisé que j'avais omis de m'assurer que tu saches comment assurer _toi-même_ ta propre sécurité. Précaution logique, je dirais. »

Molly rit légèrement. « Sûr, logique… mais et si tu t'étais trompé ? Je veux dire, et si j'avais effectivement su me défendre toute seule ? Je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais. J'aurais vraiment pu te blesser ! »

Il gloussa en replongeant dans son plat. « Molly, même si tu avais eu quelques compétences, je ne courais pas de réel danger. »

« Horriblement présomptueux, » dit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête.

« Compétences de défense ou non, j'aurais été facilement en mesure de te dominer. En outre, j'aurais aussi pu m'identifier plus tôt. »

Molly lui jeta un léger regard taquin. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ça t'aurait aidé ? Si j'avais su comment te blesser à ce moment, je pense que j'aurais pu, même si j'avais entendu ta voix derrière moi. Je t'ai déjà fait du mal dans le passé. »

« Me gifler quand j'étais sous influence ne compte pas. J'aurais pu en être au point où mes sens et mes réflexes étaient tellement inhibés qu'il m'aurait été impossible de réagir à ton attaque. Ou alors je t'ai autorisé à me gifler, sachant que tu étais persuadée que je le méritais, et qu'une certaine part de frustration issue de ta vie personnelle avait besoin d'être libérée. En tout cas, ça ne donne aucun crédit à ton niveau d'auto-défense, » conclut-il avec un demi-sourire, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture.

Molly réfléchit un moment. « Donc, attends, pas que je veuille changer de sujet mais… c'était quoi alors ? »

Sherlock la regarda avec une expression de confusion moqueuse. « C'était quoi quoi ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler Sherlock, » pressa-t-elle, le regardant, dans l'expectative. « Pourquoi ai-je été en mesure de te gifler ? »

Sherlock regarda au loin, plissant les lèvres pensif, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis il porta à nouveau son regard sur elle avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. « Et bien, je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Molly soutint son regard un instant, lui lançant un regard furieux mais en sentant également ses lèvres se retrousser involontairement en un petit rire. Il semblait terriblement satisfait de lui-même.

« Sherlock, si tu essaies de me motiver à apprendre comment te blesser… tu fais du sacré bon boulot. »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit.

« Je le sais. »

* * *

 **Mouahaha, bientôt les leçons de défense rapprochée, on va bien rire. :D**


	10. Chapitre Dix

**J'adore ce chapitre... j'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sherlock disparut dans sa chambre peu après qu'ils aient fini de manger, prétextant le besoin de se changer. Il ré-émergea quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un tricot de peau. Quand il entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, Molly lui lança un regard mi-embarrassé mi-amusé.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, en la regardant, puis se détaillant lui-même.

« Juste… rien. » Elle plissa les lèvres.

« Je ne vais pas faire ceci en portant mon pantalon de costume et ma chemise ! Je doute que ce soit la façon dont serait habillé un attaquant. »

« C'est un peu injuste alors. Je n'ai rien à mettre de plus confortable. »

« Exactement. C'est l'intérêt d'apprendre l'auto-défense. Quelle que soit la situation dangereuse à laquelle tu seras confrontée, elle sera injuste. On n'apprend pas à se protéger en portant des vêtements faits pour s'exercer. Il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que tu sois habillée comme ça dans un scénario réel. Toutefois est-ce que tu portes quelque chose sous ce pull ? » demanda-t-il en examinant sa tenue.

« Oh, oui. J'ai un t-shirt. »

« Bien. Alors enlève juste ton pull, et ce sera le seul changement dont tu auras besoin. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle un peu hésitante, puis elle retira le vêtement.

Sherlock marcha jusqu'à sa chaise près de l'âtre et prit place, puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la chaise de John. Molly fronça les sourcils en approchant lentement.

« Est-ce que mon attaquant va m'offrir une discussion près du feu ? »

« Non. Mais la première partie de ta leçon n'est pas physique. Il te faut apprendre comment éviter une attaque en tout premier lieu… Ne prends jamais le métro s'il est tard le soir et qu'il est probable que tu te retrouves seule. Ne prends jamais de raccourci qui ne soit pas exposé. Reste là où sont les gens le plus possible. À ce niveau, les journalistes arrivent seconds dans la liste de nos préoccupations, parce qu'au moins ils ne veulent pas te blesser. »

« Alors tu crois que Moriarty veut me faire du mal, » demanda-t-elle tristement.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'intérêt Moriarty trouve en toi. Je sais seulement qu'il ne veut probablement pas me tuer. S'il m'avait voulu mort ou hors du champ il m'aurait laissé être exilé. Ce qu'il veut c'est mon attention, et il voudra me blesser quand ce sera possible.

« Pourtant il a essayé de te tuer dans le passé. »

« Exact. Mais j'étais avec lui, dans son supposé moment de gloire. Et il n'était pas si content que ça. Il était presque… déçu. Il a dit que j'étais la meilleure distraction qu'il avait, et que maintenant il m'avait battu. Il était comme un enfant qui veut gagner un jeu, mais qui souhaiterait seulement recommencer à zéro une fois la partie terminée. Donc, non, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me tuer. Il me veut dans les parages, parce que personne ne peut le défier comme je le fais. »

« Mais c'est possible qu'il essaie toujours de tuer tes amis ? »

Sherlock souffla lentement. « Oui, c'est très probable. Bien que non défini. Il y a aussi une chance pour qu'il ne veuille pas 'gâcher' un bon point de levier avec une seule balle, pour se retrouver sans rien pour travailler. Mais l'important est qu _'a minima_ , il pourrait vouloir te blesser. Alors de toute façon… sois extrêmement prudente, à ton appartement aussi. Si quelqu'un frappe à la porte, n'ouvre pas à moins de connaître la personne, _vraiment_ la connaître. »

« Oh non. Je ne le fais jamais. Mon père me le rappelait toujours ! »

« Bien. Et si ce quelqu'un devient insistant pour que tu ouvres, le mieux est de t'esquiver rapidement. Sors par l'escalier incendie, et appelle les secours… et appelle-moi bien-sûr. »

« Bien-sûr, » dit-elle doucement, et pensa à quel point ça lui réchauffait le cœur, qu'il lui demande qu'elle l'appelle.

« Maintenant ! Supposons juste un instant, que quelqu'un essaie de te tuer. Ceci est une instruction valide, et pas seulement dans le cas de Moriarty, mais en toute occasion. Et davantage maintenant que tu es publiquement connectée à moi. Crois-mois quand je dis que si quelqu'un pointe une arme sur toi, tu dois courir. Tu cours _toujours_. » Sherlock s'était penché en avant sur sa chaise et la regardait intensément.

Molly déglutit en lui rendant son regard. « Ok. »

« Je suis sérieux. Il est en fait, hautement improbable qu'il ou elle puisse tirer un coup mortel si tu cours. Mais si on te dit de ne pas bouger, et que tu obéis, ça arrivera certainement. Et quand tu cours, essaie de ne pas courir en ligne droite. Cours selon une trajectoire aussi aléatoire que possible, ce qui rendra plus difficile leur visée.

« Ok, » dit-elle encore, acquiesçant de la tête. « Je peux faire ça. »

« Bien, » dit-il simplement, puis il se leva de sa place. « Maintenant, supposons qu'ils ne veulent que te blesser ou te soumettre. Il est temps de se lever, Molly. »

Elle se leva aussi, et au moment même où elle fut sur ses pieds, Sherlock fendit en avant et attrapa ses poignets ensemble dans ses mains.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Molly en essayant de se dégager, sans succès.

« Aucune personne dangereuse ne te préviendra avant d'attaquer. Je ne te donnerai pas ce luxe non plus. »

« Alors que suis-je supposée faire ? » grogna-t-elle, tentant toujours de battre en retraite.

« Arrête de tirer. Je suis plus fort que toi, et c'est un combat que tu ne gagneras jamais. Il te faut te rapprocher. »

« Quoi ? Plus près ? » Elle arqua les sourcils.

« Crois-moi, ça marche, et tu ne gaspilleras ni ton temps ni ton énergie. Fais quelques pas vers moi, c'est bien. Maintenant plie tes bras dans le but de placer tes coudes au plus près des miens. Bien. À présent regarde ce qui s'est passé. Mes poignets sont pliés selon un angle bizarre. Ce fait seul peut les forcer à te lâcher. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… je veux maintenant que tu tires tes bras d'un coup sec droit vers le haut. »

Molly le fit et il fut facile de se libérer des mains de Sherlock.

« Wow. Tu as relâché ta prise ? »

« Non. Je ne ferais rien d'aussi irréaliste. C'est juste l'angle que tu as créé. Il te permet d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Essayons encore quelques fois, que tu puisses pratiquer. »

Sherlock attrapa ses poignets encore trois fois et chaque fois elle plia ses bras et fut capable de se dégager. Et elle gagna en rapidité de mouvement alors qu'elle se familiarisait avec la prise.

« Voilà. Bien, » dit-il avec un hochement de tête, satisfait. Puis il baissa les yeux et les plissa. Il prit doucement une des mains de Molly et la leva.

Le pouls déjà rapide de Molly doubla quand il fit ça, et qu'elle sentit légèrement son pouce contre la peau de son poignet alors qu'il regardait la zone qui avait rougi. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Il sembla un peu penaud, et dit d'une voix lente, « Peut-être que j'aurais dû être un peu plus gentiment irréaliste. »

Molly s'humecta rapidement les lèvres, essayant de retrouver la capacité une formuler une réponse.

« Euh, n- non. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Pour être honnête, je deviens rouge très facilement, » dit-elle, et pensa aussitôt, _oh quelle formulation stupide_.

Sherlock ricana très légèrement en la regardant encore. « Oui, je vois ça, » dit-il, et il relâcha sa main. Puis il parla à nouveau.

« Bien. Je vais maintenant t'attaquer de front. Je vais t'attraper par le cou – ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le faire de façon réaliste. » Il referma doucement ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

Les mains de Molly vinrent instinctivement chercher ses avant-bras.

« Encore une fois, c'est une perte de temps, et du peu d'air qui circule encore dans ta trachée. Maintenant, si mes bras sont pliés, tu peux m'atteindre. »

Sherlock retira une main de son cou et prit sa main, en la plaçant à la base de sa gorge. Molly tenta de ne pas changer ouvertement d'expression alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau chaude. Puis il replaça sa main sur son cou.

« Si tu presses en retour en utilisant cette main, tu compromets mon arrivée d'air. Ce qui me forcera au moins à relâcher ma prise, te permettant probablement de te libérer. Souviens-toi, que dans n'importe lequel de ces scenarii, tout ce dont tu as besoin est de réussir à fuir. Il n'est pas utile de causer beaucoup de dommages ou de continuer le combat. Je veux juste que tu fuies, c'est tout, » enseigna-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que je sois intéressée à traîner dans les parages plus que nécessaire. »

Il approuva de la tête, puis replaça gentiment ses mains autour de son cou. « Maintenant si mes bras sont tendus comme ça, tu ne peux plus m'atteindre puisque mes bras sont plus longs que les tiens. Et ce sera certainement le cas de ton agresseur. Alors à la place, enroule ta main droite autour de mes bras en passant par dessus, ce qui te permettra de tourner ton corps. Et tout en pivotant, tu enroules ton bras gauche pour me frapper à la nuque. »

« Molly enroula son bras droit et pivota, puis laissa sa main gauche frapper comme indiqué. Mais bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'intention de vraiment le toucher, ce fut le cas, et sa main vint atterrir sur le côté de son visage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! » Elle chercha automatiquement à toucher sa joue.

Sherlock rit légèrement. « C'est bon, vraiment. Rien que je n'aie déjà ressenti auparavant. » Il leva un sourcil provocateur. « Quoique, dans la réalité, essaie de viser la nuque. C'est une option bien plus efficace. »

Ils pratiquèrent ce mouvement encore quelques fois jusqu'à ce que Molly se sente plus entraînée.

« Très bien, maintenant tourne-toi et je vais t'attaquer par derrière, comme tout à l'heure. »

Molly se retourna et fut très vite récompensée par des bras chauds qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de son buste et ses bras, la maintenant en place avec son dos contre sa poitrine. Il y eut quelques secondes d'immobilité et aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Molly n'avait assurément aucune envie de se débattre là tout de suite.

« Tu ne fais rien, » dit Sherlock, proche de son oreille.

« Oui mais… tu ne me dis pas quoi faire, » murmura-t-elle en retour.

« Ah, exact, désolé... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors dans ce cas, il te reste une mobilité relative dans les avant-bras. Si tu te le sens, tu peux te retourner et frapper aussi fort que tu le peux dans la zone des testicules… On va passer cette partie pratique. »

Molly lâcha un rire, puis il continua.

« Si tu ne peux pas bouger davantage tes bras, utilise ta tête. Tu peux pencher ta tête en arrière aussi fort que possible et espérer toucher son visage… Encore une fois, passons cette partie pratique. À présent même si je te soulève, essayant de t'emmener quelque part... »

« Ooh ! » couina Molly alors qu'il décollait ses pieds du sol et commençait à marcher en arrière. « Comment est-il possible que tu sois si fort ? Tu n'as pas l'air si costaud ! »

Il y eu une seconde d'hésitation derrière elle, puis Sherlock dit. « En note de marge, les insultes sont rarement une technique de dissuasion efficace contre un agresseur. »

Molly ne put s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement, et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre sa respiration. « Non, non ! Je- je voulais juste dire que tu n'es… tu n'es pas un grand homme. Enfin, je veux dire que tu n'es pas petit non plus ! Tu es grand ! Mais tu es… frêle. Non, pas frêle ! Je veux dire mince ! Oui, mince, c'est le bon mot. Tu es grand et mince, et tu présentes euh… vraiment bien. » Son discours ralentit sur la fin et elle ferma ses yeux et plissa ses lèvres d'embarras, du torrent de mots ridicules qui sortait comme un flot de sa bouche.

Sherlock ricana légèrement et elle put sentir son rire vibrer contre son dos. « Il est peut-être le moment de te dire aussi que les compliments aideront peu dans une telle situation. Peu importe… tu peux toujours utiliser ta tête, pour une chose. Et ça te donne une excellente opportunité pour frapper avec ton pied. Vise les genoux si tu peux et mets toute ta force dans les coups. Ça devrait aussi projeter ton attaquant au sol ou lui faire relâcher suffisamment sa prise pour que tu puisses te libérer. »

Sherlock la posa sur le sol et laissa ses bras s'écarter d'elle. Molly fit un petit pas en avant puis se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle ressentit soudainement une sorte de tension indescriptible entre eux, et Sherlock la regardait presque comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Mais son regarda s'éloigna brièvement, et il déglutit lentement avant de parler à nouveau.

« Il est bien-sûr possible que ton agresseur puisse réussir à te plaquer… au sol. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens une nouvelle fois, il était un peu nerveux.

« Le sol ? » questionna-t-elle, et elle regarda le sol devant lui.

« Oui, il serait également utile que tu sois capable de te sortir de cette situation… on y va ? » Il désigna le sol devant eux.

Elle soutint son regard un instant. « Hmm, ok. » Elle se pencha, hésitante, et s'assit sur le sol.

Une fois assise là, Sherlock se mit à genoux près d'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne finalement l'initiative.

« Bien, donc… il va falloir que je me mette… sur toi. Ça ne te gène pas ? »

Molly dût se retenir de rire. Pas tant à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, mais plus de la tête qu'il faisait quand il l'avait dit. C'était le même homme qui l'avait agrippée au beau milieu d'un pub et lui avait donné un baiser qui changeait une vie. Et là, assis avec elle sur le sol de son propre salon, il semblait totalement hors de sa zone de confort.

« Oui Sherlock, ça devrait aller, » répondit Molly d'une voix contrôlée, avec une expression de femme d'affaires.

Elle se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, et Sherlock grimpa sur elle avec hésitation, en posant un genou de chaque côté de son buste, puis il se pencha très légèrement, en la tenant doucement par les épaules. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et avant que Sherlock ne puisse dire quelque chose, Molly prit la parole.

« Quelles sont les chances pour que quelqu'un ait écrit ou dessiné cette position sur ce même sol durant les deux dernières semaines ? »

« Ils l'ont fait, » répondit-il aussitôt.

« Oh, tu le penses vraiment ? Je plaisantais en fait. »

« Oh moi non. Je suis désolé mais c'est sérieux… bien que le contexte et la tenue soit bien différents. »

Molly sentit ses joues chauffer et eût soudainement du mal à garder un contact visuel direct avec ce visage en face d'elle.

« Désolée d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je ne devrais pas faire de blagues. »

« C'est bon… pas de problème. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors… il est, en fait assez facile de renverser une personne qui te surplombe, même si elle plus forte et plus large. Tout est une question de levier. Tu peux bien-sûr essayer de te débattre et de frapper avec tes bras, mais ça ne t'apporterait pas grand-chose de bien. Mon visage et mon cou sont trop loin pour que tu les atteignes. Donc tu t'en sortiras mieux si tu arrives à me faire tomber. »

 _J'ai de solides arguments en faveur du contraire_ , pensa Molly en son for intérieur.

« Avec ta main droite, attrape mon poignet droit, puis avec ton bras gauche saisis le haut de mon bras droit. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Exactement. Maintenant, passe ta jambe gauche au-dessus de mon pied droit, afin de le piéger. »

Molly s'exécuta.

« Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est d'emprisonner tout le côté droit de mon corps. Donc, si tu élèves tes hanches et roule sur le côté gauche, je ne serai pas capable de riposter. Et bien évidemment, tu seras en mesure de te lever, puis de t'éloigner de ton assaillant. »

Molly acquiesça de la tête. Puis Sherlock parla à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Oh ok, en fait tu veux que je… euh, très bien. »

Avec un embarras accru, Molly souleva ses hanches et poussa sur le côté, les faisant rouler tous les deux. Puis elle battit rapidement en retraite, ne voulant pas rester dans cette position bizarre trop longtemps.

« Bien, » dit-il avec un hochement de tête tout en se mettant sur ses coudes. « Essayons encore. »

 _Oh Seigneur_ , pensa Molly. _Pitié faites que je sois capable de ne pas rougir durant les cinq prochaines minutes !_

Sherlock la chevaucha à nouveau, avec plus de facilité cette fois, l'embarras s'étant quelque peu dissipé. Molly répéta la manœuvre deux autres fois, exécutant lentement les étapes. Et elle fut sincèrement surprise d'à quel point il était facile de désarçonner une personne bien plus forte et imposante qu'elle. C'étaient des compétences utiles, qu'elle soit le sujet des ragots de tabloïds surveillés par Moriarty… ou non.

« Quand as-tu appris tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration, à nouveau assise à côté de lui.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « J'ai piqué certains trucs à des clients, recherches personnelles, apprentissage à la dure, et la liste continue. Je ne pourrais pas être gagnant dans mon travail si j'étais totalement incapable de me défendre. Je ne peux pas compter sur mon intellect pour tout… presque tout, mais pas seulement, » dit-il avec un sourire

Molly approuva. « Très utile. »

Il ne répondit pas pendant un moment, puis la taquina du coude. « Aller, encore. Mais cette fois essaie d'ajouter plus de vitesse. Si tu n'arrives pas à _surprendre_ l'adversaire, alors à quoi bon ? » Il lui lança un regard provocateur.

Molly grogna alors qu'elle s'exécutait et s'allongeait encore une fois sur le dos. Il essayait de la provoquer. Elle sourit intérieurement. S'il voulait de la surprise, elle allait lui en donner…

Sherlock eût à peine le temps de se positionner au-dessus d'elle qu'elle se saisit de son bras et piégea sa jambe comme l'éclair, avant d'instantanément les faire rouler. Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement sourd quand son dos heurta le sol plus durement cette fois. Puis, plutôt que de rapidement se retirer, Molly le cloua aussitôt au sol de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait, étonné.

« Surprise ! » dit-elle d'un voix volontairement douce.

« Sherlock semblait lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Je pourrais te refaire basculer tu sais. »

« J'aimerais te voir essayer. » Molly attrapa ses bras, tentant de les immobiliser.

Bien-sûr Sherlock les libéra facilement et la fit basculer sous lui, bien qu'après coup elle estimerait qu'il avait vraiment fait un effort pour qu'elle atterrisse en douceur sur le sol dur. Elle commença à rire alors qu'elle levait les bras pour le repousser, mais il s'était emparé de ses poignets et l'en empêchait.

« Ok, c'était quoi alors ? » demanda-t-elle en riant, et luttant toujours pour dégager ses bras.. « M'as-tu laissé te gifler ? Ou étais-tu vraiment défoncé ? »

Sherlock pencha la tête et sourit. « Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ça hein ? Ce doit être terriblement frustrant ! »

Au milieu de ses gloussements, elle réussit à former un angle avec ses bras comme il lui avait appris, et elle se libéra. À la seconde où ses bras furent libres, elle les refit basculer. Et cette fois, quand elle s'assit sur lui pour le clouer au sol, ils riaient tous les deux. Elle réalisa qu'il ne se battait plus, et elle resta assise là, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Quand finalement, ses rires se calmèrent un peu, elle regarda vers lui et dit,

« Je déduis…. » et elle arqua un sourcil sarcastique. « Tu m'as laissée te gifler. Mais je ne crois pas que c'était parce que _j_ 'estimais que tu le méritais. Je cois que c'est parce que _tu_ le pensais. »

Son expression changea et devint plus sérieuse, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air en colère. Molly fit une pause un instant, puis elle se pencha pour poser ses mains sur le sol, au dessus de ses épaules, amenant ainsi son visage un peu plus près pour l'effet. Elle poursuivit d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

« En fait, je pense que tu savais que ça te pendait au nez depuis _assez_ longtemps. Plutôt deux fois qu'une je dirais même… Est-ce que je chauffe Monsieur le détective ? » Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Sherlock la scruta, incapable de détourner ses yeux. Il tenta aussitôt de le justifier _Activité physique, exercice, rythme cardiaque accéléré, le tout causant une libération d'endorphines. Pas étonnant comme résultat. Rien d'inhabituel à ça. Si je regarde simplement ailleurs, j'arrêterai de vouloir remettre cette mèche de cheveux tombée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de regarder ailleurs…_ Mais à la place, son regarda resta verrouillé au sien et il ne réalisa combien sa voix était devenue lente et douce qu'une fois qu'il eût répondu.

« Oui, Molly… tu chauffes. »

Sa réponse, ou peut-être plus la façon dont il la formula, eut pour effet de rendre l'expression de Molly un peu plus sérieuse. Elle remarqua comment il déglutissait tout en continuant d'examiner son visage. Molly n'était pas certaine de devoir bouger, et le cas échéant, dans quelle direction ? En avant, ou en arrière ?

Le regard de Sherlock tomba encore sur sa mèche de cheveux, et pour une raison inconnue, ça renforça cette connexion visuelle qu'il ne pouvait briser. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était cette mèche, et combien il voulait la prendre et gentiment la remettre là où elle était supposée être. Il sentit son bras bouger, presque sans son accord, mais il n'acheva pas ce mouvement complètement. Il se sentit comme un idiot la seconde qui suivit, alors qu'il verbalisait ce qui l'obnubilait.

« Tes- » Il referma ses lèvres juste une seconde avant de continuer, comme s'il était difficile de le dire. « Cheveux. »

Molly dut prendre une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il regardait et ce dont il parlait, parce que bien évidemment, c'était un changement de conversation plutôt bizarre. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté et elle vit la mèche perdue. « Oh. Bien, euh… merci. » Elle la passa derrière son oreille.

Sherlock eût l'impression de se noyer. Parce que ça ne résolut pas son problème. La mèche avait été proprement écartée, mais qu'on lui vienne en aide… il avait toujours envie de la toucher…

« Molly... » commença-t-il, et il n'était pas sûr d'où ça allait le mener. Mais elle prit la parole au moment où il se sentait fléchir.

« Pardon, veux-tu… que je bouge ? » dit-elle, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, tout en pensant que cette question était ridicule. Qu'attendait-elle exactement comme réponse ?

« Molly... » tenta-t-il à nouveau, mais toujours sans arriver à aller plus loin. « Je... »

Ils étaient figés comme ça, et remarquèrent à peine le bruit de pas et la voix à distance. Cette voix devint un peu plus forte dans le fond, mais aucun d'eux ne l'intégra vraiment avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Sherlock ! Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone ici ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas- »

Et John se retrouva là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant encore la poignée qu'il avait tourné pour ouvrir. Il se tenait là et regardait vers les deux autres sur le sol avec cette expression familière _j'ai raté quelque chose, non ?_ peinte sur le visage.

Il y eut un moment de pause durant lequel pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Puis John hocha lentement de la tête et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Ouais, je pense que le timing est parfait pour vous rappeler quel bon ami je suis. Parce que vous réalisez qu'avec ce que je viens de surprendre, une bonne douzaine de journaux seraient ravis de faire de moi un homme très riche. »

Sherlock se redressa, ce qui sortit également Molly du brouillard. Elle descendit rapidement de Sherlock et se remit sur ses pieds. Sherlock fit de même, bien qu'ils eurent encore l'air d'un daim devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Relax, John. Ce que tu as _surpris_ était une leçon d'auto-défense. »

« C'est comme qu'on appelle ça de nos jours ? » murmura John, juste assez fort pour que Sherlock l'entende, tout en fouillant la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son téléphone. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Molly attrapait son pull et son sac. « Désolé, Molly, tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Je récupère juste mon téléphone et je pars. »

C'est à ce moment que Sherlock, qui l'avait vu sur le bureau, le glissa dans la main de John.

« Bien, le voilà, » dit-il en montrant l'appareil un moment, avant de littéralement battre en retraite vers la porte. « Donc j'ai tout, je vais y aller. Merci de l'avoir trouvé, Sherlock. Ok, alors… je te vois bientôt. Ouais, bien… bye. » John fit une sortie rapide avec un bref signe de la main vers eux-deux.

Molly se tourna vers Sherlock avec une légère grimace. « Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de partir. »

« Oh je sais, mais clairement il pensait que si. Maintenant il va se précipiter chez lui pour raconter à notre fan numéro un ce qu'il vient de voir. » Il passa une main sur son visage.

« Oh, désolée, » dit Molly, se morigénant en silence.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Molly. Je m'en moque, » reprit-il calmement. Bien qu'il semble un peu hésitant en ajoutant, « En outre… ce n'était pas que toi. »

Moly se tenait là, tenant son pull et son sac, sachant que c'était la fin de cette soirée. Il était temps pour elle de partir, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si John n'était pas venu. À quoi cette petite scène sur le sol aurait abouti ? Que lui aurait-il permis de faire à ce moment ? Au début, elle avait naturellement résisté à l'envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser passionnément, simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock. Mais maintenant que le moment était passé, elle commençait à se demander s'il aurait effectivement protesté. Il l'avait regardée d'une façon qu'elle avait rarement vu. Et ça lui avait presque fait remettre toute précaution au placard. Si John n'était pas arrivé, elle se demandait si elle aurait fini par se pencher pour presser sa bouche sur ses lèvres parfaites…

Et puis elle se rappela elle-même que c'était une bonne chose que John soit arrivé à ce moment. Parce qu'elle était probablement à quelques secondes de se comporter comme une parfaite imbécile.

« Bien, je vais y aller. Je travaille demain. J'ai apprécié la leçon, Sherlock. Vraiment, je le pense. Je suis sûre que ça me permettra de me sentir plus confiante quand je serai seule. »

« Bien. J'aime savoir que tu te sens en sécurité., » dit-il gentiment.

Molly sourit et hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte. Mais elle se retourna avant de partir.

« Oh, et, Sherlock ? Ne me saute plus dessus. Tu pourrais le regretter la prochaine fois, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il lui sourit en retour tandis qu'elle partait en fermant la porte derrière elle. Sherlock traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre et la regarda quitter le perron, puis héler un taxi. Il y en eût finalement un qui s'arrêta et elle monta dedans. Quand il démarra, Sherlock quitta la fenêtre et soupira lourdement. Il se surprit à regarder le sol. L'emplacement à présent vide et silencieux sur le sol, ce qui avait été tout le contraire il y avait seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis il se murmura, « Je le regrette peut-être déjà. »

* * *

 **Haaan. C'est maintenant que ça va être de mieux en mieux. Il faut bien que la carapace de Sherlock craque à un moment ou à un autre non ? :** D


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Coucou à tous. J'ai été un peu pus longue, mais l'été a été éprouvant. J'espère que pour vous ça a été. En ce qui me concerne, il me reste dix jours avant les vacances, j'ai vraiment hâte. Je veux faire la grasse mat' !**  
 **Bien place à la suite, pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, je trouve que l'auteur a vraiment trouvé quelque chose de plausible, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Sérieusement ? Juste là ? » demanda Mary à John, en gardant la voix suffisamment basse pour que Sherlock ne l'entende pas depuis la cuisine.

« Je le jure devant Dieu, Mary. Juste là, sur le sol. Je n'aurais jamais voulu le croire si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, » répondit John, la voix tout aussi basse.

Mary se moqua légèrement. « Oh je te crois sans problème. Mais je râle toujours de ne pas avoir vu ça moi-même. J'aurais dû venir avec toi ! » Elle serra son poing en l'air de frustration.

« J'ai essayé de te dire que Molly ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que tu viennes avec moi. »

Il s'était écoulé quatre jours depuis l'incident de la leçon d'auto-défense que John avait découvert, et Mary avait insisté pour l'accompagner chez Sherlock chaque fois depuis. John aurait pu craindre pour sa vie quand il était rentré à la maison et lui avait raconté la nouvelle, si elle n'avait pas été enceinte et terriblement réduite en mobilité. Et même comme ça, elle l'avait pratiquement taclé au sol en riant comme une hystérique et en criant 'je le savais !'

« On ne sait jamais ! » dit-elle, pointant son mari du doigt. « Je ne courrai pas le risque de manquer quelque chose d'aussi bon une nouvelle fois ! »

John essaya de calmer ses rires alors que Sherlock revenait dans la pièce. Il tendit à Mary le verre d'eau qu'elle avait demandé et prit place dans sa chaise.

« Quelque chose de nouveau à rapporter, Mary ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant le journal.

« Hmm, pas vraiment. Heureusement pour toi, aucun journaliste n'a appris comment mettre ton appartement sur écoute. Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que ça aurait fait crasher Twitter ! »

Sherlock prit une inspiration lente puis souffla. « Oui, oui je sais. Le seul qui piège mon appartement c'est Mycroft, et je ne me soucie pas particulièrement de ce qu'il voit. En fait, au plus je peux le déranger, mieux c'est. »

« Bon, pas que ça m'ennuie de rester avec vous deux quand vous bouclez une affaire pour Lestrade… mais il y a un peu de nourriture au programme n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mary pleine d'espoir tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Seulement si c'est au bénéfice de la petite et encore illusoire Miss Watson, oui c'est prévu, » dit Sherlock avec un sourire vers ledit canapé.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient joyeusement assis à différents endroits de la pièce avec des plats à emporter. Sherlock mangea un peu, mais resta principalement occupé sur son ordinateur tandis que John et Mary discutaient et mangeaient. Soudain, le téléphone de Mary commença à vibrer avec insistance. Elle s'en saisit et regarda, et un regard horrifié se peignit sur son visage.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda John qui se pencha pour regarder l'écran.

Ils regardèrent le téléphone en silence, avant de se regarder lentement l'un l'autre. Leur regard fila vers Sherlock qui était toujours concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Mary regarda vers John.

« Toi dis quelque chose, » murmura-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu sais qu'il va réagir comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose, » lui murmura John en retour.

« Il faut qu'il sache, John ! » siffla-t-elle. « C'est quelque chose d'important ! »

John grimaça un instant, avant de s'asseoir et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Qu'y-a-t-il John ? Vous deux êtes clairement en train de comploter à voix basse sur quelque chose, » dit Sherlock, avant que John ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Et bien, ouais… regarde, il y a une chose sur le compte Twitter de Mary à laquelle tu devrais peut-être jeter un œil. »

Sherlock se leva lentement set s'approcha. John et Mary se levèrent tous les deux, et Mary lui tendit son téléphone pour lui montrer.

Sherlock le prit et examina l'écran. Il y avait un certain nombre de tweets sur la page provenant de divers comptes Twitter reliés à Sherlock Holmes ou Sherlolly. On pouvait voir différentes photos. Mais elles montraient toutes un homme et une femme assis à une table de café, discutant et riant. Et sur l'une d'elles, l'homme avait sa main sur celle de la femme… qui s'avérait être Molly. Les tweets disaient des choses comme « Sherlolly à vau-l'eau ?! » ou « Non ! Que fait Molly ?! » ou encore « Que va déduire Sherlock de tout ceci ? » Les commentaires sous les tweets étaient plus virulents et même acerbes. « Comment ose-t-elle le trahir ? Sherlock devrait voir qu'elle ne le mérite pas ! » Et c'était la version censurée.

Sherlock tourna son regard vers ses amis. John, et Mary encore davantage, affichaient une expression comme s'ils venaient de découvrir que leurs parents allaient divorcer. Il semblaient aussi s'attendre à une sorte d'horrible réaction de la part de Sherlock.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge, et tendit calmement son téléphone à Mary. « Et bien quoi ? » répondit-t-il de la voix la plus égale qu'il avait en stock.

« Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock les scruta du regard. « Et qu'attends-tu exactement que je fasse ? Que je grimpe sur mon destrier pour aller provoquer l'homme en duel ? Je pense que ton imagination continue de cavaler, Mary. » Il repartit vers son bureau et reprit sa place.

Mary échangea un regard avec John qui haussa les épaules.

« Alors ça ne t'ennuie pas du tout ? » Mary poussa un peu plus loin.

« Molly et moi ne sortons pas vraiment ensemble, si tu te rappelles. Ce fait n'a pas changé. Ce n'est pas le nombre de gifs ou de memes inventifs qui va changer le statut de notre relation. Nous sommes amis. Et de ce fait, elle peut flirter, ou pas, c'est à sa discrétion. Si ça change la vision qu'a le public de nous… et bien soit. » Il finit son discours avec une voix presque moins assurée, moins convaincante.

«Il est sûr que le public ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant ! » commenta John qui s'était assis et continuait de parcourir les tweets. « Elle sera peut-être moins dans la mire de Moriarty de cette façon, mais les gens dans la rue risquent de la dévorer vivante ! »

« Je veux dire, ne veux-tu pas au moins savoir qui il est ? » demanda Mary avec désespoir.

« Tant qu'il ne représente pas un danger, c'est… bon, » répondit Sherlock doucement, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Mary regarda vers John avec de grands yeux, puis à nouveau Sherlock.

« Bon ? Bon, Sherlock ?! Des semaines de tension sexuelle entre vous deux, et maintenant elle a un rencard avec un mec étrange, et c'est _bon_ ?! Ne me sers pas ça ! »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et détourna finalement le regard de son ordinateur pour regarder Mary. « Tu pars du principe que c'est un rencard, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas ! »

Mary pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui et sourit, semblant contente d'elle-même. « Ah ha ! Donc tu espères que ce n'est pas un rencard hein ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » dit-il en secouant la tête, mais en ayant l'air conscient qu'il creusait son propre trou.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, Sherlock, » dit-elle fièrement, puis elle prit une place à côté de John. Elle regarda son téléphone à nouveau et continua de lire. Elle parla encore, mais plus pour elle-même, ou peut-être pour son mari à côté d'elle.

« Dieu, les gens sont horrifiés. Et la plupart est folle de rage contre Molly. Je veux dire, je suis surprise. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle, tu sais… qu'elle puisse réellement être intéressée par ce type... » sa voix devint presque inaudible. Mary intercepta le regard de Sherlock qui glissa furtivement vers eux, mais il retourna aussitôt à son ordinateur portable.

Le silence s'installa un instant tandis que Sherlock continuait à travailler, Mary et John finirent de manger. Peu après, Sherlock se leva de son bureau pour s'installer dans sa chaise. Il s'affala et ferma les yeux, profondément pensif.

Mary regarda John et articula silencieusement « devrions-nous partir ? » John secoua la tête. Il n'était pas dérouté que Sherlock agisse comme si personne d'autre que lui n'était dans la pièce, alors il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence pour partir. Du coup, ils engagèrent leur propre conversation, concernant les ajustements de dernière minute dans l'agencement de leur appartement. Puis John posa les mains sur le ventre de sa femme quand elle lui indiqua que la petite Miss Watson était en train de bouger. Ils sourirent en sentant tous les deux leur bébé gigoter dans l'espace à présent restreint dont elle disposait.

Subitement, Sherlock sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine , surprenant quelque peu les Watsons. Ils entendirent un bon nombre de placards s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il en fut de même pour le frigo. John haussa les sourcils, puis interrogea Sherlock.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il passa dans le couloir puis dans sa chambre. Un moment plus tard, il revint en ayant troqué la robe de chambre qui couvrait sa chemise contre sa veste de costume.

« Il semble que je suis à court de doigts, » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« De doigts ? » demanda lentement John, en regardant Sherlock enfiler son manteau.

« Oui, de doigts. Ceux qu'on trouve à l'extrémité de la main des gens… il m'en faut davantage. »

John regarda Mary, qui tentait de contrôler son sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous presser. Faites comme chez vous. » Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit. Mais il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de la refermer. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre toutefois, je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour… Bonne soirée. »

Ses boucles disparurent et la porte claqua.

La bouche de Mary se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'elle poussait John sans ménagement. « Oh ça va être intéressant ! J'aimerais tellement lui avoir posé un mouchard !»

* * *

Molly était assise à son bureau dans le laboratoire, et continuait la tâche ennuyeuse de rédiger les dossiers d'autopsie. C'était en train de devenir une horrible nuit de travail. Elle détestait les heures de paperasse, et détestait aussi travailler tard. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle était soudainement devenue la femme la plus détestée de Londres.

« Stupide, stupide... » se murmurait-elle amèrement en tapant sur son clavier.

Bien-sûr, tout ça était anodin. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter. Peu importe si quelque chose est réel ou non. Elle aurait dû penser à la façon dont les autres personnes pourraient le prendre, avant de le transformer en quelque chose de délirant, et bien loin de la réalité. Et puis, elle se sentait coupable, ce qu'elle savait être ridicule. Il n'y avait rien dont elle devait avoir honte. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'inapproprié à propos de ce déjeuner, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de restreindre sa vie sociale ! Elle gardait cela à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas parce que les gens croyaient qu'elle et Sherlock étaient ensemble, qu'ils l'étaient effectivement. Elle n'avait aucune obligation de se montrer _fidèle_ envers lui… même si elle en avait désespérément envie.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte derrière elle. Mais à la place du collaborateur qu'elle s'attendait à voir, elle fut réchauffée par le doux baryton qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où. Elle aurait juré pouvoir le ressentir, même sans l'entendre physiquement.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à remplir les dossiers ? » demanda-t-il, comme un enfant.

Molly se tourna légèrement, puis regarda à nouveau son ordinateur avant de répondre. « Ça fait partie de mon travail, Sherlock. Tu veux que je garde mon travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu le présentes comme ça… j'aurais préféré te trouver dans la morgue cependant. J'ai besoin de doigts. »

« Tu en as dix. »

« Manifestement, j'en aimerais d'autres que les miens. Je ne peux pas vraiment expérimenter sur mes propres doigts. »

Molly se tourna encore et lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai essayé une fois en désespoir de cause. Mais, comme tu le sais, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. Alors, quand je dis que je ne peux pas faire d'expériences avec mes propres doigts, c'est un fait avéré ! Donc j'ai en effet besoin de doigts qui ne sont pas à moi, et de préférence non reliés à une personne vivante que je connaisse. À moins que tu ne te portes volontaire. Je serais plutôt triste toutefois de gaspiller tes doigts, Molly. Ils sont terriblement utiles pour les autopsies, et je pense que nous venons juste d'établir que nous voulons tous les deux que tu gardes ton travail. »

Molly soupira, sourit, et verrouilla son écran. Aucun dossier ne pourrait être bouclé tant qu'il ne serait pas parti. Alors il était probablement plus sage de répondre à ses besoins en premier. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois. Elle se leva et se tourna pour faire face à un sourire ravi.

« Ok, allons-y. Descendons, » dit-elle avec un sourire de capitulation.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock était appuyé sur une table d'autopsie pendant que Molly était partie chercher ce qu'il avait demandé. Il attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches. Il luttait ferme pour repousser l'idée qu'il n'en avait pas complètement terminé avec ce qu'il voulait faire en venant ici…

« Ok, et voilà, » dit-elle, tenant un petit sac en plastique. « Doigts. »

Sherlock prit le sac et le leva à hauteur des yeux, le tournant et le retournant pour l'examiner. Puis il baissa le regard vers elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Il n'y en a que quatre. »

Molly soupira et lui jeta un regard las. « Et ce sont quatre doigts de plus que tu n'en avais en arrivant ici il y a dix minutes. Ne devrais-tu pas dire merci ? »

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge tout en scrutant encore une fois le sac, avant de composer un petit sourire. « Si… Merci. »

« De rien… autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, mais elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas seulement pour ça qu'il était venu.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et détourna le regard un instant. _Je ne suis là pour rien d'autre, je ne suis venu que pour les doigts, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose, et il n'est pas nécessaire que je sache quoi que ce soit d'autre… mais… bien évidemment, Mary ne me lâchera pas si je ne mène pas ma petite enquête sur ce supposé déjeuner-rencard. Elle va m'en rebattre les oreilles pendant des jours et des jours. Oui… oui, c'est mieux si je m'informe sur les faits et que je les classe. Bien meilleure option. Il est complètement légitime que_ _je collecte les éléments de base._

« Oh, au fait… es-tu au courant que tu as été photographiée récemment ? » ajouta Sherlock d'un air détaché.

Le visage de Molly se colora instantanément et elle regarda ses pieds une seconde, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle répondit d'une petite voix. « Um… oui, je sais. Malheureusement. Était-ce, euh, quelque chose de dangereux ? » Elle semblait un peu nerveuse.

« Dangereux ? Non, non. J'en doute fort. »

« Oh, Bien. »

« Oui, Je suis sûr que Moriarty se fiche de ta fidélité. »

Son emploi du mot fidélité eut pour effet de lui planter un couteau invisible dans le cœur.

« Oh je vois, » dit-elle d'une voix encore plus faible.

Sherlock commença à percevoir qu'elle était relativement énervée par toute cette situation. « Je suis certain qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressé par mes sentiments sur le sujet. Ce sera toujours ce qu'il essaiera d'exploiter. Le pire que tu aies fait est de récolter quelques fans en colère. » Il lui offrit un petit sourire réconfortant.

Molly ne sourit pas vraiment en retour. Elle ressemblait toujours à une élève convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. « Ce n'était- ce n'était pas ce… que ça semblait être. »

 _Elle s'inquiète de la façon dont je pourrais l'interpréter_ pensa-t-il tout en la regardant avec des yeux presque suppliants. Il lui répondit, tout en sachant qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents.

« Tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'expliquer, Molly. C'est bon. »

« Oui, mais… j'aimerais néanmoins. »

Sherlock posa le sac sur la table derrière lui, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt à écouter.

« Donc… son nom est Bobby. On a fait l'école de médecine ensemble. Nous étions amis. Enfin, nous avons été plus que ça sur une courte période. Mais la majorité du temps nous étions des amis. Il est gentil. Peu importe, il donnait une conférence, et Mike Stamford a mentionné mon nom. Alors il a demandé à venir me voir. Puis il m'a invitée à déjeuner en bas de la rue. Et j'ai accepté. On a mangé, on a rattrapé le temps perdu, et il m'a raconté comment avait évolué sa vie… et c'est tout. Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas à ça que ça ressemblait, si on se base sur les photos. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont doués. Les paparazzi, je veux dire, » répondit Sherlock.

« Comme nous en avons fait l'expérience, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sherlock tenta de prononcer sa prochaine phrase aussi naturellement et avec le plus de détachement possible. « Et tu vas le revoir ? »

Molly secoua immédiatement la tête. « Oh non ! Il vit à quelques heures d'ici. Il était juste là pour sa conférence, et il n'a pas parlé de revenir prochainement. »

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Molly reprit la parole. « Alors, euh, on y est ? Je veux dire, est-ce que les gens croient que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Ils vont peut-être t'accorder le bénéfice du doute et assumer que c'était un ami. Ou alors ils vont voir ça comme une mauvaise passe. Ou comme nous l'avons déjà dit, ça n'aura peut-être aucune importance s'ils ne nous croient plus ensemble. Ils nous _ship_ après tout. » Il ricana.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire timide à ce constat alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Il est possible cependant que ce soit le début de la fin de cet intérêt médiatique complètement délirant. Ceci est peut-être suffisant pour qu'on se débarrasse de leurs fausses idées. Donc, tu t'es peut-être rendue service. Ta vie sera sans doute plus simple maintenant. Je suis certain que ça a dû… compliquer les choses pour toi récemment, socialement, j'entends, » dit Sherlock avec un regard légèrement embarrassé.

« Oh, tu veux dire, pour sortir ? Oh, c'est bon, vraiment. Pas de problème. Je ne suis plus vraiment intéressée par les rencards. » Elle secoua la tête avec emphase.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. « Tu te rappelles que tu t'es presque mariée récemment. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus intéressée par les sorties soudainement ? »

Molly commença à se sentir nerveuse au tournant que prenait cette conversation. Comment expliquer à une personne pourquoi on ne veut plus sortir, sans lui dire qu' _elle_ est la raison ?

« Euh, et bien, c'était un peu différent. Je n'avais pas prévu de me marier à l'origine. Je veux dire, je n'essayais même pas de flirter quand j'ai rencontré Tom. » Elle sourit et se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à garder sa bouche fermée, puis se souvint qu'au moins c'est, mieux c'est !*

Sherlock arqua les sourcils à nouveau. « Et donc, tu as effectivement flirté avec lui. Et tu t'es fiancée. »

« Et bien… oui. Je suppose. Mais... » Molly hésita. « Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. »

« Pourquoi ? »

 _Oh Seigneur_ , pensa-t-elle. _Une question si simple. Mais c'est si difficile d'y répondre._

« Parce que c'était juste… de la folie. Je n'aurais même pas dû commencer à le fréquenter parce que... » Molly fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration. « Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock acquiesça silencieusement.

« Alors je peux bien te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, mais c'était plus une question rhétorique. « C'est juste que, je me suis toujours sentie coupable de la façon dont j'ai rencontré Tom. »

« Tu l'as rencontré par des amis, » tenta-t-il.

Molly grimaça légèrement. « Et bien, c'est un peu exagéré. Je suppose que mes amis étaient techniquement _là_. Mais ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.»

Sherlock la regarda, réalisant qu'elle ressentait le besoin de lui dire cette chose, quoi que _soit_ cette chose. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'une part de lui était intéressée, ou qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Alors il dit, « Continue. »

Molly prit une autre inspiration, puis fit quelques pas pour se tenir à côté de lui, appuyée sur la table d'autopsie. Puis elle poursuivit.

« Donc, tu étais parti depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je ne savais pas combien de temps tu serais absent, bien-sûr. Je sais que tu as dit que ça prendrait un peu de temps, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Alors, je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne reviennes pas. J'avais peur de devoir emporter ce secret dans ma tombe. Ce qui aurait été acceptable ! Excepté que, je ne savais même pas si tu allais toujours bien. Je me demandais si tu étais mort… quelque part. J'avais peur de cette incertitude, qui allait durer Dieu savait combien de temps. » Elle fit une pause pour déglutir.

Sherlock se sentit coupable, alors qu'il la regardait parler. Il avait rarement considéré pendant qu'il était parti, toutes les choses qui avaient pu empoisonner l'esprit de cette petite femme.

« Enfin bref, je me sentais particulièrement… déprimée un soir. Et un couple d'amies me convainquirent de les accompagner dans un pub. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais elle ne voulurent rien savoir quand je leur dis que je voulais rester à la maison. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Pour tout le monde, je me sentais juste mal parce qu'un homme avec qui il m'était arrivé de travailler parfois était mort un an auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas les reprendre, et je ne pouvais pas non plus leur donner l'entière explication. Alors, j'y suis allée. Je supposais qu'un verre ou deux ne me feraient pas de mal. Je suis restée assise à la table presque tout le temps, toute seule. J'ai bu deux verres, et je me sentais un peu dépassée. Un peu… seule. »

Sherlock ne put demeurer silencieux plus longtemps. « Je suis désolé, Molly. » murmura-t-il.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit-elle avec un sourire et un petit hochement de tête. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, vraiment. C'est moi qui étais stupide. Peu importe, j'étais assise à la petite table avec la musique à fond et les lumières plutôt basses. Et soudain, j'ai levé les yeux... »

Et Molly stoppa et regarda droit devant elle dans la morgue, comme pour faire la démonstration de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit.

« Et je t'ai vu, » dit-elle simplement.

Sherlock se figea. _Bien-sûr_ pensa-t-il. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait probablement pas voulu le voir.

« Je t'ai vu debout là, dans ton long manteau de laine, avec les mains croisées dans le dos, et tes cheveux dépassant devant ton visage… ou, le peu que je pouvais voir de ton visage. C'était sombre… alors, j'ai lâché mon verre. Je l'ai littéralement renversé sur la table, et je sentais que je pouvais à peine respirer. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, pourquoi se montrerait-il soudainement dans un pub ? Pourquoi serait-il ici ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Je n'ai pas tergiversé, je me suis levée et j'ai traversé la pièce, à peine capable d'aligner mes pas. Une fois rendue, je me suis arrêtée derrière lui. Et j'ai presque prononcé ton nom, mais c'est là qu'il s'est retourné, juste avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. »

« Tom, » dit Sherlock sombrement.

Elle acquiesça en silence, puis continua. « J'ai été frappée encore plus durement que lorsque je croyais t'avoir vu. C'était le plus grand choc que tu puisses imaginer. L'espace de trente secondes, tu étais de retour et la vie était normale à nouveau. Et soudainement, j'étais renvoyée vers tous les soucis dont je pensais m'être libérée. Je me suis sentie vraiment bête aussi. J'ai également ressenti de la colère contre moi-même pour avoir imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être toi. Alors, comme une parfaite idiote, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Tom était inquiet bien-sûr. Il se retourne et tombe sur une fille stupide qui couine ! Alors il a pris mon bras et m'a faite asseoir à sa table, puis il a essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai marmonné quelque chose comme quoi je pensais qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il a dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas être celui que je pensais. Et puis je me suis énervée, énormément, contre moi-même, pour avoir espéré que ce soit toi, pour m'en être seulement soucié. Je lui ai dit que ça allait aller. Il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas celui que j'attendais. Au final, je me suis enfoncée dans le mensonge, et je lui ai dit que j'en étais même contente. Puis il m'a demandé mon nom, et m'a demandé si je voulais boire quelque chose… je suppose que tu peux raconter toi-même le reste de l'histoire. »

Sherlock se tint debout en silence, digérant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi dire exactement. Ses propres émotions étaient conflictuelles. La véritable histoire le perturbait et le touchait à la fois. Il s'était senti assez mal d'avoir causé de la peine à ses autres amis. Mais, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait résumé le désagrément de Molly en un simple « elle a dû garder un secret » ou peut-être « je lui ai manqué ». Mais il réalisait qu'il avait massivement simplifié la chose. La réalité avait été une souffrance bien plus profonde qu'il n'avait pas comprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et la conséquence avait été une relation inattendue (et possiblement non désirée en fin de compte), qui s'était elle aussi terminée dans la douleur… ce qui amena sa prochaine question.

« Combien de temps Tom a-t-il mis pour réaliser qui tu pensais qu'il était en fait ? »

« Et bien, il n'a pas mis le doigt dessus tant que tu n'as pas été revenu, puis il t'a rencontré. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison cette nuit-là, et nous avons eu une très longue discussion. C'est là que je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai parlé de la façon dont tu étais venu demander mon aide… tout. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal envers lui, et pourquoi j'ai essayé d'être aussi honnête. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne le méritait pas, évidemment. Et je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas arrivé du tout… mais voilà, tu sais tout. » Elle frissonna.

« Je comprends Molly, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir désolée. Peut-être que j'aurais pu prévenir cette situation. Que ce serait-il passé… si j'avais gardé contact pendant mon absence ? Ne serait-ce que de temps en temps. »

« Um, je suppose que mon esprit aurait été plus apaisé, sachant que tu allais bien. Et j'aurais su que tu n'avais pas totalement… tout oublié nous concernant. »

« Et est-ce que tu serais sortie avec Tom ? » La seconde où la question quitta ses lèvres, il réalisa ce qu'il demandait vraiment. Et il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Quelle sorte de question était-ce ? En substance, il était en train de lui demander si elle serait restée loin d'un autre homme s'il avait gardé contact avec elle.

Et à voir la façon dont Molly le regarda, il sembla qu'elle avait senti le même poids attaché à la question. Elle considéra répondre quelque chose de vague comme « oh, qui sait ? » ou « c'est très difficile à dire maintenant. C'était il y a si longtemps. » Puis elle se dit, _s'il est enclin à poser une question comme celle-là, je ne vais pas lui donner autre chose qu'une réponse parfaitement franche._ Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en disant.

« Tu sais que non, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, il le savait. Non seulement le fait de poser cette question lui faisait peur, mais ça l'effrayait qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Et la vérité, c'était que peut-être tout au fond de lui, il le savait depuis toutes ces années. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait probablement compris que c'était une chance pour elle d'avancer dans sa vie. Parce qu'il croyait sincèrement qu'elle le devait.

« Oui, je suppose que je le sais, » répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Molly laissa échapper un souffle lent et détourna finalement son regard du sien. « Bien, je me suis éloignée de ces dossiers un peu trop longtemps n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle gaiement, en une tentative de changer le ton de la conversation.

« Je te laisse alors, » dit-il d'une voix presque commerciale, puis il se saisit du petit sac de doigts. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la morgue et quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire à l'étage, Molly fit mine d'y entrer tandis que Sherlock stoppait.

« Je te verrai plus tard alors… et peut-être plus dans les journaux, » dit-elle, mais l'espoir qu'elle avait voulu donner à sa phrase ne ressortit pas.

« Peut-être pas, » dit-il avec un demi-sourire, avant de se détourner.

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-elle, le faisant se retourner à nouveau. Et Molly sourit un peu. « Ce n'était pas… si mauvais. »

Il lui offrit un autre petit sourire. « Non, ça ne l'était pas. »

Sherlock se retourna et partit dans le couloir. Il se demanda si ça marquait vraiment la fin de l'obsession publique à propos de Molly et lui. C'était possible. En particulier si on ajoutait le facteur temps à l'équation. Et les choses pourraient possiblement revenir à la normale.

Sherlock commença à se demander ce qu'il ressentait exactement à ce sujet.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je trouve que cet aveu de Molly est super touchant, et je trouve que l'auteur a trouvé une version vraiment plausible de la rencontre entre Tom et Molly. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus dans l'action, et vous allez aimer ça, j'en suis sûre !**

 *** Note : Cette tournure sonne un peu bizarre je sais, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'un idiome équivalent existe en français. L'idée est qu'on est souvent plus clair quand on se contente d'en dire peu.**


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Hello hello ! Je serai brève, je suis absolument addict à ce chapitre et celui qui va suivre. J'aime Moriarty ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien !**

* * *

La semaine suivante fut quelconque pour Sherlock. Il prit quelques affaires, mais il n'y eût rien d'excitant. Rien qui ne dépasse un six. Il passa une grande partie de son temps libre dans son appartement, à jouer du violon, ou à faire des expériences. Mais malgré qu'il ne soit pas submergé par les affaires, Sherlock avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à Bart's en quête de fragments humains ou pour le plaisir d'observer les autopsies.

Ça lui semblait être la bonne ligne à suivre. Il avait semblé qu'un changement dans le niveau de fascination des médias s'était opéré récemment. Même avec l'incident du supposé déjeuner-rencard de Molly, il y avait relativement peu de choses pour nourrir les articles des journaux et les pages internet. Et comme Sherlock l'avait prédit depuis le début, ils allaient se désintéresser progressivement. Alors il lui était apparu que si l'intérêt commençait à s'essouffler, il serait plus approprié de garder ses distances. Il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas si facile toutefois.

Il faisait ça pour Molly, vraiment. Il se sentait toujours responsable de la façon dont les choses avaient commencé. Et par respect pour les sentiments qu'elle avait eus autrefois ou peut-être même qu'elle nourrissait encore pour lui, il n'y aurait rien de positif pour elle si elle redevenait le point de mire des cancans des tabloïds. Elle avait une petite vie tranquille, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme ça. Il ne voulait pas la lui voler. Après tout ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui, il estimait que c'était vraiment la moindre des choses de ne pas continuer à mettre son monde sans dessus-dessous.

Il passa aussi du temps dans son palais mental cette semaine-là. Il y avait beaucoup à classer des semaines précédentes… et encore davantage à effacer. Mais chaque fois qu'il en arrivait à certaines petites informations qu'il écarterait en temps normal, il trouvait une raison pour ne pas le faire. _La façon dont les cheveux de Molly sentai_ _en_ _t pourrait être un élément utile. Il est toujours bon de savoir quelles marques et quels produits utilisent ceux qui vous entourent. Ça pourrait aider à laver leur nom un jour… il est sans doute important de savoir quel est le rythme cardiaque et la fréquence respiratoire de Molly usuellement comparés à lorsqu'ils sont élevés. Ç_ _a rend les gens bien plus faciles à déchiffrer_. Il y avait une quantité de petits détails comme ceux-là qui devaient être triés. Et puis, bien-sûr, il y avait le baiser.

Il s'avérait en fait que Sherlock n'avait pas les compétences pour effacer littéralement tout l'événement de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été capable de faire une telle chose. Il gardait toujours un souvenir général. Mais toutes les données précises… qui justement semaient le trouble en lui. Il essaya d'effacer ces détails en premier. Quel goût avaient ses lèvres, la pression exacte qu'elle avait mis de son côté du baiser, les petits changements dans sa respiration en fonction des mouvements de sa propre bouche à lui, les soupirs silencieux, la façon dont ses mains s'étaient finalement retrouvées sur sa nuque, et son regard une fois que tout avait été terminé.

Il s'était rendu compte au final, que ces éléments ne pouvaient être effacés. Ils semblaient rester en lui. Alors il passa au plan B. Justifier leur présence. C'était tout aussi difficile. Il avait du mal à trouver des raisons professionnelles qui justifieraient qu'il garde en mémoire le goût de la bouche de Molly. Tout comme il était difficile de s'expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de se souvenir des soupirs étouffés qu'il avait non seulement entendus, mais aussi sentis contre ses lèvres. La seule raison pour stocker ces données était qu'il serait logiquement amené à s'en _resservir_. Il n'arrivait à rien de légitime, et c'était frustrant. Il y avait très peu de souvenirs que Sherlock décidait de garder précieusement sans qu'il n'y ait aucune raison _utile_ pour le faire. Mais après suffisamment de jours passés à se triturer le cerveau, il décida que ces souvenirs devaient simplement rester. Il n'arrivait à aucune autre conclusion, hormis le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir.

Il en arriva donc au plan C. Accepter ces détails et ces souvenirs avec indulgence. Il n'avait eu que peu de vrais baisers dans sa vie. Mais il en avait eu assez pour savoir… que celui-là était vraiment bon, pour des raisons qu'il réalisait innombrables après le tri intensif dans sa tête. Donc il valait la peine d'être conservé. Sinon, il pourrait devenir une référence. Un élément de comparaison… non qu'il ait l'envie d'embrasser d'autres femmes et de comparer ensuite à la perfection de son baiser avec Molly…

Et c'était une réflexion comme celle-là qui jetait sérieusement le trouble en lui.

Pour pimenter cette semaine, il y eût aussi un certain nombre de messages de Mary à propos des changements sur les réseaux sociaux. Apparemment le public croyait à présent qu'il était en train de se languir d'amour. Les petits clips et les photos montages qui étaient créés étaient maintenant beaucoup plus sombres. Les chansons utilisées, pour n'en citer que certaines, étaient… « Say Something » de A Great Big World, « I Can't Make You Love Me » de Bonnie Raitt, « Poison & Wine » de The Civil Wars, « We Might As Well Be Strangers » de Keane, « Someone Like You » de Adele, « Ashes And Wine » de A Fine Frenzy, et « Slow Dancing In A Burning Room » de John Mayer.

Vu que ce n'était pas une semaine terriblement remplie pour lui, et qu'il appréciait la bonne musique, Sherlock se mit à écouter les morceaux qui tournaient sur internet en tant que playlist de sa « rupture » avec Molly. Il trouva certains d'entre eux plutôt bons. Et durant son temps libre, généralement la nuit, quand le sommeil le fuyait, il prenait ces nouvelles découvertes et se mettait au défi de les jouer au violon. Il trouva une sorte de réconfort étrange dans ces chansons tristes, et sentit qu'il avait un meilleur aperçu du concept que les gens, ironiquement écoutaient de la musique dépressive durant les périodes les plus creuses de leur vie… non que cette période de _sa_ vie soit dépressive bien évidemment, se rappela-t-il. Mais le constat était intéressant néanmoins.

Le matin qui marqua une semaine depuis sa dernière visite à Bart's ou à Molly, il eût un texto de sa part.

 **Salut. Je ne t'ai pas vu par ici depuis un moment. Tu dois être occupé… J'ai quelques autopsies intéressantes au programme aujourd'hui. Tu es le bienvenu pour observer si tu n'as rien d'autre. :) - MH**

C'était plutôt inhabituel. Molly ne le contactait pas en général à moins d'une raison spécifique, ou s'il lui avait demandé de le faire. Ceci sonnait davantage comme une invitation claire. Elle demandait simplement s'il avait envie de lui rendre visite. Il considéra la possibilité qu'elle croit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne restait pas éloigné de Bart's tant de jours d'une manière générale. Il regarda le texto longuement avant de répondre.

 **Merci… mais j'ai du travail aujourd'hui. - SH**

C'était plus ou moins vrai. John allait arriver bientôt et il avaient prévu de parcourir la boite mail dans le but de dénicher quelques affaires potables. En des circonstances plus normales, Sherlock n'aurait absolument pas hésité à abandonner des affaires médiocres au profit d'autopsies intéressantes. Mais il se rappela que les choses évoluaient bien au niveau des réseaux sociaux, qui perdaient leur intérêt pour eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se précipiter à Bart's juste pour le plaisir. Il était sûr que Molly le remercierait plus tard.

* * *

John arriva une demi-heure plus tard et ils ne se pressèrent pas pour se mettre au travail. John fit du thé, Sherlock prit la peine de se vêtir avec de vrais vêtements, et Mrs. Hudson monta discuter ce qui permit à John de lui donner les dernières nouvelles de Mary. Quand tout fut dit et fait, il s'était écoulé presque une heure, et ils s'assirent pour commencer à regarder les e-mails. Ou plutôt, John s'assit et lut, tandis que Sherlock écoutait d'une oreille.

« Non. Trop évident. »

« Ce n'est pas évident pour eux, Sherlock ! Ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé d'e-mail sinon. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'options, alors tu ferais mieux de choisir un de ceux-là. En fait… ouais, ce sont _les seules_ options. Alors tu _dois_ en prendre un. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu puisses insulter tous tes e-mails et ne prendre aucune affaire. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et à la place il prit son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table à côté de sa chaise. John grogna et s'affala dans son siège tandis que Sherlock murmurait « excuse-moi » et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Bonjour Mary, » dit-il en ouvrant le frigo. Il était temps d'examiner les options d'expériences vu que cette journée ne tournait pas comme il l'avait espéré.

« Sherlock, j'ai besoin que tu regardes l'e-mail que je viens de t'envoyer ! » dit-elle immédiatement.

« Oui, j'étais en train de les trier justement, » répondit-il calmement.

« Non, j'ai besoin que tu regardes tout de suite ! Je t'ai fait suivre le lien d'une fanfiction, et ça ne sonne pas bien à mes oreilles. C'est supposé être au sujet de Molly et toi, mais c'est principalement à propos d'une fusillade à Bart's. C'est assez sombre et ça ne se finit pas bien… Molly meurt. »

Sherlock ferma le frigo et écouta plus attentivement alors que Mary lui racontait la courte histoire.

De retour dans l'autre pièce, John entendit son téléphone sonner et s'en saisit, voyant que Lestrade appelait.

« Salut, Greg. »

« John, es-tu avec Sherlock ? Il ne répond pas sur son portable. »

« Euh, oui il est là. Il est déjà au téléphone en fait. Je pense qu'il parle avec Mary. Que se passe-t-il ? » John remarqua qu'il pouvait entendre des sirènes dans le fond.

« J'ai besoin que tu demandes à Sherlock si Molly travaille aujourd'hui. C'est important, » dit Lestrade avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ok, euh, attends une seconde… Hey, Sherlock ! » appela-t-il vers la cuisine.

« Juste une minute John ! Autre chose, Mary ? Quoi que ce soit de pertinent ? Qui est l'auteur ? »

« C'est écrit par Anon-author*. Plutôt générique, ça ne nous dit pas grand-chose. Ça ne me plaît pas, c'est vraiment ce que je retiens. Ça ne fait qu'un millier de mots, mais c'est lugubre. Lis-la par toi-même si tu en as l'occasion. »

« Sherlock ! Juste une question ! » appela à nouveau John.

« Oui John ! Oui, juste une seconde ! Très bien, merci, Mary. Je te tiens au courant. » Il raccrocha, replaçant le téléphone dans sa poche puis revint finalement vers John. « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

John lui tendit le téléphone. « Lestrade appelle avec une question à propos de Molly. Il dit que c'est important, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le regard de Sherlock s'élargit alors qu'il regardait le téléphone dans la main de son ami. Il hésita une seconde et déglutit avant de s'en saisir. Il le plaça à son oreille et prononça un « bonjour » d'une voix lente.

« Sherlock, peux-tu me dire si Molly travaille aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est possible qu'elle soit à Bart's ! »

Sherlock n'en écouta pas davantage. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il l'entendit dans la voix pesante et claire de Lestrade, et également dans le son des véhicules d'urgence dans le fond… et le monde s'écroula autour de lui.

Il vit Molly. Il vit la façon dont elle l'avait regardé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ainsi que les mots de son texto de la matinée, combien son offre avait été douce et gentille. Il se rappela avec quelle facilité il l'avait soulevée dans cette même pièce, son petit corps s'accordant si parfaitement au sien. Et il se remémora ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tenu sa petite main dans la sienne, et senti la peau pâle de son poignet. Et puis, contre sa propre volonté, il le sentit… ses petites lèvres pressées contre les siennes, mélangé à tout le flot de souvenirs qui s'échappa de cette pièce mentale où il avait tenté si soigneusement de les ranger.

Lestrade répétait la question et demandait si Sherlock était toujours là. Mais ce dernier avait laissé tomber le téléphone, attrapé son manteau, et s'était précipité dehors.

« Sherlock ! » hurla John après lui. Il souffla avec irritation et ramassa le téléphone, se saisit de son propre manteau, et courut derrière lui. Il répondit aussi à Lestrade.

« Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Où est parti Sherlock ?! »

« Il a littéralement lâché le téléphone et a couru dehors. Que lui-as-tu dit ? » demanda John en dévalant les escaliers.

« J'ai à peine parlé ! Je lui ai demandé si Molly travaillait, c'est tout ! John, écoute, il y a un homme armé à Bart's. Tout l'immeuble est verrouillé. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » murmura-t-il en atteignant la rue où Sherlock arrêtait un taxi. « Nous devons aller à Bart's, Sherlock ! Il y a un tireur ! »

« Oui je sais ! Je sais ! Monte ! » cria Sherlock et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le taxi.

« Ok, nous serons là dans quelques minutes, Greg, » lui assura John avant de raccrocher, puis de parler à Sherlock. « C'était quoi ça ? Comment as-tu su la raison de son appel ? »

Sherlock répondit à la vitesse de la lumière tout en regardant son téléphone.

« Mary… c'était Mary qui m'appelait plus tôt. Une fanfiction vient d'être postée. Elle détaille une fusillade à Bart's. Il n'y a aucune indication qui permette de dire si c'est Moriarty ou non, mais ça semble assez désastreux pour que ce soit le cas. »

« Oh Seigneur… que fait-on ? Je veux dire, est-ce que l'histoire donne ne serait-ce qu'un indice ? »

« Je suis en train de la lire, attends ! » Les yeux de Sherlock scannaient rapidement l'écran du téléphone. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il lâcha le téléphone sur ses cuisses et grogna de frustration. « Il n'y a rien ! C'est juste une description d'un tireur à l'hôpital, Molly se fait tirer dessus et meurt, je n'arrive sur place qu'après les faits. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel si ce n'est que c'est triste et sombre ! »

« Tu penses que Moriarty pourrait être derrière tout ça ? »

« C'est hautement probable. Difficile à affirmer avec certitude, mais nous l'avons déjà vu envoyer des messages sur ce site par le biais des reviews. Il sait très bien que je le surveille, à travers les fans et les réseaux sociaux. »

John texta Mary pour la mettre au courant de ce qui se passait, puis il reprit la parole.

« Ne devrais-tu pas l'appeler? Ou la texter ? Pour voir si elle va bien ? »

« Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça. Si elle essaie de se cacher quelque part, nous courons le risque, même mince, que le tireur soit proche et la localise. »

John laissa échapper un lourd soupir et fit courir ses mains sur son visage.

« Il me faut juste être sur place John, » dit Sherlock plutôt calmement, en regardant par la fenêtre. « J'ai besoin d'être là-bas. »

John le regarda, bien qu'il ne lui rende pas son regard. Il était réellement terrifié pour son ami à cet instant. Il connaissait suffisamment Sherlock pour comprendre à quel point il pouvait tenir au bien-être de ses amis, et jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour les garder en sécurité. S'il devait perdre Molly… John craignait ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Il sursauta quand Sherlock bougea à nouveau et hurla sur le conducteur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite ?! C'est une urgence ! » brailla-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent déposés devant Bart's hospital. Du moins aussi proche que possible. Une large zone de la rue était bloquée par d'innombrables voitures de police. Le taxi s'était à peine arrêté que Sherlock avait ouvert la porte et sauté. John paya rapidement la course et partit à sa suite. Ils aperçurent bientôt Lestrade, debout devant la barrière de police tentant de repousser les journalistes et les caméras.

Sherlock sauta par dessus comme l'éclair et accrocha immédiatement Lestrade.

« Où est-elle ? Est-elle sortie ? »

Lestrade soupira. « Non, tout l'immeuble est verrouillé pour l'instant. Ils envoient des équipes pour balayer la zone et trouver ce type. Et ils évacuent lentement les gens. Mais ça pourrait prendre du temps, Sherlock ! Ils doivent être prudents et organisés. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ruer par la porte quand tu ne sais pas où le tireur se trouve. Il va te falloir être patient ! » Il plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester assis là ! Que sommes-nous supposés faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si j'ai la moindre information, je te promets de venir t'en parler, ok ? » dit-il, essayant d'être réconfortant. Mais il pouvait voir dans les yeux du détective qu'il n'allait pas être facile de le tenir à l'écart. Lestrade donna à Sherlock une autre tape sur l'épaule avant d'être appelé par un autre officier.

John guida Sherlock plus loin pour attendre, près d'une des ambulances. Il suivit avec réticence et s'appuya sur le véhicule tout en observant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il gardait toujours un œil sur l'hôpital, tout en réfléchissant à quel point il était grand. Il n'y avait que quelques cachettes logiques où Molly pourrait être, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'y aller. Juste aller vérifier ces endroits, la trouver, et la sortir de là.

Lui et John restèrent debout en silence, regardant ce qui se passait les dix minutes qui suivirent. Ça sembla dix heures à Sherlock alors qu'il regardait Lestrade comme un faucon, tentant de deviner si quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé.

« Je ne peux pas rester là, John. Je ne peux pas rester planté ici alors que je pourrais faire _quelque chose_ à l'intérieur ! » Il désigna l'immeuble d'un geste.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Sherlock, ils doivent s'introduire dans le bâtiment de la bonne façon. Si tu cours la-dedans, tu pourrais faire tuer quelqu'un ! Toi y-compris ! »

« _Elle_ pourrait être tuée John ! » siffla-t-il en réponse.

John ne put que lui rendre son regard en silence. Il savait ce que Sherlock pensait. S'il avait raison à propos de Sherlock, et de ce qu'il ressentait pour Molly, c'était la même chose que s'il avait lui-même imaginé Mary dans cet immeuble. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour retenir cet homme si trop de temps passait encore.

Soudain Sherlock reçut un texto et il sortit rapidement son téléphone pour regarder. Il alluma l'écran et John vit son visage blêmir.

« John… regarde. » Il lui tendit son téléphone pour qu'il puisse lire.

 **Oh, Sherlock… toujours aussi barbant. Toujours du côté des anges. Ce serait dommage de perdre l'un d'entre eux… * BANG * - JM**

« Mon dieu... » murmura John, et rendit l'appareil à Sherlock qui avait l'air de s'être fait lui-même tirer dessus.

Sherlock récupéra son téléphone et commença à taper furieusement.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda John.

« Je… joue le jeu, » dit-il sans lever les yeux, et tapa sur le bouton d'envoi.

 **Qu'as-tu besoin que je fasse ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. - SH**

Un instant plus tard, une réponse arriva.

 **C'est tellement simple, Sherlock ! C'est toujours si simple, et tu ne le vois même pas… tout ce que tu as à faire est de répondre à ma question. Bye ! - JM**

Sherlock fronça les sourcils devant l'écran. « Question… quelle question ?! Il ne m'a posé aucune question ! »

 **Quelle question ? - SH**

Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux durant lesquelles Sherlock scruta l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! » siffla Sherlock à l'écran de son téléphone en envoyant le message à nouveau.

« Il joue avec toi, Sherlock. Qui sait s'il veut vraiment que tu répondes quoi que ce soit ! Peut-être qu'il essaie juste de te rendre fou ! »

Sherlock murmurait des mots pour lui-même en envoyant de multiples messages.

« Quelle question ? … Demande-moi n'importe quoi ! … Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! S'il te plaît ! » Sherlock respirait lourdement et remarquait à peine que John l'incitait à se calmer. Il baissa finalement les bras et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Assez de tout ça ! J'en ai fini d'attendre ! » grogna-il en marchant vers Lestrade. « Lestrade ! »

Greg se retourna et vint à la rencontre de Sherlock et John.

« Ils progressent dans l'hôpital, ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant, » dit-il en tentant d'offrir un peu d'encouragement.

« Pas assez rapide, » insista Sherlock. « Fais-les aller dans le laboratoire et la morgue maintenant ! »

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas ma division ! Je ne peux pas leur donner d'ordres et il ne m'écouteraient pas si je le faisais ! Je veux que Molly soit dehors moi aussi, mais ils doivent faire les choses correctement ! » La voix de Lestrade commençait à grimper de sa propre frustration. Il n'aimait pas attendre non plus, mais il était fermement coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Seul John était conscient de la façon dont les caméras se focalisaient sur Sherlock et la discussion en cours. Et il savait que le moment était mal choisi pour dire aux deux hommes de garder leur voix basse.

« J'ai dit à Molly, je lui ai _promis_ , que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la garder en sécurité ! Et je reste là à ne rien faire ! » hurla-t-il en retour.

Soudain ils entendirent des sons étouffés et des tirs se firent entendre depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Ça suffit, j'y vais. » Et par un moyen inconnu, Sherlock se retrouva armé d'un pistolet, qu'il commença à vérifier.

« Hey ! Où as-tu pris ça ?! » demanda John, portant la main à son côté et réalisant que c'était le sien. Bientôt il faudrait qu'il garde son revolver sous cadenas et clé à sa ceinture.

« Tu n'iras pas la-dedans, Sherlock ! Tu m'entends ?! » dit Lestrade de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Sherlock se pencha vers l'inspecteur. « Si tu veux m'arrêter… il te faudra me tirer dessus. »

Les deux hommes étaient figés en un concours de regards brûlants. Et la vérité, c'était que Lestrade était à une seconde de l'autoriser à y aller, tout en assurant que personne n'essaie de le stopper. Pas seulement parce qu'il savait que la menace de Sherlock était mortellement sérieuse, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait Molly dehors autant que Sherlock et John. Il donna presque son accord, mais n'en eût pas le temps.

La seconde d'après, ils entendirent tous quelque chose directement derrière Lestrade.

« Sherlock ? » vint la petite voix familière.

Lestrade vit l'expression de Sherlock se contracter légèrement, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Lestrade ne perdit pas de temps. Il fit volte-face, et là se trouvait Molly Hooper, debout en train de les regarder avec une couverture orange enroulée autour de ses épaules étroites. Ses épaules à lui se relâchèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement, et lui prenait le bras pour le serrer.

« Oh, nous sommes tellement contents de te voir ! » souffla-t-il, puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Je vais euh… je vous laisse. »

Lestrade s'écarta et partit retrouver son équipe. Ce faisant, il laissa Molly à la vue de Sherlock. Celui-ci était debout, immobile, dévisageant la femme qui se tenait saine et sauve devant lui à présent.

John s'approcha très précautionneusement et retira le revolver de la main de Sherlock qui pendait maintenant sur le côté. Ça ne lui coûta pas beaucoup d'effort étant donné que sa prise s'était considérablement relâchée, et Sherlock ne réagit même pas quand il le lui enleva. John remit prudemment son pistolet à sa place et fit un pas de côté, observant avec attention. Encore une fois, il nota que les caméras de l'autre côté de la barrière étaient concentrées dans leur direction.

« Sherlock, » dit Molly à nouveau. Elle le regardait et se demandait presque s'il avait remarqué sa présence. La seule indication qu'elle avait était qu'il la regardait directement. À part ça, il était comme une statue de marbre. Seul un battement de cil occasionnel lui rappelait qu'il était réel.

« Je suis sortie, » continua-t-elle doucement et lentement. « J'ai entendu le code d'alerte il y a une heure dans la morgue, et j'ai su que nous étions enfermés. Mais après un moment, personne ne venait, alors je me suis rappelé à que tu m'avais dit que le plus important était de prendre la fuite.. J'ai réalisé que je devais m'enfuir.. alors je l'ai fait. J'ai tiré le banc et j'ai escaladé par la fenêtre du vest- »

Elle coupa net sa phrase, et se sentit se figer elle aussi. Sherlock avait fait quelques pas en avant de façon à être à sa portée, et sa main avait fusé, venant se poser sur le côté de son visage, sa main berçant sa joue. Molly eût d'abord l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais elle réalisa vite qu'elle était bien plus proche de l'hyperventilation. Le pouce de Sherlock passait et repassait avec douceur sur la peau de son visage, et ses autres doigts se perdaient dans la ligne de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle avait fonctionné à l'adrénaline seule jusqu'à cet instant, parce que quelque chose céda quand Sherlock l'atteignit et toucha son visage de cette façon. Elle sentit tout son corps lâcher prise, et tout… ralentit. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait eu la peur de sa vie, ou l'idée qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de difficile et courageux. C'était aussi la façon dont Sherlock la regardait. Elle pouvait aussi voir toute cette peur dans ses yeux, et le soulagement qui allait avec, si intenses que ça la choquait. Elle n'aurait jamais dit qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, mais le degré d'émotion qu'elle voyait en cet instant était plus que surprenant. C'était écrasant.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il avait eu l'impression de retenir plus qu'il n'était humainement possible. Molly sentit la pression monter dans sa poitrine et sa vue se brouiller alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler ses inspirations, de plus en plus fortes au point que ça lui faisait mal. Cette vision de lui, debout devint floue au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ce flot d'émotions qui s'évacuait littéralement d'elle, et des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son petit corps, avant de verser librement. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester debout et de laisser passer.

Et là, avec la même vélocité avec laquelle sa main avait surgi un instant plus tôt, Sherlock fit quelque pas en avant et se pencha, entourant ses deux bras autour de son torse. Ceci fait, il se redressa, et les pieds de Molly quittèrent totalement le sol. La couverture orange tomba de ses épaules et s'étala par terre. Une fois que Molly eût intégré ce qui se passait, elle répondit en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et ce fut seulement là, qu'elle sentit sa respiration ralentir à nouveau, et ses larmes finalement se tarir.

John Watson se tenait là, la mâchoire décrochée jusqu'au sol. Il secoua légèrement la tête d'incrédulité et dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour contenir le choc induit par la scène devant lui. Très peu de cameras se concentraient sur le tireur qui avait été appréhendé et était escorté hors de l'immeuble sous surveillance policière. La plupart ne se souciait de rien d'autre excepté les deux personnes s'accrochant l'une à l'autre en silence, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il regarda les flashes des photographes remplir l'air autour d'eux. Mais malgré toute cette excitation, on ne pouvait décrire que comme un silence respectueux, ce qui ressortait de cette assemblée.

Là se tenait le fameux détective dans son long Belstaff, tenant fermement la petite pathologiste dans sa blouse blanche. Ses pieds continuaient de se balancer à quelques centimètres du sol alors qu'il la maintenait. Aucun de leur visage n'était clairement visible, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux nichés dans le cou l'un contre l'autre, non que ça ait de l'importance. Visages découverts ou pas, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère sur ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment.

Il fallut une ou deux minutes entières pour que quelqu'un ne bouge. Mais finalement un duo d'officiers arriva et encouragea Sherlock à les suivre. Il posa Molly en silence, mais garda fermement un bras protecteur autour de son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture de patrouille de Lestrade et grimpaient à l'intérieur. John suivit derrière eux, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Molly. Ils quittèrent rapidement la scène.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait que rarement expérimenté un tel sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur, tel qu'aujourd'hui, à la vue de Molly Hooper saine et sauve, debout devant lui. Cela avait presque complètement effacé ceux de peur et d'échec d'il y avait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait senti qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Et provisoirement, il n'était plus effrayé. Cela n'avait pas duré.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Molly soit reconduite en sécurité dans son appartement, que John soit rentré à la maison retrouver Mary, et qu'il soit arrivé à Baker Street, que Sherlock pensa à ressortir son téléphone. Son cœur fit un raté quand il vit un message non lu qui attendait depuis cinq minutes à peine après que Molly se soit montrée hors de Bart's…

 **Tu vois Sherlock ? Ce n'était pas difficile si ? … Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. - JM**

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Il est pas bon ce chapitre avec les textos de Moriarty ? Moi j'adore !**

 *** Note : Auteur anonyme.**


End file.
